Dejando Ir Amor
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: MinatoKushina SPOILERS Masoquismo. Esa era la definición de aquel sentimiento. Kushina lo sabía y aun asi, no negaba que lo quería de una manera que solo podía nombrar como ciega. Finalmente el amor es ciego y la locura siempre es su compañera de viaje
1. Con Sólo Tocarte

Lo he reeditado. Por respeto a ustedes y a mi misma (?). Los poetas muertos son los mejores. Amén.

* * *

_«En lo más hondo de mi corazón,_

_algo a empezado a agitarse de repente»_

**Capitulo Uno**

_Con sólo tocarte_

Los adultos siempre se sientan a contar historias melosas, extrañas, lejanas, de otros tiempos. Épocas que son más que irreconocibles para los jóvenes que siempre esperan a que el final de tal historia llegue y puedan huir. Esos chicos (que dejan de tener género mientras escuchan los antiquísimos relatos) no saben de que huyen: quizá del miedo de reflejar sus situaciones amorosas actuales o el verse así mismos en los años venideros, como personas que cuentan sus tristezas a las generaciones más jóvenes.

Kushina era de esas niñas que solían estar en la cocina con sus tías, quienes contaban anécdotas que (al menos) tenían más de cinco años de antigüedad. Ella escuchó cien y mil veces no consecutivas, que el día que conociera a una persona particularmente influyente en su vida, sus emociones explotarían. Ella no se lo creyó. No lo tomó en cuenta porque apenas tenía unos cuatro años cuando escuchó esto y porque los niños le parecían más molestos que agradables.

Pero, si en ese preciso momento se hubiera acordado de esos consejos arrumbados en alguna parte de su cerebro, seguramente se hubiera echado a correr. Y no, no huyó, como seguramente debió de haberlo hecho.

* * *

_Y dije: "Quiera amor, quiera mi suerte_

_que nunca duerma yo, si estoy despierto_

_y que si duermo, jamás despierte"_

_Más desperté del dulce desconcierto, _

_Y que estuve vivo con la muerte_

_Y que con la vida, estaba muerto._

Leyó su mente en voz alta, mientras su boca se comía con dificultad, las palabras que clamaban por volverse etéreas por lo menos unos instantes. Tragó lentamente una a una, las silabas que conformaban el pensamiento escrito, casi indescifrable que estaba plasmado en el libro que tenía frente a sus ojos. Lo releyó, aún cuando su boca intentaba articular aquella frase premonitoria que lentamente se empezó a sumergir, para poder acomodarse en lo hondo de su alma, eso sí, con excepcionales modales.

Kushina, la chica pelirroja que tenía en sus manos un enorme y pesado libro en sus pequeñas manos casi blanquecinas, estaba absorta en la manera en que ese autor, Francisco de Quevedo, jugaba con los sentimientos y los plasmaba como si jugara con la mente de los lectores, particularmente con su mente pequeña, altamente sensible.

Se sintió propensa a un dolor emocional no voluntario y se río con una imagen mental suya enamorada y mal correspondida. Era una imagen particularmente graciosa y lo mejor de todo el panorama: completamente irreal. Se volvió a reír antes de volver a pasar rápidamente las hojas, en busca de alguna otra posible señal de aquel libro viejo que le había enviado su padre.

_Las cartas de amor; si hay amor_

_tienen que ser ridículas._

Era un poema largo, pero al mismo tiempo repetitivo. No había sido escrito en su lengua natal y en la traducción había perdido ciertas cualidades poéticas, pero no estaba de juzgona como de costumbre, tan sólo buscaba ideas, sin saber bien a bien, con que fin. Tan sólo se fijo en esos dos renglones. Detuvo sus ojos color chocolate en ellas y sonrió, de una manera entusiasta y melancólica. Aquel autor ciertamente había tenido que perder algo de humanidad y de esperanza con respecto al amor, para poder haberse mofado de las palabras de amor que alguna vez, sin sobra de duda, escribió. Fernando Pessoa era el personaje que había escrito aquello, quizá para él mismo y no para que una mocosa de pelo negro y menos de veinte años, leyera aquello. De nuevo, las hojas amarillentas del libro de poesía bailaron hasta detenerse en una página.

_¡Ay, dura ley de ausencia!  
¿Quién podrá derogarte,  
si a donde yo no quiero  
me llevas, sin llevarme,  
con alma muerta, vivo cadáver?_

Kushina intentó comprender las palabras, pero parecían hablarle en un idioma que no entendía, como si se rieran de su ignorancia y su falta de imaginación. Una mujer había escrito aquello siglos atrás, una mujer inteligente, dotada de intelecto. Sor Juana, rezaba al final del enorme escrito que no comprendió la Uzumaki. Se convenció a si misma de que algún día, alguien (quizá no ella), entendería el significado de aquellas frases interconectadas.

_Sueño, que desteje la intrincada trama del dolor;_

_el sueño, descanso de toda fatiga; _

_alimento el más dulce _

_que se sirve a la mesa de la vida..._

Otro hombre había hecho su aparición. Otro hombre sabihondo y creído que se sentía poderoso y por haberse sentido así, había pasado a la historia. La pelirroja, usando una sola mano para acomodarse el cabello detrás de las orejas con brusquedad, se preguntó si alguno de los que estaban plasmados en ese enorme volumen alguna vez desearon ser reconocidos por alguien. De pronto, la idea de preguntarle tal cuestionamiento a William Shakespeare se volvió una necesidad no primordial. Brevemente imagino si existía algún Hokage que hubiera deseado la grandeza y la hubiera conseguido. Hokage. La sombra de fuego. Era un nombre que sin duda imponía. En ciertos momentos (y seguramente con la persona correcta) seducía.

_Recordaras tal vez aquel hombre afilado  
que de la oscuridad salió como un cuchillo  
y antes de que supiéramos, sabia:  
vio el humo y decidió que venia del fuego._

"_**Es un juego Kushina. Algún día inténtalo, toma un libro cualquiera y ojéalo. Seguro dará indirectas sobre tu futuro"**_

Claro, como si un libro conociera los pormenores de los hechos futuros. Claro, como si eso fuera posible. Kushina esbozó una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas que pocas veces se le daban tan bien. Sus primos tenían que dejar de pensar en supersticiones estúpidas y sin sentido (y ella tenía que dejar de hacerles caso).

A Pablo Neruda le habían dado las últimas páginas para que sus escritos aparecieran. Quizá era más joven que los otros (un par de siglos o tres), pero eso le tenía sin cuidado a la lectora. De pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en un fragmento. Su memoria empezó a guardar tal información, sin saber a ciencia cierta que le causaba más asombro: La profundidad de tales palabras o las ganas inaplazables de sentir algo tan intenso.

_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:  
te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. _

_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
dentro de si, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,  
y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra. _

_Te amo sin saber como, ni cuando, no de donde,  
te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no se amar de otra manera, _

_Sino, así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
tan cerca que si cierran tus ojos con mi sueno._

¡Que ganas de sentirse así! Kushina intentó por todos los medios posibles, memorizar en esos minutos las palabras que tenía frente a ella, pero le era demasiado complicado. Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa. Embelesada, las dijo quedamente, como si fuera un secreto entre su persona y el tomo que su padre le había enviado para reconocerle que acababa de convertirse en Chunnin en la aldea de la hoja, Konoha. Realmente, su padre, la conocía más de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado.

Estaba rodeada de muebles ajenos que eran suyos mientras se quedara en casa de sus tíos, los shinobis que habitaban en Konoha y le daban asilo momentáneo. Estaba sola, pero completamente acompañada de su sino. De un destino que podría ser, pero que no entendía.

De pronto, el libro cayó al suelo. El lomo del libro para arriba, pues el libro estaba dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

Kushina Uzumaki se río con ganas, sonoramente. De su estupidez humana y de su irreverencia como kunoichi. Río, y sin levantar el obsequio del suelo, salió de su momentáneo cuarto. Si ella se hubiera detenido a levantar el tomo, se hubiera detenido a leer la última página que se había marcado a fuerza de sus descuidos; seguramente se hubiera asustado. Porque Oscar Wilde, había marcado un final inesperado, casi metamórfico. Pero ella no lo sabría nunca, porque a su regreso, levantaría de manera descuida, el volumen y lo guardaría para la posteridad, leyéndolo ocasionalmente, pero sin fijarse (jamás, jamás) en las frases adecuadas:

_Por ello, prematuras, empalidecen mis mejillas,  
pues el llorar es mi contento huido  
y el dolor ha apagado el rosa de mi boca  
y la ruina corre las cortinas de mi lecho._

* * *

Ojos azules como el mar mismo, frente blanca y en alto por ego (jamás por autoestima). Así es Minato Namikaze, de quien todos hablan, pero nadie se atreve a dirigirle la palabra. Es casi mitológico, una leyenda urbana de una ciudad que es más aldea y es más pequeña de lo que debería. El rubio es un Jounnin, es un genio y aparte es tan hermoso que cualquier mujer desfallece ante su sola presencia. Pero él no está interesado en mujeres, el tiene otros fines en los cuales no se puede reconocer a otra persona que no sea él mismo.

Minato camina por las aceras de Konoha, cual príncipe empedernido que heredará un enorme reino productor de oro y plata pura. Es ególatra y pocos hombres heterosexuales se le acercan buscando una agradable charla.

En ese momento, él va en busca del mismísimo Hokage, que le ha llamado porque tienen una misión importante que solo un Jounnin puede llevar a cabo. Y él es la persona que han estado buscando y que es perfecto para el trabajo.

Como siempre.

* * *

-"Tú… tu…"-balbuceaba, como un bebé aprendiendo a hablar. Su mente debía hilar alguna idea normal y coherente, quizá con alguna majadería explicita, libre de censura de señorita-"¡Eres un imbécil!"-le gritó, finalmente. Jadeó victoriosa. Sus ojos, de un café tan obscuro como común, se clavaron en los azul cielo del rubio que tenía en frente. Este personaje, blandía peligrosamente, una sonrisa de altivez casi obscena. Esos ojos de agua cristalina, sumados a la ironía de su mueca y a la palidez de su rostro, daban como resultado una serie de sentimientos que serían elevados después a una potencia desconocida para los matemáticos normales.

La razón del comentario que detonó la bomba nuclear interna en la chica de pelo rojizo, no era de relevancia, porque lo importaba (si es que tenía importancia) era la reacción.

Minato Namikaze, ajeno a quien le rodeaba, clavó, por misericordia, sus ojos azules en el cuerpo de la pequeña chica que se había atrevido a levantarle la voz. A él solo le interesaba saber quien rayos se atrevía a ser tan grosero con su persona. Minato la observó detenidamente, con ojo critico por tan solo unos segundos. Era pequeña, mucho más que él. Tenía los ojos de un perfecto color castaño profundo que acentuaba sus expresiones, haciéndola un poco más infantil de lo normal. El pelo era extremadamente largo, le caía debajo de la espalda, y era de un fulgurante e inconfundible rojo. La ropa le quedaba muy holgada, la playera casi rozado sus rodillas, el pantalón estaba enrollado para que no se arrastrara. Era una niña. Una perfecta y completa desconocida de aires infantiles sin poder alguno sobre él, pero que aun así, se había dignado a gritarle. Sus facciones eran aniñadas, tan sorprendentemente sinceras, y al mismo tiempo absolutamente misteriosas. En aquella mirada había visto algo que lo turbó, una emoción confusa y amorfa que si tratase de descifrarla, seguramente, le causarían muchas noches en vela. La sorpresa poco le duró, inmediatamente, cambio ese sentimiento por soberbia.

-"¿Y quien eres tú, para hablarme así?"- le reprochó con violencia en su voz, levemente temblorosa. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba. La pelirroja se cohibió al sentir su mirada despectiva sobre ella, mientras el rojo de su atuendo parecía reflejarse en sus mejillas, de pura pena.

-"Pues… yo soy… Kushina… Uzumaki Kushina…"-respondió tranquilizándose, mientras trataba de sostener una batalla silenciosa con aquella orgullosa mirada de celeste color. Era extraño como aquellos orbes pudiesen despreciarla tanto por solo haberle retado, sin embargo, algo había en esos ojos que le fascinaba. De pronto, se sintió masoquista.

Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo terriblemente haber perdido la el encuentro, era extraño, pero era una de las pocas veces que se sentía desarmada frente a alguien. De hecho, era la segunda ocasión en toda su corta vida que se sentía tan derrotada y pisoteada.

-"En fin, ¿puedes decirme cual es la misión?"-preguntó, después de un suspiro, el rubio, viendo al enviado de Sarutobi Sensei, pues era quien los citó a los pies de las oficinas principales una semana antes. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro, al igual que su dulce mirada comprensiva y risueña. Porque, Andou Hikari, jamás reía cuando no era pertinente y al paso de los años, la joven kunoichi aprendió por las malas a reír de una forma que solo ella y sus quimeras entendiesen. Era un poco más baja que el rayo amarillo, pero no tanto como la infantil pelirroja que seguía turbada por la actitud del rubio, seguramente tendría un metro sesenta centímetros de estatura, quizá más, quizá menos. El pelo perfectamente lacio por naturaleza, largo, más abajo del hombro, cuidadosa y pulcramente atado a la altura de la nuca con una cinta de color azul marino, su color favorito. Como la nueva. y posiblemente, última aprendiz del tercer Hokage, tenía como trabajos principales el estar de mensajera mal pagada de todos los que se la encontrasen en la oficina del jefe de Konoha. Es muy probable que cualquier otro desistiera al estar siendo tratado con tan poco cariño u aprecio, pero para la pobre Hikari, lo único que esperaba era tener plena confianza del hokage y de paso ser reconocida cada anochecer con una cálida paternal sonrisa del abuelo más querido de todos la aldea oculta en la hoja.

-"Es una misión de suma importancia diplomática para la aldea. Es un modelo que se piensa llevar a cabo. Pero necesitamos que estén preparados física, mental y emocionalmente. Deberían volver a la escuela de shinobis para tener los conocimientos necesarios, ya que es más de memoria que de pelea"-respondió con su ya característica franqueza.

Minato suspiró con arrogancia, para después pasarse una mano por el pelo con molestia.

-"¿Quiere decir que me ven como un mediocre…?"-No era una pregunta, o una afirmación dudosa-"Hikari, esto no es bueno ¡Quiero ir a hablar con Hokage-sama! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Yo ya soy un Jounnin!"-bramó con una fraternal sonrisa para la enviada del Sarutobi. Parecían llevar una de esas extrañas relaciones que siempre incluyen más los golpes de hermanos, que los sentimientos de por medio.

-"¿Y a mi qué? Vete a quejar con él. No conmigo."-

-"Pues si, tu eres su…"-estuvo a punto de llamarle sirvienta, pero calló por respeto a los servicios que prestaba a la aldea, además de cierto aprecio para con la chunnin-"…aprendiz principal"-

-"Hikari-san… ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?"-la voz un poco intranquila de la chica de cabello de fuego inundo la corta conversación que entablaron el rubio y la pelinegra. Esta última miró los ojos castaños que miraban confundidos su rostro.

-"Es importante que tenga su primera misión como chunnin lo más pronto posible. Sería fantástico que la tenga en compañía de Minato, Kushina-san"-exclamó muy contenta, señalando al hombre que estaba a un lado-"Creo, sinceramente, que es una excelente oportunidad"-

-"uhmm…"-balbuceó en son de respuesta-"Suena bien"-exclamó al final, cruzándose de brazos-"Pero que quede claro, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él"-señaló al alto Jounnin.

El aludido abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle a la kunoichi con alguna pesadez, pero Hikari (con toda la sabiduría que otorga el ser aprendiz de un Hokage) fue mucho más rápida y colocando una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Kushina, simplemente murmuró:

-"Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Lo tomas o lo dejas."-

Un ultimátum.

Minato sonrió feliz de ver como las míticas, casi legendarias, dotes persuasivas de Hikari Andou eran tan fantásticas que con un poco de suerte alejaría a la niña roja propuesta para que fuera su compañera en la misión.

-"¿Estarás tú, Hikari-san?"-preguntó tímidamente Kushina.

Minato creyó que tenía que ser pecado el ser tan infantil, porque lejos de odiarla, le estaba causando unas enormes ganas de abrazarla. Por un momento, se sintió pedófilo y esto, contrario a lo esperado, no le causó arcadas. Tembló internamente ante este último descubrimiento.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-contestó animadamente Hikari.

-"Entonces acepto"-declaró la chica de ojos café obscuro, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más. Sonrió. Tenía los dientes más blancos, que el rubio jamás había visto. Dulce y tierna, fue la mueca que le dedicó a la enviada de Sarutobi, quien simplemente respondió de igual manera, con una sonrisa absolutamente sincera, pero menos aniñada.

-"Gracias, en verdad gracias. Ya no tendré que buscar a otra chunnin"-respiró aliviada-"Y por lo que más quieran, no sean hostiles. Ámense"-pidió en tono de burla, esperando oír risas por parte de ambos, pero no fue así.

Las miradas de profundo odio mutuo se encontraron en el aire. Si alguien se hubiese interpuesto, muy probablemente hubiera muerto por la fuerza de ambos sentimientos. En realidad la mirada del rubio era la que mataba, pues aun cuando la pelirroja hacia su intento por rivalizar con aquella demostración de rudos y calcinantes sentimientos, pero fue capaz de soportar hasta que él giró su rostro a otro punto. Ella lo imitó.

-"Vamos, se que no se caen tan mal…"-comentó la morena con la voz temblorosa, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca, un poco nerviosa. Sinceramente, pedía que su comentario fuera verdadero y no al contrario.

La pequeña intentaba enfocar a Minato, por el rabillo del ojo, tratando (inútilmente) de ser absolutamente discreta. Era extraño, cualquiera podría jurar que era una persona totalmente humilde con solo ver sus ojos de mar. Pero su actitud corporal difería enormemente. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto por movimientos involuntarios, que seguramente un experto consideraría tics, parecía sufrir de estrés crónico. Mientras veía su espalda, se

-"¿Vas a venir o no, enana?"-la frase le rompió el pensamiento, al tiempo que una descontrolada furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Su alma empezó a arder y sus orbes mostraron enojo, puro enojo sin miedo a nada, sin nada de compasión…

-"Tranquilízate, Kushina-san"-sugirió Hikari.

Aquella mujer había conocido a Kushina durante los entrenamientos intensivos que daban en verano. Estos eran destinados a los shinobis que no podían ir a un ritmo normal y por evidentes razones necesitaban practicar más sus artes. O podían ser cursos para mejorar las cualidades en batalla de los soldados ninja, adelantándose en conocimientos y estrategias.

Ahí comenzaron a tratarse, con el debido respeto… claro esta….

-"Sí…"-dijo entrecortadamente por la agitada respiración.

-"Sarutobi sensei dijo que nos vería en el balcón en una hora… recomiendo que nos encaminemos ahora mismo…"-explicó Hikari

-"Vamos, pues"-dijo el rubio con su sonrisa egocéntrica.

-"hmmm"-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Estaban enfrente del edificio de las oficinas generales de la aldea, así que no fue un problema mayor subir al mirador, donde las tres enormes cabezas de los tres hokages se suspendían sobres ellos. Kushina, proveniente de una zona distinta, los miraba con profundo interés infantil, como si fueran capaces de verla a través de sus frías pupilas talladas en piedra amarilla. Minato bufó y se recargó en el barandal metálico y oscuro. El viento le pasaba por el cabello, despeinándolo con una elegancia que, para su desgracia, ninguna de las dos mujeres notó. Paso sus piernas por encima de la resistencia de hierro barnizado con negro, sentándose en el bordecito, para admirar la pequeña comunidad, su espalda daba al enorme monumento.

Hikari se tumbó en el suelo con pesadez, quedándose dormida al instante. Últimamente el hokage se pasaba con los entrenamientos y pedidos excesivamente complejos o largos (según fuese el caso). Le vendría bien una siestecita…

Uzumaki miró al rubio, con detenimiento. Algo le llamaba la atención, era imposible dejar de tratar de analizarle… era como si algo magnético atrajese sus castañas pupilas al prepotente Namikaze… Un impulso nació en su pecho, cálido, reconfortante y misteriosamente peligroso.

Si alguien hubiera visto los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja, la ternura se hubiera descifrado al instante, nublando sus acciones, guiando sus sentidos, como un segundo instinto que quizá la llevaría a muchas situaciones de las que no había un camino por el cual regresar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él con sumo cuidado de no atraer su atención. Acto seguido, poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y riendo quedamente en su oído perdonó sin desearlo cada uno de sus malos tratos.

El tibio contacto le hizo volver a la realidad. Había fingido que había estado viendo la ciudad, contemplando cada establecimiento, pero si notó la presencia de la pelirroja tras de él. Temió un golpe en la cabeza, incluso cosquillas por parte de una resentida Kushina, pero el sentirla contra su espalda era muy reconfortante… le daba esa extraña confianza ciega que pocas veces –por no decir nunca- sentía.

Ella tembló apenada, y sintiendo sus mejillas como si tuviesen la temperatura de metal fundido, trato de quitar sus delgados brazos. Jamás había sentido tanta familiaridad con alguien como para abrazarlo de esa manera después de tan poco tiempo de conocerle. Odiaba su espontaneidad… detestaba seguir sus sentimientos tan ciegamente…

Levantó levemente sus brazos, dispuesta a retirarlos… Pero, para su enorme sorpresa, el la detuvo. Los sujetó con una mano y simplemente susurró complacido, confundido y, por una extraña razón que no se puso a descifrar, sonrojado:

-"¿Sabes que me podrías matar?"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré caer?"-respondió dejando su cabeza junto a la suya, admirando Konoha con más interés que nunca.

* * *

Continuará....


	2. Llueve Café

Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que sigue siendo mi forma de ver a los padres de Naruto

Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que sigue siendo mi forma de ver a los padres de Naruto. Espero que sea de su completo agrado.

Por cierto, el personaje original que se ha colado en este fic (Andou Hikari) no me pertenece. Gracias a la persona que me lo prestó.

Acotaciones:

Letra Normal - Narración

_Letra Cursiva - Flash Backs_

**Letra Negrita- Pensamientos**

**Recomendación Musical para el capitulo:** Las Flores de Café Tacuba (sobre todo para la última parte)

Dejando Ir Amor

Capitulo II

Llueve Café

A Kushina jamás le había gustado el mes de Febrero. Quizá era el extraño clima que azotaba a la aldea del Remolino en esa época del año: una mezcla de un infernal frío con los abrasadores rayos solares, pasando de lluvia intensa a una nevada inesperada que congelaba por pocas horas los lagos del pueblo. Otras veces se lo atribuía al hecho de que era un mes endemoniadamente corto, en el cual no podía hacer nada relevante o suficientemente bueno para poder recordarlo. Aunque, ciertamente esas no eran la verdadera causa del temor que presentaba la pelirroja al periodo de 28 días (no necesariamente el menstrual). Y es que desde que ella tenía memoria, la fecha más aborrecida por su persona era el día catorce. Si, las únicas 24 horas en las que la melosidad se hacía presente en rosa, blanco y rojo con un leve aroma a chocolate en el aire. Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda de sólo pensar en todos esos adornos que cubrían las calles de su lugar de origen. Para ella, el segundo mes del año era una tortura que año con año tenía que soportar con una linda y calida sonrisa que por dentro guardaba una terrible confusión.

No podía entrarle en la cabeza en qué difería ella con respecto a otras chicas de la aldea, pues cuando se miraba largas horas al espejo siempre concluía que simplemente era una niña, una perfecta integrante del género femenino, indudablemente era una mujer.

Pero, si es que ella en realidad no difería tanto de las demás, ¿por qué nunca era tratada como tal en el molesto día de San Valentín? Esa era la pregunta principal. El problema era que jamás se había revelado el misterio que acosaba a esa época del año. Y puede que ciertos sentimientos de vergüenza en su interior no la dejasen preguntarle a alguien externo. Así que esa constante inseguridad en su persona era bloqueada la mayor parte del año, incluso varias semanas antes del tan temible catorce, pero justo ese día, nada podía evitar que su humor se tornase hostil y fuera de control. Aunque el que su estado de ánimo estuviese oscuro, no era cosa extraña.

Ese día en específico, aún lejano a San Valentín, estaba bastante malhumorada. Había tenido que tomar clases extra de matemáticas. Para su desgracia, al aceptar la misión que le encomendaron, no sólo firmó un contrato con Lord Hokage, también lo había hecho con el diablo (personificado en una enorme institución de capacitación).

Le habían aplicado un examen diagnóstico, del cual salió bastante bien librada, con buena condición tanto física como mental (el que le dijeran que tenía un ego muy grande y problemas para trabajar en equipo no era relevante para su persona). Pero en el ámbito matemático, el resultado no fue muy alentador. Recordó con pesar, como llegó a la oficina del Sandaime, sintiéndose absolutamente capaz de todo, casi comiéndose al mundo de un solo bocado. Quizá hubiese sido mejor mantener al margen su ego…

_El anciano líder reviso los datos obtenidos primero que ella, felicitándola al ver su desempeño como estratega. Pese a esto, su sonrisa desapareció al ver su nivel en cuanto a problemas aplicados. La pelirroja sintió como su sangre se helaba al escuchar la frase que le hizo soltar un sonoro y lastimoso gemido que ensordeció a todos en el edificio. _

"_Lo siento Kushina-san, me parece que tienes que retomar tus estudios de Trigonometría para poder desempeñar mejor esta misión… no te desanimes, podrás alcanzar a Hikari y Minato después del verano…"_

_Los ojos castaños de la chica se contrajeron de pura rabia, mientras sus puños se apretaban con tanta fuerza. Sarutobi miró el aura azulosa que se desprendía de una manera que jamás había conocido, y por un breve instante, temió que la niña frente a él le lanzara la mesa para después atacarlo con intenciones homicidas. Era un sentimiento de absoluto temor el que le inundó, dispersando la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, poniendo sus pupilas en alerta, esperando ver la reacción del posible atacante…_

_La última vez que lo sintió fue cuando Minato creyó que no había obtenido el cargo de Jounin. Sensación que rogaba al cielo, no volver a sentir…_

_Uzumaki, tan solo se limitó a mirar el rostro del kage, con un súbito sentimiento de tristeza e incomprensión. _

_-"Pero… Hokage-sama… ¿por qué?"-_

_-"Cada quien tiene distintas aptitudes… es normal que no puedas ser excelente en todo. Por eso tienes un equipo. ¿No te lo explicó Jiraya?"-_

_-"Supongo que debo poner atención más seguido…"-_

_-"Muy mal Kushina-san, deberías comprender y asimilar a tu sensei…"-_

_-"Procuraré fijarme cuando no ande de pervertido, recalcándome que no cree que yo pueda alcanzar a crecer lo suficiente para encontrar marido…"-_

_Sandaime ahogó una sonora carcajada, tratando de ser imparcial ante el molesto comentario para la pequeña forastera._

_-"Descuida Kushina, no todos podemos ser chunnin a los 12 años…"-dijo tratando de calmarla. Su misión falló cuando la mirada de la chica casi lo atraviesa con bastante molestia. Ella se inclinó con profundo respeto, se dio la vuelta y tras despedirse con absoluta cortesía, sólo balbuceo casi para si la frase que dejó helado a la sombra de fuego:_

_-"Tengo 16…"-_

Un suspiro se hizo presente en la habitación donde la kunoichi de la aldea del remolino se encontraba. Sin perder más tiempo, se acomodó el traje de prácticas que le habían dado en la rectoría. Era horriblemente enorme, hecho de una tela que antes que algodón (como presumía el empaque) parecía un sauna andante. El atuendo estaba compuesto por una playera y un pantalón blancos, para representar la pureza del ser humano…

"Pero ellos no saben el trabajo que cuesta mantener esa blancura después de cada endemoniada sesión" pensó Uzumaki amarrándose el pelo en una elegante coleta alta, según ella para alejar los mechones rebeldes de su cara.

-"Kushina-san, ¿Ya podemos irnos?"-preguntó Hikari con algo de pesadez.

-"Si, déjame guardar mi ropa..."-exclamó metiendo sus pantalones a la enorme maleta, sin ton ni son, haciendo gala de que el único orden que conocía, era el caos.

Como pudo, cerró la enorme petaca, para después dejarla caer al suelo y jalarla con fastidio a la salida de la gruesa correa negra. Caminaron juntas hasta llegar al salón, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la clase anterior. Kushina miraba atentamente a todos los que salían (con la cara somnolienta y los ojos totalmente perdidos).

-"Vaya, ¿ahora si te dignarás a entrar?"-escuchó por detrás, una voz llena de orgullo, le susurraba lentamente cada una de las palabras en su oído, erizándole la piel de la nuca. Le reprochaba las dos ocasiones seguidas en las que se había olvidado de ir a la sesión, con el placer de ver como la vergüenza se apoderaba de las mejillas de la pelirroja-"¡Hola Hikari-san!"-saludó sonriente, mientras la pelinegra respondía el saludo verbal con un gesto de su mano.

-"Minato…"-dijo en voz alta Kushina, utilizando aquel mordaz tono que solo él, podía obtener.

-"Ya sé que sabes hablar, pero por favor no gastes mi nombre…"-se mofó mientras ella se giraba y lo retaba por milésima vez con la mirada-"La clase es meditación, sólo meditación…"-recalcó con sorna-"¿podrás soportarla?"-

-"Si un cabeza hueca como tú pudo, yo también…"-

-"Te recuerdo que yo sí voy al ritmo de los demás…yo no tengo que tomar el nivel anterior de matemáticas aplicadas…"-

El leve sonrojo de ella se acrecentó de las mejillas de la chunnin, mientras en sus pupilas hervía aquella terrible furia contenida en todo su cuerpo. Minato sonrió, bastante complacido al hacerla rabiar con tanta facilidad. Subió su mano y frotó su palma contra su pelo, lo cual la despeinó. Se retiró con un rápido, brusco y doloroso manotazo.

-"¿Te comieron la lengua, rojita?"-

Kushina levantó la mano y la cerró en un puño, dispuesta a clavarlo en el estómago del rubio, seguramente esa acción lo dejaría callado… Hikari detuvo su ataque tomando su muñeca con rapidez.

-"Oye Minato, ¿podrías dejar de fastidiarla?"-

-"No lo creo Hikari-san"-replicó sin pensarlo mucho-"Ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Es tan fácil molestarle que se vuelve adictivo…"-

-"Púdrete"- pidió la extranjera abriéndose paso para entrar a la clase más aburrida que había existido. La morena sólo movió la cabeza sin poder creer la falta de caballerosidad que él presentaba cada vez que tenía que ver a Kushina. Normalmente era un tipo tranquilo, sin más pasatiempo que estar haciendo travesuras durante las misiones. Era su forma de divertirse. Pero últimamente… el blanco de sus recreaciones, era la pobre pelirroja.

-"Minato, jamás creí decirlo. Pero eres un imbécil"-dijo a manera de despedida.

El rubio ante tal declaración sólo alcanzo a preguntarse si de verdad era hostilidad o algo más le incitaba a estar de tal humor siempre que estaba su nueva compañera de misión.

Se encogió de hombros, y sintiéndose incapaz de comprenderse, se marchó bamboleándose con orgullo al tiempo que tarareaba una canción irreal que su mente había compuesto hace mucho tiempo.

Kushina por su parte, dejó sus pertenecías en el piso del aula, que para facilitar las practicas había sido recubierto con tatami de color azul rey. Hikari hizo lo mismo y se colocó en posición de flor de loto, esperando las órdenes del sensei.

La lección le pareció tan lenta a la pelirroja, que incluso empezó a cabecear con demasiada frecuencia, al grado de que tenía que poner firme el cuello para evitar tan desagradable e irrespetuosa acción. Miró a Hikari por el rabillo del ojo. Siempre tan centrada, sin quejarse de lo que sufría… era todo un ejemplo a seguir… al menos hasta que observó como la pelinegra caía desplomada sobre los tatamis, completamente perdida en sus sueños.

-"¡Hikari-san!"-bramó Kushina interrumpiendo a todos los presentes, tan alto y agudo fue su grito que la morena despertó al instante, apenada por el suceso.

El sensei explotó. Con una respectiva mirada a cada una, las obligó a salir del aula sin mediar palabra alguna. Ambas chicas salieron corriendo despavoridas, jalando sus pertenecías con brusca vergüenza.

-"Gomen, Hikari-san, es solo que me sorprendió verla un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¿Fuera de si…?"-trató de excusarse la chica de pelo de fuego.

-"No hay problema. Por lo menos no fui la única expulsada del aula… ¿cierto, Kushina-san?"-explicó acariciándole el pelo con un fraternal estilo, mientras se dirigían a buscar a Tsunade, la única sannin. Hikari tenía algo muy importante que darle y no podía retrasarse más. Aprovecharía el tiempo ganado sin la clase. Con tales pensamientos, abandonaron el colegio que tanto odiaba la chica Uzumaki. La charla no se extinguió con el comentario anterior, pues los efímeros y extraños comentarios de la extranjera eran rarísimos y fascinantes para la ninja originaria de Konoha. La conversación duró hasta llegar a las oficinas del Sandaime, donde verían no sólo a la poderosa rubia, sino que también se reportaría Hikari.

-"Hola"-saludó con su voz y un gesto de la mano, la estudiante del Hokage.

-"Buenas"-respondió gentilmente Tsunade.

-"Buenas, las tenga usted"-respondió Jiraya mirando indiscretamente el pecho de la poderosa rubia que tenía a un lado. Esta le replicó clavándole el puño en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que el peliblanco escupió saliva involuntariamente.

-"¿Quién es ella?"-preguntó la mujer, siguiendo con su reclamo no verbal hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo, quien se retorcía salvajemente en el piso a causa de las patadas y puñetazos.

-"Soy Uzumaki Kushina"-se presentó a si misma, inclinando la cabeza, sabiendo frente a quien estaba-"Vengo de la aldea del remolino, mucho gusto"-

-"Y también se ve mucho menor de lo que en realidad es, ¿Cierto, Kushi-chan?"-añadió mordazmente su profesor, sabiendo que eso la haría rabiar. Acto seguido, la pelirroja tenía la cara roja de furia, pero por alguna razón no estaba golpeando a su superior.

-"Pensé que lo golpearías, Kushina-san, justo como lo intentas hacer con Minato-san"-exclamó su compañera de clases.

-"¿Minato? ¿Namikaze Minato?"-preguntó la rubia, levantando una ceja, con evidente interés.

-"Si, Minato, el rubio cretino"-describió Jiraya moviendo la mano con desdén.

-"Ese imbécil…"-murmuró la chica del remolino con algo de resentimiento. El comentario sí fue escuchado por todos los presentes, pero nadie se lo comentó de inmediato, tratando de darle la connotación menos distorsionada posible.

-"Oye… Kushina-chan…"-dijo por lo bajo el sensei oficial de la pelirroja-"A ti… ¿te gusta Minato-kun?"-le susurró con picardía mientras veía como las mejillas de su pupila se enrojecían tan brutalmente que parecía un tomate con peluca.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Jiraya-sensei! ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que jamás he oído!"-bramó molesta, haciendo aspavientos, mientras su cara ardía tanto que podían ver el humo que se desprendía de su epidermis.

-"¿Minato-kun y Kushina-chan?"-repitió la sannin mientras se llevaba el índice a la barbilla y empezaba a considerarlo-"No suena tan descabellado…"-dirigió sus ojos a una desquiciada versión de la kunoichi Uzumaki-"Y a ella sí le gusta el amigo en cuestión… ¿Tú que piensas, Hikari-chan?"-

La morena estaba peor que la pelirroja. Era demasiada información para su pobre cabeza. Pareciera que su sistema operativo se estuviera reiniciando.

-"Te estoy hablando, Hikari-chan"-repitió, algo molesta, Tsunade.

Andou, movió rápidamente la cabeza y tras un breve silencio, contestó con sinceridad:

-"No lo sé… digo… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado"-

-"¿Cómo actúa Minato-kun con ella?"-

-"La jode mucho"-dijo casi sin pensar.

-"Eso es raro… pero bueno un chico de 17 años no creo que sea muy maduro en situaciones amorosas"-

-"Te equivocas Tsunade, Minato es muy maduro, capaz de ver a través de las decepciones humanas y por tanto es un excelente jounin"-le reprochó el peliblanco

-"Igualito a ti, Jiraya. Increíbles en batalla, pero dan pena ajena en situaciones amorosas…"-concluyó la rubia con pesadez.

-"¿De verdad estás bien, Kushina-san…?"-la cuestionó pasando su mano por su frente, tratando de saber si tenía fiebre o algo similar-"Parece que te ha dado una insolación"-

-"No…"-replicó temblorosamente, con la cara ardiéndole-"Tengo que irme a casa, lo siento"-dijo esta recuperando un poco su color normal, aunque aún se notaban las secuelas de tan intenso color.

-"¿Te acompaño a casa?"-preguntó preocupada Hikari

-"No gracias. Discúlpeme Tsunade-sama… es sólo que tengo que hacer la cena y limpiar mi cuarto…"-

-"¡Que excusa más tonta, Kushina-chan!"-le reprochó la voluptuosa rubia.

-"En serio lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama…"-alcanzó a decir dirigiéndose a la puerta con nerviosismo. Dirigió sus manos hasta la perilla y justo en ese momento, esta se abrió revelando al rubio Namikaze. Un gritó salió de la boca de la pelirroja y el color de su pelo se presentó en su cara, de nuevo.

-"Mira nada más, Jiraya-sensei, el piso tiene una mancha roja… ¿Traigo el trapeador?"-dijo con afán de molestarla. La chica no contestó nada en absoluto. Simplemente se quedó estática, mirando al recién llegado con tanta confusión que no pudo articular palabra alguna contra sus afirmaciones. Tampoco pudo moverse. El ojiazul se inclinó y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, después paso su mano derecha por su frente-"Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien? Tienes fiebre… ¿apoco las bestias se enferman?"-

Kushina gritó y hundió su puño en el estómago del jounin, apartándolo rápidamente de su camino para salir corriendo como quien había visto al diablo mismo. Siguió gritando afuera del cuarto, y sus pisadas se escucharon por todo el edificio. Tsunade rió. Minato se retorcía en el piso por culpa del tremendo golpe que le fue aplicado.

-"Esa…"-intentó decir el calificativo que tenía para la extranjera en ese momento, pero no pudo decir nada más por el intenso dolor.

-"Minato-kun… ¿Qué opinas de Kushina?"-preguntó Jiraya con interés. Las otras dos mujeres lo vieron asombradas por la pregunta.

El joven genio se puso de pie con dificultad, sin soltarse la zona afectada.

-"¿Qué quiere que le diga sensei? ¡Es una idiota! ¡Uno que se preocupa porque tiene fiebre y mire como me paga! ¡Esa no es una mujer es un demonio!"-bramó molesto.

-"En fin, ¿Qué quieres aquí?"-cuestionó secamente la sannin.

-"Vine a pedirle a mi sensei que me entrene un poco más en taijutsu, siento que estoy perdiendo el ritmo"-dijo recordando su meta.

-"El catorce de febrero a las seis en punto. Trae algo de desayunar"-dictaminó el peliblanco tras unos pocos segundos de pensar-"Dile también a Kushina. Estoy seguro que será una buena idea que practique sus ataques asesinos como este…"-

-"¿El catorce…?"-se quejó estupefacto Minato.

-"Si. Es el día ideal para entrenar. Asi podrás evadir a tus fanáticas desquiciadas y ponerte en forma como dios, tu rango y el ramen manda"-exclamó su maestro con singular alegría. El rubio bufó molesto.

-"Anda Minato-kun…relájate, habrá tiempo para tus admiradoras más allegadas. Siempre lo hay. Dicen que hay más tiempo que vida y yo creo que es cierto. Además, esta celoso de que a ti si te quieran… a él ni le ladran"-

El jounin no le contestó a la sannin. Simplemente, inclinó la cabeza diciendo adiós y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el orgullo sumamente herido.

_**°O°O°**_

-"No me gusta…es un imbecil… es un rubio hueco y vacío… y barato… y…simplemente no me gusta… No me gusta…es un imbecil… es un rubio hueco y vacío… y barato… y…simplemente no me gusta… No me gusta…es un imbecil… es un rubio hueco y vacío… y barato… y…simplemente no me gusta"-se repetía Kushina mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la aldea, corriendo como si no existiese un mañana. Corría a tal velocidad que no parecía una mancha roja que cercaba la pequeña zona de Konoha. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas, ardían tanto que pensó que se desmayaría por el exceso de calor en su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan feroces que estaba segura que el músculo saldría saltando de su caja toráxica, para después caer a sus propios pies. La idea de contemplar uno de sus órganos principales frente a frente no era precisamente agradable. Finalmente, cansada, exhausta e incapaz de seguir avanzando a tal ritmo, se tumbó sobre el césped de una zona poco poblada. Gracias a las fuerzas supremas, a esa hora no había alma alguna entrenando en los bosques, asi que podía definir sus sentimientos con un poco de paz.

Miró al cielo, justo antes de cerrar los ojos. **"No es cierto. No me gusta. Es engreído, narcisista, creído, brusco, lépero, inmaduro… egoísta…"** siguió nombrando mentalmente cada uno de los defectos que le encontraba. Riéndose al imaginarse al Namikaze diciéndolo el mismo con poses bastante transexuales y voz chillona. Era un espectáculo asombrosamente divertido, tanto que pronto la risa se hizo más y más audible, hasta que el estómago le comenzó a doler.

Cuando aquella imagen mental desapareció por completo de la mente de la chica, volvió el mismo tema. Una punzada en la panza le hizo recordar que no podía postergar aquella situación para pensarla después. Luchando contra sus deseos, tan solo se puso de pie con una actitud altanera.

-"No importa… ¿Para que buscarle respuesta si no tiene ni pregunta?"-Acto seguido, salió corriendo con destino a su casa para cenar, hacer tarea y dormir en su mullida camita. Tenía la cabeza vacía mientras canturreaba la canción que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña. Sus pasos cortos y acompasados, se movían al ritmo de una melodía que sólo existía en su mente, en un recuerdo que revivía con alegría.

-"Ojala que llueva café en el campo… que caiga un aguacero de yuca…"-canturreaba con los labios entreabiertos, en un murmullo inexistente-"y del cielo una jarita de queso blanco y al sur una montaña de berro y miel… ojala que llueva café…"-

El camino a casa no era demasiado largo, pero sinceramente, ella no tenía ganas de llegar. Konoha era un buen lugar para vivir de manera estable y sin las emociones que la vida de ninja poseía. Para su desgracia, ella no estaba en posición de disfrutar como turista de la aldea. Había llegado para ser reconocida como chunnin, y durante el tiempo que duraba el intenso y complejo examen, se había hospedado con su tía, la hermana de su padre, el jefe del clan Uzumaki.

En la aldea del remolino, una de las familias más respetadas era a la que Kushina pertenecía, el clan Uzumaki. El padre de la pelirroja, era el primogénito y jefe de la enorme, ruidosa, famosa y respetada estirpe de ruidosos personajes de cabellos rojizos. Los integrantes de aquel linaje, eran en su mayoría, mujeres. Seis hermanas, dos hermanos, una madre, un padre… sin duda, una familia complicada. Su tía, estaba casada con un ninja de la aldea de la hoja y por tanto pudo tener alojamiento seguro, ya que si no hubiera sido por la propuesta de su querida familiar, jamás hubiera subido de nivel. Sus papás eran demasiado sobre protectores con ella. Quizá porque era niña, o probablemente porque era la que tendría el cargo de su padre. Seguramente la razón era una mezcla de ambas cosas…

Suspiró sonoramente, siguiendo su camino a paso de tortuga, mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro y apartaba los rebeldes mechones rojizos de sus pómulos. Debía de apresurarse, para hacer la comida lo más pronto posible. Era una extraña tradición en todas las casas en dónde un Uzumaki habitaba: cada semana se turnaban la preparación de la comida. Asi era un poco más equitativo, más variado y se aprendían muchas cosas que en batalla son útiles (al menos eso decían…).

Bufó molesta. La comida que Kushina preparaba era buena, pero no muy laboriosa porque detestaba tardarse mucho en la cocina. Por alguna razón se le había antojado un enorme plato humeante de ramen combinado, con pedacitos de pollo y tocino flotando en un caldo cobrizo… se le hacía agua la boca con solo pensarlo. ¡Que lastima que ella no pudiera hacer tal maravilla culinaria! Solo había dos personas que conocían la receta y una de ellas era su adorada madre, quien estaba a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. La otra, no tendría su turno frente a la estufa hasta después de siete días…

-"Ojala que llueva café en el campo, peinar un alto cerro de trigo y maguey… bajar por la colina de arroz graneado…"-canturreó, aumentando la velocidad y por consiguiente, alejándose a mayor velocidad del bosque.

O°o°o°O

-"¿Sabes que estás perdiendo condición?"-le reprochó Jiraya a Minato mientras contaba la vuelta trescientos catorce que había dado a la aldea. El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada mientras aceleraba el paso. Kushina estaba en el pasto, contemplando las nubes con absoluto interés, seguramente descifrando las formas que tenían aquellas vaporosas apariciones. Ella ya había concluido sus mil vueltas, pues había llegado a la hora pactada y él, pretextó que el despertador ya no tenía baterías…

-"¡Anda! ¡Ponle empeño!"-se burló la chica sin dejar de tararear una canción que al parecer nadie conocía-"ojala el otoño en vez de hojas secas, pinte mi cosecha…"-

-"¿Qué cantas Kushina-chan?"-preguntó el peliblanco examinándola con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-"¡Nada, nada! ¡Nada Sensei!"-negó efusivamente mientras hacía graciosos ademanes que denotaban su involuntario sonrojo.

-"Déjela sensei, seguramente no es nada de importancia"-se burló Minato antes de perderse en el horizonte. La pelirroja, lejos de enfadarse por el comentario, se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, por culpa del sol que empezaba asomarse.

-"Eh… Kushina… despierta…"-susurró divertido el sannin, viendo como sus quedas palabras no eran escuchadas por su alumna-"Venga Kushina, sabes que a la novia de Minato no le gustará que lo veas de esa manera…"-La frase surtió el efecto necesario. La pobre chica abrió los ojos de golpe, girándose a ver a su maestro mientras perdía el control de su quijada-"Oye, tranquilízate, no tiene novia, es solo que no querías escuchar…"-

-"No me interesa si tiene o no tiene novia. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por eso?"-explicó tartamudeando cada palabra

-"¡La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo!"-dijo Jiraya deseando jamás haber tocado el tema en primer lugar, no era muy bueno manejando a chicas hiperactivas enamoradas. Y esta en particular tenía la pinta de que lo asesinaría si su comentario se volvía realidad, también tenía los ojos llorosos… La última vez que había visto esa mirada, fue cuando Tsunade supo sobre la muerte de su novio, Dan… El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo…en definitiva, las mujeres eran más peligrosas que los hombres…

-"¿Sabes? Era solo una broma. Minato no tendrá novia en mucho tiempo, al menos no hasta que encuentre una lo suficientemente desquiciada como para aguantar todos sus desplantes, mal carácter, entre otras cosas, que una chica linda que se de a respetar no va a aceptar…Él necesita otro tipo de mujer, alguien que sea muy especial"-dijo tratando de calmarla.

-"¿Y a quien le importa saber que tipo de mujer le conviene a ese idiota?"-respondió mirando a otro punto. Jamás admitiría que se sentía mucho mejor. Jiraya sonrió ampliamente

-"Oye, dime ¿Cómo es el lugar donde vivías?"-preguntó, zanjando el tema.

-"Es… similar a este… digo es una aldea ninja, no varía demasiado… sinceramente lo que extraño es a mi familia…"-explicó apenada, moviendo los pies como niña pequeña

-"¿Tu familia se sabe la canción de hace rato?"-

-"Si. Ellos me la enseñaron. Mis primos la corean conmigo cuando nos vemos. Aunque mi mamá me la cantó primero. Ella es a la que se le escucha mejor"-

O°o°o°O

Corría como desesperado, como si no hubiese un mañana, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su ser, jadeando de vez en cuando. Odiaba tener que hacer sus vueltas después que la mocosa de pelo rojo. Era extraña, pequeña y molesta. Y él, Minato, estaba furioso por su propia falla. Siguió andando a una velocidad casi irreal, ya faltaba poco para darle la vuelta a la montaña donde estaban las cabezas de los antiguos líderes, cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba de la nuca, tumbándolo en el suelo irremediablemente.

Se quejó para sus adentros, y lo único que daba muestras de su dolor, eran sus ojos entrecerrados.

-"Levántate, idiota"-escuchó la voz de Tsunade, quien estaba viéndolo desde las alturas con la sonrisa característica de quienes conocen algo que otros no. Aquella mueca intrigó al jounin, quien se colocó en la posición de loto, mirando los ojos miel de su superior, tratando de descifrar porque lo había tirado sin previo aviso.

-"¡Tsunade-sama!"-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

O°o°o°O

-"…mi primo siempre ha dicho que necesito cortarme el pelo, pero yo no le veo sentido, ¿Tú si, sensei?"-la pelirroja parloteaba alegremente con Jiraya, quien simplemente asentía y a veces opinaba. Era una chica mucho más dicharachera de lo que aparentaba, y por primera vez, el poderoso y pervertido sannin tenía ganas de saber más de la aldea del remolino. A lo lejos, Minato estaba llegando. Contrario a lo indicado para el calentamiento, el ojiazul se detuvo justo detrás de Kushina.

-"Oye Minato, te dije que corrieras sin parar hasta que termi…"-las palabras se le escaparon de la boca al ver al rubio de pie, jadeando.

-"Oye…"-murmuró jalándole el cuello de la playera oscura por la parte de atrás a la chica de ojos castaños.

-"Idiota, vete a terminar… el sensei y yo hablamos de cosas más importantes"-dijo con soberbia sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-"Oye…"-él no se rindió. Siguió jalando la tela hasta que esta se puso de pie y lo encaró. Justo cuando las hirientes palabras estaban apunto de escapar de su pequeña boca rosada, él le tendió una rosa roja. Un pequeño botón rojizo.

-"Ten…"-y las palabras brotaron de la boca de Minato Namikaze, pero jamás tocaron los tímpanos de la chica, quien simplemente tomó la flor en su mano derecha, y sintió como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban con un sentimiento que no podía identificar con facilidad.

O°o°o°O

Uff! ¡Terminé! por fin el segundo capitulo de este fic esta completo y me siento absolutamente feliz de como ha quedado. Si, he puesto algo de la familia de Kushina, pero no puedo darles nombres a los abuelos de Naruto, siento que es sacrilegio (yo y mis traumas internos) asi que por favor sean pacientes. Minato no ha tenido tanto protagonismo en esta parte de la historia, pero prometo que tendrá su propio capitulo, enteramente dedicado a él. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, los que me comentaron y a la pobre que betea esta historia, Okami oneesama.

Realmente no se que haría sin ustedes.

PD: La canción con la que se realizó este capitulo, es "Ojala que llueva café" (es la canción que canta Kushina en varias ocasiones).


	3. Flores

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo

Muchas gracias, a todos los que han estado leyendo. Este es el tercer capitulo.

Acotaciones:

Letra Normal - Narración

_Letra Cursiva - Flash Backs_

**Letra Negrita- Pensamientos**

**Advertencia para los lectores ****diabéticos de este capitulo: **Este capitulo tiene muchísima miel de por medio, asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo. No quiero que el seguro de gastos médicos mayores me mande la factura del hospital, el acta de defunción y demás papeles asociados.

**Recomendación Musical para el capitulo:** Ojala que Llueva Café de Café Tacuba

Dejando Ir Amor

Capitulo III

Flores

"**Minato… es… está… dándome… una…ro… cosa…"**

Una enorme telaraña eran sus pensamientos, todos conectados y de una manera más que incoherente. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, inmóvil ante el calido contacto que habían establecido entre ambos. La rosa se mecía lentamente en su mano, y el rubio simplemente hablaba. Lo hacía con nerviosismo y en voz baja, temeroso de que alguien que no fuera ella descifrase las palabras.

-"Kushina… espero que hoy tengas un gran día en compañía quienes más quieres…"-

Jiraya miraba la escena con la boca abierta, no sólo por la ternura que su jounin le mostraba a la hiperactiva kunnoichi, sino por el contraste que había entre las efímeras palabras y el enorme gran sentimiento con el que se aferraban a la delicada nuca blanquecina. Sujetaba también su cintura, delineándola aun cuando había demasiada tela de por medio, prácticamente estaba encorvado, encima de ella, como si ocultara su figura de los demás. Como si todo se hubiera disuelto para ambos.

El peliblanco estaba incomodo, como estuviera presenciando una extraña relación sexual en la que el contacto físico era tan delicado e inocente, que el sonrojo en la cara del espectador era mayor que si se encontraran los protagonistas en el piso gimiendo a todo pulmón. Por primera vez, retiró sus ojos de aquella escena. Y pese a que había visto parejas abrazándose, besándose o teniendo sexo feliz y desenfrenado, esa era el acontecimiento con más sentimiento que jamás había presenciado… Jiraya lanzó un suspiro, muy propio de un envidioso.

Kushina tembló en los brazos del rubio, quien no había terminado de darle un discurso que ella no escuchó. Él estaba hablando de más. Era extraño, tenía tantas ganas de callarse y de que la pelirroja se aferrase a su espalda con la misma fuerza que él lo hacía con su cuerpo. Aquel olor peculiar de la chica, le inundaba la mente, entorpeciéndole los sentidos, enrojeciendo sus mejillas, acelerándole los latidos del corazón, paralizando sus actos, de ahí se derivaba el abrazo tan posesivo con el que la ataba a su propio ser. Inclinó un poco más la cabeza, logrando que los labios de la Uzumaki rozaran el lóbulo de su oído. Estos temblaron mientras la jovencita trataba de articular palabra alguna, siendo un trabajo arduo por las condiciones en las que estaba siendo sometida. Finalmente, tres simples sílabas escaparon de su boca y no hizo falta nada más.

-"Minato…"-

Una simple frase temblorosa e insegura que se clavó en lo más oscuro de esa mente calculadora y rubia. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sus pupilas se dilataron y un inmenso calor lo recorrió. Todas las palabras que el Namikaze dijo, fueron anuladas por un leve e involuntario suspiro.

El nombre de su compañero jounin, la sacó del hechizo del que era prisionera. Y sintiéndose inmensamente confundida, se encontró a si misma en los brazos de Minato, quien parecía no querer soltarla en ningún momento. Un gracioso color carmín se apoderó de su cara, el corazón parecía dispuesto a estrellarse enfrente del maldito creído. Sus manos sudaron… Sin pensarlo más, colocó sus palmas sobre el pecho cubierto del ojiazul y con un fuerte empujón, lo apartó con violencia. Jadeante, lo retó con la mirada, esperando alguna reacción asesina de parte de él. Contrario a los esperado, Minato se quedó de pie, quieto y sin decir nada, viéndola con tanto interés y curiosidad que parecía poder ver su alma confusa y dispersa. Tanto fue su miedo, que dio media vuelta como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo reflejarse en esas inquisidoras orbes azules. Sintiéndose incapacitada para mirarlo a los ojos, al menos no podría mientras tuviera esa expresión en su cara.

La tensión creció en segundos, ya que parecía que ambos habían despertado de aquel extraño y delirante transe influenciado (claramente) por el catorce de febrero. La pelirroja se giró y caminó hacia su sensei, con la cara ardiéndole como el mismo infierno y sin más miramientos, suplicó en voz baja y entrecortada:

-"Jiraya-sensei… ¿puedo retirarme?"-por primera vez se refería al sannin con el supuesto respeto que tenía que tenerle. Los ojos del legendario ninja se posaron con poca discreción en la figura aun lejana del rubio. Este estaba de pie, con una graciosa mueca. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera jurado que Minato Namikaze había contraído una severa y asesina diarrea por culpa algún tazón de ramen en mal estado. Al parecer no escuchó las palabras suplicantes de Kushina, y mucho menos estaba al tanto de su propia realidad. El sensei miró con dulzura los ojos cristalinos de la extranjera, vio sus puños apretados con una risa propia de un padre, y catalogó aquel temblor que recorría ese pequeño cuerpecito. El mismo tipo de reacción que tiene una mujer después de conocer a alguien verdaderamente especial. Le costó admitir que le recordaba a Tsunade cuando llegó a golpearlo porque Dan le había invitado un ramen. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Aun con su poco conocimiento sobre el romanticismo femenino (al menos no conocía nada de lo que fuese relativo a su compañera de equipo y su alumna), supo que era inhumano retenerla ahí, junto con aquel idiota que por alguna razón inexplicable, se atrevía a darle una flor. ¡Y encima de todo, _roja_! Aquel ojiazul tendría que responder a sus preguntas o sufriría un infierno más grande de lo que podía imaginar.

-"Anda, ya vete…"-dijo paternalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza y con un movimiento de la mano. Una sincera sonrisa atravesó la cara de Kushina, quien se inclinó en señal de profundo respeto (la primera y la última vez que lo haría con él) y salió corriendo gritándole:

-"¡Gracias, Jiraya-sensei!"-

El peliblanco se giró a ver a Minato quien había reaccionado, sosteniendo la mirada al horizonte, justo en el punto donde se veía ondear aquella larga cola de fuego. Tan ocupado estaba viéndole, que no sintió la presencia de su maestro.

-"Galán, tienes mucho que explicarme… y quiero que seas sincero…"-empezó colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiazul, presionando levemente.

El Namikaze inspiró, como si jamás lo hubiese hecho en su vida. Tres veces repitió aquella acción. Miró los ojos de su poderoso líder, buscando piedad. Y bajando la cabeza, relató una historia que heló a Jiraya y le valió una soberana paliza, de la cual, por vergüenza, no se defendió… porque no había castigo más grande que caer en su propia trampa. Y eso era, lo que había pasado.

°O°O°O°

Corrió desesperada, moviendo sin querer la rosa recién regalada. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el maldito jounin. Y su deseo más grande era poder quitarse el sonrojo y la estúpida sonrisa que estaba en su rostro. Era la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo tan susceptible a situaciones adversas. Tan impulsivo… La pena se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera cediendo a sus emociones? ¿Qué dirían sus familiares? Seguramente a los pequeños les haría gracia el tema de la rosa. Los dos mayores querrían golpear a Minato hasta sacarle los intestinos. Los tíos estarían felices de tener otro mocoso con quien reír y jugar ajedrez. Sus tías cocinarían felices, comentarían lo guapo que seguramente encontrarían al tipejo (aunque este no se hubiera bañado en cien días y se hubiera revolcado en estiércol antes de la presentación) y preguntarían sobre los planes de boda. Su mamá sonreiría, se encogería de hombros para después seguir cantando con la misma alegría de siempre. De pronto, apareció la imagen de su primo favorito… ¿Qué diría él?

Para su desgracia, no pudo contestarse. Siguió caminando con rumbo a su casa en Konoha, preguntándose por primera vez en su vida, que se sentiría usar vestidos y tener primas, amigas y conocidas del sexo femenino. No es que no conociera mujeres, vaya, que estúpido sonaba. Era simplemente que ella siempre había estado rodeada por sus primos, siendo ellos con los que más convivía. Su desgracia empezaba siendo hija única del clan Uzumaki, y terminaba en el profundo respeto que la gente del remolino sentía por esta familia. Gracias a esto, su nombre fue olvidado al instante y todo aldeano, vecino, maestro y similar la llamaba con profundo respeto: Uzumaki-sama. Era extraño ver como una niña pequeña y pelirroja se aferraba a la mano de su madre mientras caminaban por el mercado, comprando víveres y los niños mayores, (por alguna razón, asustados) saludaban a la chiquilla, llamándola Uzumaki-sama. Parecía el trato para una princesa. Y lo más complejo, era que Kushina estaba muy lejos de ser la princesa del cuento de hadas que todos en la aldea concebían como su destino. Sin dejar de moverse, llegó jadeando a la puerta de su casa, recargó la frente en la gruesa madera, dudando en entrar. No había nadie ahí dentro. Su tía seguramente estaba en el mercado, su tío… la verdad no sabía donde estaba él (y sinceramente, poco le importaba). Reunión un poco de valor y entró en la desierta morada. Literalmente se arrancó los zapatos lo más pronto que pudo, para correr al cuarto de huéspedes que usaba como propio. La puerta de la habitación, ya estaba abierta asi que simplemente la cruzó en dos zancadas, para después tumbarse en la cama individual de sabanas blancas. El botón cayó a la altura de su cara, pero ella se resistió a verlo. Un enorme suspiró lleno el solitario ambiente que la rodeaba, aunque al disolverse, la tensión se volvió a apoderar de su ser. Finalmente contempló la rosa roja. Se perdió en los pliegues de los pétalos, en la caprichosa forma que tenían y como se juntaban formando una figura extraña. Caminó a la cocina, y comenzó a buscar un vaso de cristal para llenarlo con agua y ahí poner esa cosa roja… Justo cuando sujetó cierto recipiente transparente que parecía cumplir con las condiciones, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría con violencia. Giró la cabeza y vio como entraba Bruce, con la espalda cargada de cientos de flores blancas, más en especifico, rosas blancas. Rock Bruce, era un muchacho de unos diecinueve años, alto, de pobladas cejas negras y ojos igualmente oscuros. El pelo azabache estaba alborotado y tenía una larga trenza que normalmente caía por la espalda, pero en ese preciso momento, estaba sobre su hombro derecho, quizá para evitar molestias al cargar tantas plantas.

-"Mierda… maldito tipo de la tienda…"-murmuraba el chico, ajeno a la presencia de Kushina.

-"¿Bruce?"-lo llamó ella rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos oscuros del ninja la contemplaron con sorpresa. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y el cargamento cayó irremediablemente al suelo, enviando las flores en todas direcciones posibles. Antes de que la pelirroja dijese algo, ya era rodeada por los brazos de su primo.

-"¿No andabas en el examen?"-preguntó rodeándole el cuello con un brazo

-"Ya lo terminé y puedo presumirte, que creo que lo he acreditado con los máximos honores. Ahora si, soy un jounin. Bueno, lo seré en la ceremonia de premiación"-le dijo fingiendo soberbia, tono raro que hizo reír a la Uzumaki.

Al separarse, él pelinegro se dio cuenta de su falta y quiso enmendarlo, recogiendo una a una las flores hasta juntarlas de nuevo en un enorme ramo que era más grande que su cabeza.

-"¡Toma Kushina, el único rayo rojizo que el atardecer que la juventud de tus padres creo! ¡Son para ti!"-explicó tendiéndole el enorme ramo-"Verás… planté las rosas blancas por error… creí que estabas entrenando y quería barnizarlas de carmín, como tu pelo… que brilla como el mismísimo sol que alumbra nuestro camino joven… y…"-

-"No hace falta Bruce, no es necesario"-lo calló avergonzada, tomando en sus brazos lo ofrecido, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Bruce no era una persona que se andaba con rodeos. Tampoco se tomaba a la ligera las cosas, lo cual dificultaba el pleno entendimiento de ciertas situaciones. Como pudo, llevo las flores a su cuarto. Estas ya habían florecido previamente y estaban perfumando todo a su paso. Las depositó sobre el colchón con toda la delicadez que pudo.

-"Ayúdame a buscar un jarrón…"-pidió ella. Y él obedeció.

Ambos dejaron el cuarto sin percatarse que en medio de la oleada de blancura, se distinguía una mancha roja, como la primera gota de sangre de un corazón palpitante.

°O°O°O°

De la nada, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un aura furiosa, que penetró sin haber sido invitado a pasar. Con tanta fuerza había abierto la puerta, que hasta la perilla salió volando, estrellándose contra una de las paredes.

-"Tsunade"-bramó Jiraya con voz ronca, clavando su mirada en el rostro blanco de ella, quien no parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que había acontecido.

-"Siempre tan melodramático."-reprochó en un tono tranquilo. Observó la marca que la perilla había dejado, pero no estableció contacto visual con su compañero de equipo.

-"No estoy jugando, ¿Se puede saber porque obligaste a Minato a darle esa maldita rosa a Kushina? ¡La pobre esta más traumada que de costumbre!"-gritó mientras daba enormes zancadas por la habitación, sin respirar adecuadamente. La rubia estaba cruzada de brazos, viendo al techo con la expresión de una madre enojada al escuchar los berrinches de su hijito.

-"Cálmate. No pasa nada. A Kushina le gusta Minato. Es mi regalo de San Valentín para nuestra querida niña de pelo rojo"-dijo sin darle importancia.

-"¡Idiota! A Minato no le gusta Kushina, solo lo hizo para darte gusto. Es más, estoy seguro que lo amenazaste"-

-"Claro que lo amenacé. Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le dije lo que tenía que hacer. Evidentemente, debía de cumplir su misión. No me quedó de otra"-

-"¡No podemos meternos en asuntos amorosos! ¡Mucho menos si son equipo de trabajo!"-

-"¿Qué tu y yo no también estábamos en las mismas?"-

Jiraya retrocedió molesto.

-"No es lo mismo mujer, recuerda que tú me has rechazado miles de veces"-

-"Si es cierto lo que dices de Minato, entonces no habrá problema, Kushina es fuerte como tú comprenderás. Y todo saldrá bien"-

-"Temo decirte que no es tan sólida como parece. Tengo miedo de que salga lastimada. Minato no es exactamente muy bueno pensando cosas que involucren algo que no es una misión. En asuntos del corazón es un reverendo tarado"-

Tsunade rió.

-"Tranquilízate, sólo le dio la dichosa rosa esa que le robe a los Yamanaka"-

-"También se le echó encima por un rato, claro que no con intenciones sexuales… al menos eso quiero creer"-

-"¿¡Qué!?"-

-"Lo que oíste mujer"-

-"Yo sólo le dije que le diera la flor, no que la abrazara…"-

-"¿No creerás que a nuestro Minato-kun le gusta…?"-

Un minuto de tenso silencio rodeo a ambos sannin, mientras afuera el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que las hojas de los árboles surcaban los cielos con violenta rapidez. Afuera seguramente habría una tormenta. Adentro se trataba de conocer los por menores de otra batalla no precisamente del tipo natural.

Una carcajada salió de la pequeña boca de Tsunade. Risa que fue ampliamente celebrada por él peliblanco.

°O°O°O°

De alguna manera, no había querido levantarse del piso después de la paliza que su maestro le había propinado. Con moretones en toda la extensión de su cuerpo y un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de su boca, el Namikaze no estaba preparado para encarar a la pelirroja del remolino. Tumbado ahí, en el pasto, contemplaba las nubes tratando de pensar como llegaría a su casa y explicaría a sus padres como había terminado tan golpeado. Sinceramente también tenía ganas de explicarse a si mismo porqué la había abrazado. Y porque no dejaba de pensar en el aroma que percibió al tenerla tan cerca de sí… en el veloz latido de su propio corazón…

-"No puedo creer que mi tía no tenga un jarrón tan grande…"-escuchó cómo ella estaba hablando. ¡Ella! Nadie más podía hacer que esa frase sonara tan aguda, rara y al mismo tiempo fastidiosamente alegre.

Sin importarle, levantó la cabeza y la vio. Caminaba con las manos en la nuca, mirando al cielo, acompañada de un chico cejón vestido de verde…

-"¡Creo que es mi culpa querida Kushina! ¡Es mi culpa por no haberte conseguido un florero junto con las flores! ¡Han sido demasiadas mis faltas! ¿Qué clase de esposo seré? Después de encontrar el jarrón que combine con tus bellos ojos y resalte tu cabellera de fuego, ¡daré mil quinientas vueltas a toda Konoha para enmendarme!"-dijo el chico con tanta determinación que a Minato le provocó una intensa punzada en el estómago. Sin embargo, la enorme carcajada que salió de la boca de la pelirroja, le dio una enorme sensación de alivio.

Poco a poco, lo que empezó siendo un par de pequeñas siluetas, se fueron haciendo más y más grandes. Pronto, ambos pasaron por dónde se encontraba tirado el chico de ojos azules. Sus pupilas se vieron atraídas, como si de un raro magnetismo se tratase, hacía los cabellos rojizos de la molesta y (aparentemente) repulsiva chica. Ella sintió como si dos kunais de hirviente hierro se clavaran en su espalda, obligándose a si misma a girarse y ver al agresor.

Esos miraron a Minato, aquellos ojos temerosos, radiantes de energía que tanto deseaba (y al mismo tiempo no) tener sobre los propios, en una lucha indirecta y silenciosa de sentimientos aun indefinidos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Bruce al ver como ella giraba para enfocar otro punto.

-"Nada"-se apresuró a contestarle su prima, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada al rostro de su primo. Estaba bastante entretenida clavándosela a otra persona, lidiando con él con toda su rabia, con todo la pasión animal que estaba en su interior.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro con cierta molestia. Kushina estaba a punto de responderle del mismo modo tajante que la otra vez. Quizá, se hubiera ido con Rock Bruce y el asunto no hubiera pasado a mayores, pero para su desgracia, el maldito rubio se puso de pie.

-"Minato… Namikaze…-san"-soltó en tono fóbico el chico de ojos oscuros.

El personaje al que se refirió, se acercó en tres zancadas a la pequeña Uzumaki. Ella estaba (absolutamente) perdida en un mundo surrealista, hecho por sus propios sentimientos y la escrutadora mirada dejaba entrever una serie de sentimientos extraños que acosaban a Minato. Estaba más que segura de que sus propios ojos habían mostrado la maraña de pensamientos que estaban en su mente. Poco importó su situación física (cubierto de barro y con varias heridas que apenas se estaban cicatrizando) porque Kushina apenas y reparó en esto último, tenía más interés en lo que podía entender con aquella comunicación no hablada. Pero lo que más daño le hizo, fue el hecho de que él, confuso como estaba, clavó su frente en el hombro de ella. Bruce contempló con fingida indiferencia fingida aquella escena. Después de meditarlo un segundo o dos, jaló la mano de su prima y, sin siquiera saludar o despedirse del Namikaze, la sacó de ese mundo peligroso… de esa trampa… Jamás tocarían el tema de lo que pasó en ese momento, haciéndolo desaparecer pero reviviéndolo cada vez que tenían miedo o temor de no saber que sentía el otro. De alguna manera, esa acción, valía más que mil palabras.

Bruce, por su parte, jamás tuvo el descaro de trapear la cara de Kushina con ese momento tan intimo (puede que por la pena de estar haciendo mal tercio, o por el simple hecho de sentir enfermizos celos asesinos).

Es de idiotas creer que el amor hace más buenas a las personas. Puede que ellos no hagan el mal, pero se olvidan de hacer el bien por estar encadenados a algo más importante (aparentemente) que estar pensando en el bien de la humanidad. Pero lo que sí es absolutamente cierto, es afirmar que un enamorado (o un viciado) que tiene una meta basada en sus sentimientos (y que incluyen a _esa_ persona) es capaz de todo por lograr cumplir su objetivo. Y Rock Bruce estaba decidido a ser parte de Kushina, por lo menos de su vida.

Había empezado tiempo atrás, cuando Bruce vivía en la aldea del remolino junto con su madre, una adorable mujer perteneciente a los Uzumaki. La aldea de la hoja no le hacía justicia a la familia recién formada por ese matrimonio, asi que no les permitían entrar juntos al territorio de Konoha. Fue una etapa difícil, en la que después de muchas negociaciones, pudieron por fin mudarse a la aldea de origen del padre. El chico poco se acordaba del problema que representaba estar en la gran casa señorial de los Uzumaki y las malas interpretaciones que los aldeanos le daban al matrimonio de sus padres. Realmente, sus recuerdos estaban dirigidos a sus primos (todos hombres y con ideales irónicos, además de las constantes demostraciones de fuerza y poderío) y su prima Kushina. Para Bruce había dos personas en el mundo que él quería desmesuradamente y por las cuales se convirtió en ninja. Su madre y la querida niña pelirroja que jamás lloraba sin importar que tan rudos fueran sus primos. No era que la trataran mal, era la situación de que cualquier niña (en su lugar) lloraría, además de hacerse la victima. Pero no Kushina. Kushina era especial. Era SU Kushina.

°O°O°O°

-"Ya tengo las invitaciones para la premiación de los Jounin"-dictaminó el sandaime a su alumna, quien asintió sin responderle más-"Quiero que las entregues a todos sin falta. Además, quiero que sea antes de la hora del almuerzo ¿Puedes hacerlo, Hikari?"-

-"Si, Lord Hokage. Puede confiar en mi"-dijo la morena, tomando los sobres y la lista de los domicilios de los nuevos jounins.

-"Ah, antes de que se me olvide, no dejes que Tsunade o Jiraya se metan con las invitaciones. ¿Entendido?"-

-"Si Lord Hokage"-

-"¿Alguna pregunta?"-

-"No…"-respondió la pelinegra con un aire de auto suficiencia absoluto, mientras sonreía y salía de la oficina. Justo afuera de la oficina, estaban los dos sannin, quienes estaban con una curiosa mueca que hizo que Hikari se pusiera alerta.

-"¡Hola Hikari-chan!"-saludó Tsunade

-"Buenos días, tengo que irme..."-explicó levantando los sobres con un brusco gesto que hasta parecía un tanto grosero-"Los veré después"-

-"Oye… Hikari…"-Jiraya había posado una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, quien soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

-"Necesitamos que nos hagas un favorcito, Hikari-chan"-dijo la rubia poniéndose frente a la mensajera.

-"No"-respondió secamente-"Lord Hokage dijo que no deberían de interferir con las invitaciones"-

-"Ves, te dije que no lo querría hacer"-bufó Jiraya

-"Sólo dale este sobre a Minato ya que vas a estar repartiendo cosas por ahí… ah dile que lleve a una linda chica… y si logras hacerlo antes de las doce del día Jiraya te invitará un enorme tazón de ramen de pollo…"-

Una nube de polvo cubrió a los dos ninjas legendarios.

-"¿Crees que te escuchó?"-preguntó el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza.

-"Creo que por eso mismo ya se fue… yo me encargaré de que tenga su ramen"-explicó guiñándole un ojo a su antiguo compañero de equipo, gesto que sonrojó al sanin.

°O°O°O°

-"¡No tengo intenciones de acompañarte! Además yo no uso ni tengo un vestido…"-gritó enérgicamente Hikari con molestia en su rostro.

-"¡Puedes usar las cortinas de tu casa!"-pidió lastimosamente Minato-"Anda por favor es sólo una noche y hay ramen gratis…"-

-"Idiota, no voy a ponerme las cortinas… además como si no conocieras a la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha. Todas ellas morirían por estar en mi lugar"-dijo Hikari tras una buena carcajada la cual terminó bruscamente.

-"Que no tengan cerebro creo que es una de las muchas razones por las que no estoy interesado en ellas…"-dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-"Venga Minato, podrás encontrar a alguien más preparada que yo para ir a la premiación de Jounins de este año. Además que raro que te mandaran invitación si tu ya tuviste tu fiesta hace un año…"-

-"¿Cómo quién?"-

-"Como Kushina, te aseguro le dices que hay ramen y es capaz de arrastrarte hasta la fiesta"-

-"Lo dudo mucho… además ¿Por qué ella?"-

-"Es sólo un ejemplo, también puedes invitar a Tsunade-sama o al Sandaime, si estás tan desesperado"-

-"Kushina no tiene vestido"-apuntó el rubio

-"Si el problema es ese, dale tus cortinas, o le doy las mías, creo que voy a cambiar a persianas…"- dijo con sinceridad la morena.

-"Y dónde esta Kushina?"-

-"La vi en el mercado comprando pasta de miso"-

-"¿Pasta de miso? ¿Para qué?"-

-"Yo que sé… con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer, quiero mi comida gratis"-y dando media vuelta, se marchó a gran velocidad por las calles de Konoha, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

°O°O°O°

Para Kushina siempre había sido un verdadero tormento el tener que cocinar para la familia de sus tíos. La madre de Bruce era una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años que siempre tenía la idea (bizarra) de que los hombre son horribles y que por eso terminarán en el infierno… por eso mismo tenían que disfrutar de ellos antes de que fueran separados por la línea de la divinidad. Por tanto (y por el casi enfermizo amor que le profesaba a su hijo) obligaba a Kushina a aprender el sutil arte de la cocina.

Y es que a los ojos de la tía, a la pelirroja se le podía perdonar todo: desde ser poco femenina hasta el tener el cabello tan largo que le cubría completamente la espalda. Todo menos el no saber cocinar. Ese era el tormento más grande que tenía que pasar la Uzumaki y con gusto (absoluto y sin chistar) hubiera cambiado por un intenso entrenamiento, la sesión agotadora de cuidar la sopa, el guisado y demás bocadillos esenciales para la cena. Justo esa misma tarde, estaba más que molesta con su querida tutora, porque le había pedido (obligado) que hiciera una espesa y compleja sopa de miso para la noche. Además de un poco de arroz al curry y no sabía que tantas cosas para las siete de la noche. ¡Qué buena idea había resultado ir a comprar lo antes posible la comida! ¡Así tendría tiempo hasta de sobarse la panza después de la batalla campal contra los utensilios, los ingredientes, teniendo al fuego como mediador!

Con estos alegres pensamientos iba la pelirroja caminando con cierta rapidez por las aceras de la aldea, sin fijarse que varias personas se le quedaban viendo, con la intención de hablarle.

Finalmente, una niña de cabello corto y negro se acercó a ella, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la distraída chica.

-"¿Uzumaki-san?"-preguntó esta, sacándole de sus pensamientos culinarios.

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Namikaze-san la ha estado buscando toda la tarde"-

-"Ah…"-dijo con tono soñador-"Gracias por avisarme"-y acto seguido echó a correr como si hubiera oído que el mismísimo diablo iba tras ella.

Llegó a su casa jadeando. No supo si era pertinente agradecer el que no hubiera ningún rubio en la puerta de su casa. Adentro estaba su tía, leyendo en la mesa del comedor una revista.

-"Hola Kushinita"-dijo sin despegar la cara de las páginas de la revista.

-"Estoy en casa. Voy a preparar la cena"-

-"Que no se te bata el arroz…."-dijo la mayor haciendo alusión a la primera cena cocinada por la chiquilla, que fue una verdadera desgracia para los estómagos que tuvieron el infortunio de probarla.

Uzumaki no le respondió un poco molesta, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció al recordar la verdosa cara de Bruce cuando le afirmó que no era mala cocinando, que él era el que no aguantaba sus delicias. Se amarró el pelo en una larga cola de caballo y se puso el único delantal que había ahí, uno blanco con rayas azules que formaban una cuadricula bastante extraña.

Tomó una olla y la colocó sobre la estufa, la llenó con aproximadamente un litro de agua para dejarla hervir. Mientras hacia eso, sacó la pasta de miso y el tofu recién comprados en el mercado. Rápidamente lo partió el tofu en trozos medianamente grandes con ayuda de un cuchillo de cocina (que en opinión de Kushina, es más difícil de utilizar que los kunais) y los reservó para echarlos cuando ella creyera pertinente. Justo antes de que el agua alcanzara el punto de ebullición, alcanzó a poner las cebollas, el tofu, la salsa de soya y unos granitos blancos que encontró en la alacena y no supo nombrar correctamente (pimienta blanca). La sopa estaría lista después del tercer hervor y ahora tenía que hacer el arroz.

Estaba friendo el cereal cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta principal. No le dio importancia porque su tía atendería como buena mujer comprensiva. Pensó en un vendedor de puerta en puerta o en algún mensajero. Pero esa idea se esfumó cuando en la cocina entró Minato acompañado de su familiar.

-"Kushinita… el joven Namikaze vino a verte"-

Minato sonrió con cierta solemnidad al ser presentado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-bramó un poco asustada.

-"Vine a pedirte un favor aunque eso signifique rebajarme"-

La tía había desaparecido (convenientemente…)

-"No voy a lavar tus calzones"-declaró tratando de adivinar lo que él quería.

-"No es eso"-

-"Ni lavo mascotas"-alcanzó a decir mientras ponía el agua necesaria para que el arroz quedara en su punto.

-"Tampoco"-

-"¿Entonces que quieres?"-exclamó molesta bajando la flama de la estufa para que no se evaporara rápidamente el agua.

-"¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta de los jounins?"-

-"No"-fue su rápida respuesta

-"Hay ramen gratis"-especificó.

El labio inferior le tembló levemente, gesto que no paso desapercibido por parte del ojiazul. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del recién llegado, creyéndose el ganador.

-"No…"­-ya no era una respuesta tan firme

Kushina no contestó nada más. Procedió a buscar un poco de curry en la alacena, sin éxito aparente, porque se le había borrado de la cabeza el color del condimento.

-"Anda, podrás comer todo el ramen que quieras"-dijo él en un susurró que le erizó la piel de cuello. De alguna manera había cruzado la cocina entera y estaba pegado a su espalda, murmurándole, casi suplicando.

-"¡QUÍTATE!"-chilló en un intento desesperado por alejarlo. Minato no se movió ni un centímetro-"TE DIGO QUE TE…"-sintió la mano del maldito entrometido en el moño del delantal y en un acto deliberado, en afán de molestarla, jaló de él.

-"¡¡QUITEEEES!!"-gritó para después ponerle en la yugular el cuchillo que usó para el tofu.

-"Ya recuerdo porque mi abuelo dice que no molestas a una mujer que cocina"-

Kushina volvió a lo suyo, después de amarrarse debidamente el delantal y vigilar el arroz que se estaba tardando demasiado en cocinarse.

-"Si sigues enojándote, no va a esponjar el arroz"-dijo felizmente Minato, como si disfrutase de hacerla rabiar con las recomendaciones que se hacen las cocineras en un momento de estupidez irreverente.

-"No voy a salir contigo"-dictaminó antes de esbozar_ esa_ sonrisa. Minato supo que ella estaba jugando y que él ganaría costara lo que costara.

-"Anda, vendré por ti"-

-"No gracias"-dijo acordándose de la advertencia que le había hecho su tía con respecto a la comida. Jamás se debe hacer de mal humor porque entonces quedará cruda.

-"¿Y si lo pido por favor?"-

-"No servirá"-replicó dócilmente.

-"¿Y si también prometo regresarte?"-

-"No quiero salir contigo ni hoy ni ese día ni nunca. ¿Entendiste?"-

-"Tú y yo sabemos que eso… es una linda mentira"-dijo el rubio con una mueca de obviedad que enrojeció la cara de la Uzumaki.

-"No es una mentira"-trató de convencerse en voz alta la kunnoichi, sin éxito inmediato.

-"Sí lo es. Yo lo digo y lo es."-le murmuró al oído, sabiendo que su fortaleza flaquearía aun más-"Sí quieres salir conmigo"-

Las palabras entraron en ella, y se fueron a clavar en su orgullo. Kushina empezó a temblar, sin saber que contestarle, como hacerle ver lo contrario o como establecer sus prioridades mentales.

-"Namikaze-kun, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?"-

La inocente pregunta de la tía tenía una doble intención, y estaba acompañada de una sonrisa que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca a su sobrina.

-"¿Puedo?"-se dirigía a Kushina, no a la tía en si.

La aludida asintió. Esa noche lo haría dos veces. Una para que él, Minato Namikaze, se quedara a cenar y otra para aceptar salir con él una sola vez.

°O°O°O°

Capitulo dedicado a la beta reader, Okami oneesama. Thanks!.

Dejen reviews. Abajito hay un botón que quiere ser pokeado para que dejen comentarios! jajaja


	4. La Chispa Adecuada

Dejando Ir Amor

Capitulo IV

La Chispa Adecuada

Kushina tenía una enorme crisis existencial, aun más grande que de costumbre, porque acababa de verse al espejo, y lo que vio en él, no parecía algo normal. Era el gran día, en el cual darían a conocer a los nuevos jounins de la aldea de la hoja. Y también la primera vez que usaba un vestido desde que había cumplido los diez años, así que técnicamente ya estaba fuera de forma (porque Kushina creía ciegamente que usar vestido era tan complejo que debía de ser un deporte olímpico). Había pensado que era cualquier cosa ponerse una prenda que no le cubría completamente las piernas, pero, en ese momento, la situación tenía tantos tintes que se le nublaba el pensamiento y las ganas de gritar pidiendo auxilio eran demasiadas. Gracias a fuerzas inexplicables, cerró la boca antes de que pudiera salir algún sonido de su pequeña boca.

Frente a su cuerpo, estaba el un espejo de cuerpo entero que pertenecía a la fabulosa madre de Bruce y había sido secuestrado por única ocasión para dar pie y legalidad a su momento de femineidad. Pero la pelirroja que miraba perpleja en la superficie reflejante con un vestido azul (elegido por Tsunade, durante una larga y peligrosa borrachera que cobró a tres heridos, incluyendo a la propia Tsunade), no parecía ser ella. Maldijo por lo bajo, viendo como se le pegaba la tela como si de la piel de una salchicha se tratara. ¡Además, era más corto que su propio pelo! Y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. ¡Y aún no se subía el cierre de la espalda!

Enrojecida de vergüenza, hizo un silencioso berrinche y decidió no ir a la condenada fiesta, porque no quería escuchar las burlas de Minato sobre el maldito atuendo. También pensó seriamente en robarle a Tsunade todas sus reservas secretas de sake y tirarlas a la basura o al río más cercano. De pronto la idea de peces borrachos le hizo gracia y por un instante casi inexistente olvido su problema principal: como no ir a la maldita reunión a la que había aceptado ir con Minato Namikaze. El rumor de que ambos irían (como una pareja, según la gente que terminó distorsionando la información original proveniente de Jiraya) se había corrido demasiado rápido, al grado de que las mujeres con fanatismo por el rubio, ni le dirigían la palabra a Kushina. En realidad, esto fue una gran ventaja porque se ahorró los comentarios de su falta de femineidad y la ausencia de estos fue bastante agradable. Lo que le preocupaba era Bruce. Era el que más enojado (o dolido) parecía ante la situación. No paraba de hacer comentarios desagradables con respecto a Minato y a lo maldito que era con las mujeres, como si tratará indirecta e inútilmente, de prevenir a su querida prima. Su tía (contrario a lo esperado por parte de la Uzumaki) en realidad no estaba molesta, ni tantito. Kushina, finalmente, decidió que no debía importarle lo que pensaran los demás sobre salir con Minato Namikaze. Porque _evidentemente_, no era una cita ni nada por el estilo. Era solo comer ramen y ya. Eso y ya. O eso quería pensar por su propia salud mental.

En ese momento, si veía un tremendo problema con respecto a lo que pensarán los demás. Volvió a maldecir al vestido y gimió infantilmente, en señal de desaprobación.

-"Kushina"-llamó a la puerta Bruce, y sin preguntar, entró.

El pelinegro trató, en vano, de contener un grito gutural al verla vestida de esa manera. Era una visión realmente inusual y completamente maravillosa. El sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Bruce, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, sin saber bien a bien porque o para que. Aún no estaba lista y el vestido todavía no estaba completamente ajustado a su cuerpo, lo sabía por la forma en que un tirante caía grácilmente en su blanco hombro. Haciendo gala de una rapidez inigualable, el chico se colocó detrás de ella, para apartar el cabello que le impedía ver el cierre de la prenda. Ahí estaba, pequeño, discreto y sin cerrarse, dejando entrever la espalda delicada de su prima. Sujetó el cierre con fuerza y lo llevó a su sitió con suavidad, haciendo un ruidito quedo que se escuchó con un leve eco.

-"Gracias, Bruce"-dijo ella, ajena a todas las sensaciones que produjo en él.

-"Te ves como un ángel, Kushina…"-replicó tristemente, haciendo caso omiso al agradecimiento antes ofrecido. Tomó un cepillo que estaba en el colchón que la pelirroja usaba como cama todas las noches y empezó a peinarle el largo cabello rojo-"Tsunade-sama si que sabe elegir vestidos… este en especifico resalta tu maravilloso e intrépido corazón angelical que posees tú y nadie más…"-

Kushina se rió de los comentarios estúpidos que hacía, mientras trataba de no gritar por los inevitables jalones que le daba al cepillarle con rudeza. Si había algo que fuera más sensible que el orgullo de la chica, era su cuero cabelludo. Pero, milagrosamente, no lloró, ni gritó, ni mucho menos golpeó a Bruce (alentada y distraída por las palabras extrañas que decía). Incluso iniciaron una serie de comentarios en contra de Minato los cuales les hacían reír y se preguntaban si el hombre le tendría fobia a los gérmenes (miles de graciosas imágenes poblaron la mente de los primos) y otras peculiaridades que le encontraban al rubio.

-"En serio, te ves muy bien"-le susurró al final, mostrándole como lucía con el cabello amarrado en una larga coleta.

-"No quiero saber como aprendiste a peinar mujeres"-

-"Mi mamá quiere que sea el mejor padre de todos y cree que tendré una hija a quien debo cuidar y consentir ampliamente… por eso…"-

-"No quiero saber el resto… créeme, no quiero"-

-"Como quieras, en realidad, quisiera que tu fueras la hermosa madre de mi magnifica hija… ojala tuviera tu pelo… sería adorable… y sádica"-el comentario (que siempre había existido entre ambos) por primera vez le traumó sabiendo lo que en realidad significaba (gracias a las clases de educación sexual que les impartían en la academia ninja) el tener hijos con alguien.

-"Bruce… tengo que irme, prometí ver a Minato en el Ichiraku y creo que voy tarde"-explicó tajantemente, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible. Bruce soltó el cabello de su familiar, viendo como este ondeaba en el aire, serpenteando suavemente en su espalda, creando figuras efímeras y cada cual más atrayente que la anterior. Despegó sus ojos cuando la chica desapareció del cuarto.

Y dolía, le dolía el infierno mismo.

OoOoOoO

En opinión de Minato Namikaze, había gente que hacía cosas estúpidas sin siquiera pensarlas. Y por supuesto que él no era así, él era un perfecto estratega, incluso en su vida privada. Con el ego aún más grande que si juntáramos a Konoha y la Arena, el rubio estaba bastante preparado para convertirse en el Hokage, a sabiendas de que le costaría una vida entera lograrlo. Pero últimamente, no había estado pensando mucho… y más cuando aquella niña de pelo rojo estaba cerca… ¿por qué la había invitado?

-"¡Minato!"-la voz de Kushina, le saco de sus pensamientos.

Corría. Con los enormes tacones en mano y los pies desnudos. Con un vestido. Corto. Y azul. Cortísimo. Demasiada información para el cerebro de un hombre con las hormonas a flor de piel. Volteó la cara para evitar alguna idea malintencionada se colara en su mente.

-"Llegas tarde"-le espetó, fingiendo molestia.

-"Lo siento, Bruce tardó en peinarme"-

-"Con esa mata roja a la que le llamas pelo cualquiera se tardaría en…"-cerró la boca tras sentir el pisotón y temió que la próxima vez si se pusiera los zapatos para atacar con más destreza. Sonrió al ver como sus facciones se distorsionaban por la furia y eso le fascinó. En realidad… estaba irreconocible. Lucía decente… incluso parecía niña. El color rojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras recorría el cuerpo de la Uzumaki, y aunque lo negara, estaba agradeciendo internamente a quien quiera que hubiera elegido tal atuendo (porque evidentemente… no había sido ella).

-"Idiota. Vamos, llegaremos tarde si no te das prisa"-

-"¿Y el vestido?"-la pregunta salió redondita de su boca, casi en contra de sus deseos.

-"Tsunade-sama lo eligió para mi. Creo que es una talla muy pequeña…"-admitió por primera vez, viendo sus rodillas desnudas por primera vez en las calles de Konoha.

-"Quizá tu hubieras escogido algo de monja"-dijo Minato caminando sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En realidad agradecía que Kushina no notara las miradas lascivas (él trataba de convencerse que no eran intencionales) que le dirigía.

-"Algo más largo y conservador"-replicó tratando de ponerse los zapatos y no morir en el intento. Se inclinó levemente y Minato contuvo el aliento, pero por nada del mundo apartó sus ojos azules.

-"Más puritano, querrás decir…"-replicó un hilo de voz.

-"Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, pues si"-admitió pensando en un excelente traje sastre que le hubiera servido para la ocasión.

-"Quizá hubieras usado un traje, como yo"-dijo Minato frunciendo el entrecejo, como si adivinara los pensamientos de la pelirroja-"Pero… me gusta como te ves…"-otra vez la lengua dejaba escapar pensamientos ocultos en forma de palabras censurables.

Kushina miró a Minato sin poder evitar competir en color con su propio pelo, dándose cuenta que se veía mejor de negro. Le daba un aire de elegancia del que jamás lo creyó capaz.

-"A mi un traje no se me vería tan bien como a ti…"-admitió azorada.

-"Eso no quiere decir… que no seas una mona"-dijo Minato tratando de rectificar sus pensamientos por alguna razón que no entendió y que lamentó.

-"Idiota"-gritó Kushina despegando sus pupilas del chico enfundado en un traje.

-"Tarada"-

Aquellas palabras, que pretendían ser ofensivas, no calmaban en absoluto el nerviosismo que sentían. Quizá estaban tratando de mantener la relación, lo más normal posible. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Minato justo antes de soltar otro comentario sobre lo anormalmente grandes que eran los senos de la chica.

-"Aunque en realidad… pensé que no tenías nada de… anatomía femenina"-admitió quedándose quieto para verla caminar con dificultad, por culpa de sus tacones. El cabello rojo se movía de vez en cuando, y los ojos tan azules como la tela, se deslizaron por la espalda de la chica, como si guardaran en su memoria aquella visión tan irreal.

-"Muévete"-ordenó la pelirroja, consiente de la mirada pesada y sugerente que el rubio jounin posaba sobre su persona, quizá consiente y adrede, pero Kushina se convenció a si misma que era algo que él no podía evitar. Y era cierto, Minato no podía controlarse. Era como un metal atraído magnéticamente a un poderoso imán de pelo rojizo y puños devastadores.

°O°O°O°

-"¡Kushina!"-bramó Jiraya asombrado, viendo como se deslizaba (descalza, finalmente se había rendido con los tacones) con suavidad por el salón, ajena a lo atrayente que era verla en un traje completamente femenino.

-"¡Ero sennin!"- dijo ella con alegría

-"¡Tienes senos! ¡Y son de un muy buen tamaño! Pensé que estabas más plana que esta mesa"-dijo el hombre con el pelo blanco, golpeando la madera de la mesa cubierta por un blanco mantel. Los ojos de su alumna brillaron en furia pura y su rostro brillaba en un rojo infierno que podría superar el color de su cabello. La muerte del sannin estaba cerca…

-"Tómalo como un cumplido, Kushina-chan"-sonrió Tsunade mientras clavaba su poderoso puño en el estómago de su compañero de equipo y disolvía el odio en Kushina. El corto vestido negro le favorecía demasiado a la hermosa sannin. Y los hombres estaban completamente de acuerdo con esto.

-"Claro que si, Tsunade-sama"-atinó a decir mientras caminaba hasta una mesa de invitados.

Minato no había dicho nada coherente, se había limitado a sonreír y saludar con la cabeza. Tenía la mente perdida en todo y en nada. Básicamente en lo extraño que era llegar con la chica Uzumaki como si fueran una pareja.

-"Minato-kun, tú también luces muy bien"-

-"Déjalo Tsunade, parece que esta perdido en el espacio"-apuntó Jiraya con su pervertida sonrisa, evidenciando que los ojos azules de Minato estaban en la pelirroja. Y ella, ni en cuenta.

-"¿Verdad que habrá ramen, Tsunade-sama? Porque si no lo hay, juro solemnemente que saldré corriendo por esa puerta"-preguntó la chica mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-"Claro que si"-replicó Minato, en lugar de la rubia, como si evitara su escape.

Nadie dijo nada, por la sorpresa. Incluso Minato se quedó estático, pensando en que debió haberse quedado callado. Los ojos de Uzumaki se posaron en el blanquecino rostro de él. Demonios, tenía un mejor cutis que ella y eso le estaba molestando. ¿Cómo rayos un hombre podía tener una piel tan libre de imperfecciones? Eso era sobre natural…

Además, en cierta forma, Minato era más niña que ella. Tenía algunos arranques de infantilismo femenino que siempre provocaban carcajadas en la pelirroja. No cualquiera gastaba todo su dinero mensual en cremas para el rostro (y menos un jounin). Tampoco era común que los productos para el cabello fueran un pequeño talón de Aquiles en un hombre. Pero, según toda la población femenina de Konoha, Minato no era algo común, ni mucho menos corriente. Era él dios de todas sus fanáticas y el orgullo de Jiraya.

De pronto, la cena se apoderó de todos y frente a ella estuvo un enorme tazón con ramen de pollo flotando en un magnifico caldo cristalino, perfectamente sazonado. Los palitos de acero (inoxidable) junto al plato le hacían sentir completamente fuera de lugar, pues estaba acostumbrada a los de madera del Ichiraku.

-"Provecho, Kushina-san"-susurró por detrás de su espalda, Bruce. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, viéndole alejarse enfundado en su elegante traje. Después, sin saber quien estaba junto a ella, ni que tenía que hacer de sus modales (mal aprendidos). En el momento en que, literalmente, se zambulló en el ramen, el único pensamiento que existía en ella era devorar aquel magnifico placer de dioses.

Un plato. Luego dos. Y al final se convirtieron en más de siete. Minato la veía asombrado, sin terminarse su propio plato de miso ramen. Era increíble que algo tan pequeño, que generalmente casi no comía, pudiera ser tan voraz. Ella lo miró por encima del bordecito del plato, con esa mirada que dictaminaba que ella lo podía todo. Tan autosuficiente como para tragarse al mundo de un solo bocado. Kushina Uzumaki podría despedazarlo fieramente, dejarlo hecho pedazos, digerirlo rápidamente. Pero algo en el interior de Minato, le hizo saber que lo haría lentamente, porque así lo disfrutaría más.

Tragó saliva.

* * *

La tensión era tanta que era tangible. Los ojos azules de Minato estaban sobre los hombros desnudos de la chica a su lado, mientras las ganas de sacarla a la pista eran tantas que si abría la boca saldría la frase "baila conmigo". La pelirroja estaba turbada, casi tan fastidiada de su silencio que ella misma estaba a punto de pedirle que se fueran juntos a la pista para intentar moverse al ritmo de la música.

Dos minutos y nada.

Desesperada, ella se volteó y dijo con voz entrecortada, pero firme y el ceño fruncido.

-"No vine a quedarme sentada aquí"-

-"Querías a comer. Ya lo hiciste"-replicó rápidamente. Cerró la boca antes de que la terrible frase fuera materializada. Se odió por omitirla.

-"Oye Minato… yo quiero…"-intentó decir, sintiendo que con cada palabra que le salía, se le ponían las mejillas más rojas-"Digo… nada más si tú también quieres… ¿podemos… ir a…?"-

-"Kushina-san, vamos a bailar"-interrumpió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Bruce, extendiendo una mano enfrente de la chica, esperando que esta fuera sujetada.

Los ojos de la chica le enfocaron y volvió a ver el rostro del Namikaze, buscando que les detuviera. No hubo reacción y Kushina, decidió contagiarse de la sonrisa cálida de su primo y tomó con decisión la mano que le ofrecía.

-"Sí, vamos"-

Minato la miró sorprendido, mientras los dos se marchaban a la pista de baile, a ritmo de una canción especialmente movida. Parpadeó varias veces, pero la idea de haber perdido una batalla silenciosa contra Rock Bruce no se marchó. Se enojó. Sintió como las ganas de romperle la cara al pelinegro crecían de manera exponencial, como si de un cultivo de bacterias extrañas se tratase. Lo odió. Y a Kushina también por haberse ido con él cuando estaba a punto de decirle…

-"Mal día ¿eh Minato-kun?"-la dulcificada voz burlona de la rubia sannin se coló por su oído.

-"¿Por qué dice eso, Tsunade-sama?"-preguntó sin saber a donde iría la conversación

-"Porque ese mocoso…oh te ha robado… a la novia…"-rió suavemente, presa de los efectos del alcohol. El rubio lo supo cuando le golpeó la espalda con excesiva fuerza y no había parado de reír después de la última frase.

-"Tsunade, debes controlarte. Ya no tomes…"-dijo con voz de padre, Jiraya.

-"¿Para que calmarme…? Mira que te he visto verme el escote…"-comentó sugerentemente mientras veía el sonrojo de su antiguo compañero-"Pero aquí el que importa es este"-señaló a Minato quien veía con interés (y risa) la insinuación de una ebria Tsunade a un pervertido que no se negaría a nada y menos con ella.

-"Eres… un idiota, dejaste que se la llevara"-le espetó Jiraya con desilusión-"Pensé que bailarías con ella"-

-"¿Para que? A mi ni me gusta bailar. Es muy estúpido…"-

-"Uy, pues fíjate que esa no te la compro"-dijo Tsunade tragándose (literalmente) otro vasito de sake-"Nada más mírala… ¿Cuándo vas a volver a tenerla con ese vestido? Admítelo, te mueres de ganas de…"-la frase fue terminada en un alcohólico secreto que se coló hasta el tímpano del rubio y terminó enrojeciéndolo por completo.

-"¡Tsunade-sama!"-bramó molesto pero sabiendo que era cierto.

-"Niégamelo"-

No podía…

De pronto, una canción lenta hizo su aparición en la pista de baile. Con esa melosidad que tanto despreciaban algunos escépticos del amor y el romance, dentro de los cuales solía considerarse Minato. Los ojos de este, se dirigieron a la pareja que estaba clamando por su atención. La escena le dejo el alma inundada de ganas de matar. La necesidad de una misión grado A especialmente sangrienta era evidente en los ojos azules del chico.

Miró receloso la falsa sonrisa inocente en los labios del primo enamorado, quien se hizo a un lado por si ella quería sentarse. La negativa por parte de ella vino a romper con las expectativas del Namikaze y regeneró la esperanza en el corazón Bruce. Los cabellos de la nuca del jounin de ojos claros se erizaron al ver como los blancos brazos de la pelirroja se enredaban en el cuello de su largo compañero de baile. Le molestó el sonrojo angelical que se hizo presente en las suaves mejillas de Kushina. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de eso último? Un bufido salió de la boca de él, como un resoplido.

Envidió la manera en que el pelinegro de cejas encrespadas le rodeaba cuidadosamente la cintura, con todo menos infantilismo. Aquel idiota sabía lo que hacía al cien por ciento y eso no era lo peor: disfrutaba de estar con ella. Se preguntó si él también se sentiría a gusto bailando con la molesta y aniñada Kushina Uzumaki.

La respuesta no vino, porque al verlos empezar a moverse al compás, toda idea coherente se fue al caño en la cabeza del celoso Minato. Estaba loco. ¿Loco? Demente lo describiría mejor. No lo soportaba. Tenía las manos en puños y se estaba lastimando, los nudillos ya eran blanquecinos. El movimiento de ambos, le estaba perforando el alma misma y no se daban cuenta. De pronto, la cereza del pastel: ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Bruce (o lo que alcanzaba del hombro).

No pudo más. Salió disparado, tan concentrado en la aberración amorosa que veían sus ojos, que ni notó como Jiraya se había apoderado de la boca de Tsunade y esta, no se oponía. Tampoco ponía mucha resistencia al abrazo poco púdico del que era objeto.

Tenía ganas de matarlo. A él, a ella. No, a ella no. Tenía ganas de mostrarle que solo él, un Namikaze, era capaz de estar _así _con Kushina Uzumaki, con la niña/niño de Konoha. Clara, no era la razón por la que quería arrojar a Bruce a los perros de los Inuzuka, pero ahí estaba la orden de su mente y él, obedecía.

-"Quítate"- ordenó quedamente con la boca anormalmente seca.

Los ojos oscuros de Bruce cambiaron del rostro de Kushina al del retador, siendo un cambio de emociones bastante notorio en sus pupilas oscuras, porque a ella la miraba amorosamente y a él, con repulsión, casi con asco.

-"Es mi turno"-le espetó fríamente, pero de una manera educada.

La sonrisa de Bruce se hizo burlona y negó, suavemente, varias veces antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el rostro asombrado de Kushina. Lamentablemente, ella ya no tenía su atención en él, estaba absorta e impresionada por la furia que destilaba el rubio. Era enervante, increíblemente tangible e indudablemente le daba miedo ser el blanco de aquella emoción incontrolable.

-"Te he dicho que es mi turno"-volvió a decir, ahora con un poco más de violencia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a patearle el trasero a quien se interpusiera.

Bruce volvió a negar.

Kushina tembló de pies a cabeza mientras su cuerpo se debatía entre ver una pelea aun mejor que las que se mostraban en su HBO o salir corriendo a pedir ayuda. Lamentablemente, a la Uzumaki le fascinaban las peleas y esta tenía muy buena pinta…. De pronto se dio cuenta que no eran luchadores los que estaban a punto de encontrarse en un duelo, eran su primo y el idiota de Minato Namikaze los que se arrancarían el cabello desde la raíz y se golpearían sádicamente. Tenía que pensar, o seguro alguno terminaría bastante mal parado (y Tsunade estaba en una esquina no muy privada en compañía de Jiraya, borracha y fuera de combate)

-"Ella quiere seguir bailando conmigo"-dijo, en nombre de su pareja de baile, Bruce

-"No es cierto"-contestó Minato, sin pensarlo dos veces

-"Lo es"-certificó con autoritarismo.

Era ahora o nunca.

-"No, tiene razón Bruce"-la mueca de satisfacción en la boca de Minato no duró mucho-"Estoy agotada y me muero de sueño. Quiero irme ya"-contestó alejándose suavemente hasta la mesa, bajo la cual estaban sus tacones, completamente nuevos y sin haber sido gastados.

Ambos la miraron con disgusto, derrotados. El rubio sintió como la rabia que antes pertenecía a Bruce, cambiaba de dueño a Kushina y siendo presa de esta emoción, fue tras ellas dando enormes zancadas.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"-

-"A mi casa, idiota. No son horas para que una dama siga fuera de su cama"-

-"¿A quien crees que engañas? Tú no eres una dama"-le espetó él, mientras contenía una risa.

-"Ni tu un caballero"-replicó ella con el ceño fruncido

-"Perfecto, ya que no soy un caballero y tú no tienes ni pinta ni sombra de ser una princesa que deba dormir, puedes bailar conmigo"-

-"No"-contestó secamente, con el ceño fruncido. Se alejó rápidamente hasta la salida del salón, mientras se sentía flotando por el enorme ego que de alguna manera, se había inflado.

Afuera hacía demasiado frío para ser verdad, el piso estaba lejos de tener una temperatura normal y difícilmente los pequeños pies de Kushina lo calentarían. Su casa momentánea se veía aun más lejana ahora que estaba sola, casi tan desnuda que cuando salió del útero de su madre y sin zapatos (los tacones no contaban como calzado).

-"Eres una idiota. Con este frio y tu sin nada que te cubra"-le gritó el ojiazul jalándola bruscamente para que volviera a la fiesta que seguía en su apogeo.

-"Vas a bailar conmigo"-no era una pregunta.

-"Después de ir al baño"-soltó, en un suspiro sumiso, Kushina.

-"Lo que tú digas"-

Se dio media vuelta y se adentro al mundo que los hombres consideran prohibido e imposible de alcanzar: los baños femeninos. Ahí, se miró al espejo, sorprendida de que no hubiera ni señoras gordas parloteando acerca de, en su opinión, los horribles vestidos de las demás, ni de la extraña desaparición de las que se arremolinaban frente a los lavabos, viéndose los ojos, el escote, entre otros detalles sin importancia mayor.

Abrió una caseta y se metió. Gracias a todo lo bueno del mundo, aun había suficiente papel higiénico, el cual había sobrevivido a la estampida de feromonas que estaba afuera socializando. Al salir, mientras se lavaba las manos, se fijo en ella misma. Se sonrojó al encontrarse a si misma, bonita. Si, esa era la palabra que seguro su madre hubiera usado si la hubiera visto. Retiro sus ojos de la imagen y tras secarse debidamente las manos, salió buscando con la mirada, a Minato.

Y sí, ahí estaba. Luciendo bastante atractivo, ajeno a los murmullos que las demás descerebradas lanzaban sobre su persona, como si no las escuchara o estuviera acostumbrado. Kushina atinó a pensar que ya era algo cotidiano, porque… sólo él tenía de dos a cuatro declaraciones semanales sin que ninguna fuera fructífera. Estaba con Uchiha Fugaku, el viejo jounin de cara amargada que pretendía a la famosa kunoichi Mikoto.

Se acercó con una sonrisa, dispuesta a jalarlo a bailar (no sabía desde cuando había vuelto esa idea de querer ser su compañera, pero sinceramente era muy buen pensamiento). También notó a Jiraya sentado en la mesa, anormalmente rojo, y riéndose sin razón aparente. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerablemente buena para oír, se fijo en la conversación.

-"¿Entonces que? De verdad… ¿Le irás a echar la soga al cuello a esa mortal kunoichi?"-inquirió con doble intención, su maestro.

-"Puede… que…"-alcanzó a escuchar la voz entrecortada del rubio, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en lo que sus dedos manipulaban: una hermosa sortija de compromiso que seguramente valía más que toda la colección de kunais y shurikens que atesoraba Kushina.

-"Ya en serio, ¿de verdad le vas a proponer matrimonio?"-volvió a cuestionar Jiraya, risueño. El sake se había apoderado de él, otra vez.

-"Por supuesto"-rió Fugaku mirando fijamente las manos de Minato.

-"Me alegro, es una gran decisión"-atinó a decir Jiraya, zampándose otro vasito de sake.

Kushina tenía la cara roja, le ardía fuertemente. De pronto el ramen que había comido estaba amenazando por salir de su estomago por sus labios, como si escapara ante tan catastrófica noticia. Se cubrió la boca, caminando hacia atrás lentamente, esperando que no notaran su presencia, aún podía salir corriendo sin que pasara a mayores la situación matrimonial…

Sintió el brazo de Minato alrededor de su hombro y supo que no tenía escapatoria. Miró descuidadamente el rostro del Namikaze e interpretó la sonrisa de satisfacción que abarcaba todo su rostro. Se sintió como una marioneta que sigue las ordenes de su titiritero, así que de esta manera llego al centro de la pista de baile, la cual seguía igual de llena que cuando la había abandonado. Tragó al sentir como él ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más de lo que Bruce lo había hecho. Ella después de tragar dos veces más, le rodeó el cuello suavemente. El movimiento de ambos era lento, pero se mantuvo sin acelerar ni disminuir.

-"Ves, no eres tan mala"-le alabó Minato después de veinte compases seguidos.

Kushina se sonrojó, mientras con una mano sujetaba la tela del saco de Minato con un mohín infantil, sin percatarse de su propia sonrisa. Él notó su nerviosismo y retiró una mano de su cintura, para posarla en la roja cabeza, acercándola más a él. La mano no se quedó quieta, viajó hasta la nuca femenina, para apoderarse lentamente de la espalda. Ella cerró aun más sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, ocultando irremediablemente su cara en el cuello de este. No habían dejado de moverse en ningún momento, y gracias al poder omnipotente y casi omnipresente del Sake, nadie los miraba con intención crítica.

Minato se sorprendió al sentirla temblar en sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo, pero ¿Era de él? Se contestó a sí mismo que era él era la razón correcta. En realidad, si era él el culpable de los escalofríos, pero no por miedo. Él olía demasiado bien para ser cierto. En realidad apestaba en todo el significado de la palabra, pero lo hacía con un aroma cálido, denso, profundo e inigualablemente suyo. Uzumaki estaba completamente a su merced, rodeada del poderoso aroma que la estaba asfixiando, porque la etapa de la borrachera había pasado después de la segunda canción que bailaron. Jamás había estado tan cerca como para percibir que olía bien, o quizá no le había importado ese punto, tampoco es como si lo hubiera considerado. Incluso podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, torturándola sin querer, pausada y arrítmicamente. Estaba más que mareada, estaba perdida y los efectos de aquella poderosa droga inhalable se daría a conocer y eso era a lo que le temía Kushina. Lo maldijo de nuevo cuando ya no fue una mano la que apresaba su espalda, sino las dos.

No tenía idea de porque la estaba acercando cada vez más a él. La idea extraña de que no se fuera ahora era una orden venida de su propio cerebro que en ese momento se dedicaba a grabar en su memoria la textura del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Era algo que se mezclaba con el morbo y la necesidad fisiológica de tener el cuerpo de una mujer cerca de él. La pregunta (estúpida) era el porque la quería a ella y no a cualquier otra de Konoha. La respuesta venía en varios fragmentos que se fueron acumulando en su cabeza. La primera respondía al roce de su pelo largo y rojizo contra sus dos manos, porque tenía un ritmo completamente distinto al de su dueña. Una segunda razón acompaño a la primera, siendo esta la manera en que suspiraba contra la piel de su cuello, causando cosquillas y entibiándole. Otra le vino cuando se fijo en la manera en que parecía coincidir su pequeño ser con el suyo. La cuarta le vino al imaginarse a si mismo recibiendo un beso…

Movió la cabeza al techo y se preguntó si lo que estaban haciendo, si no traería consecuencias que después lamentaran. Suspiró suavemente, sobre la coronilla de ella, despertándola de un letargo placentero.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con las pupilas extrañamente cristalinas, como si pidiera algo que sólo él pudiera darle. Él sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Había dos formas de terminar aquello, una era inclinándose para besarla a ritmo de sus deseos y la otra era horrible y patética, pero se arriesgó.

-"Sabes, hoy, tuve una sortija de matrimonio y pensé…"-intentó hacerle platica.

De pronto, todo se agolpó en su mente, siendo su cuerpo el que empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de tales inquietudes. Matrimonio. Él y Ella aceptando que se amaban. Él, Minato Namikaze pidiéndole a ella, Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer menos femenina de Konoha, que accediera a ser su esposa, la mujer que le calentara la cama y tuviera a sus hijos en el vientre por nueve meses…. Le pedía a ella que le permitiera… despertar con ella en brazos…

La sola idea le revolvió el estomago, le secó la boca, sonrojó su cara, le obligó a temblar (ahora si) de miedo. Pánico, fobia, temor, no atinaba a describir lo que se agolpaba en su mente, que simplemente era una aversión a lo inesperado que desgraciadamente se estaba imaginando y que no podía dejarla libre, sin pensamientos encontrados y sin sentido.

Nausea.

De golpe, se separó del rubio y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos esperando frenar el acceso tanto de las palabras como de líquidos indeseados. Salió corriendo al baño, aunque para su completa desgracia ya estaba de nuevo poblado por un montón de celosas compulsivas que le envidiaban estar bailando con el soltero joven más cotizado de la aldea ninja. Levantó la tapa de uno de los inodoros y con toda la fuerza que su poderos pero delicado cuerpo de kunoichi tenía, obligó a que la masa amorfa del ramen antes ingerido abandonara su sistema digestivo ante la orden del sistema nervioso.

Las arcadas, la manera en que la cena regresaba (y no precisamente al plato), sumándole los sonidos nada agraciados que produjo la enferma ninja, se escucharon a todo lo ancho del baño de mujeres. Al terminar, jadeó dejando que un pedazo de su alma saliera de su cuerpo, junto con la comida antes ingerida. Para su desgracia también se había ido parte de las bebidas no alcohólicas que tomó para calmar la sed. Y como las cosas pueden salir peor, efectivamente, salieron mal. Literalmente. Había manchas amarillentas en su vestido, dándole una presentación fatal y un aroma aun peor.

"**Maldita sea, odio las fiestas"**

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió los restos de vomito que aun vivían en las comisuras de su boca. Con lo poco de papel higiénico que encontró en la caseta del baño, se limpio el vestido (aunque no se veía como antes) y la cara. Con toda la dignidad que pudo, se acercó a un lavabo en una esquina particularmente oscura. Se llenó las manos con todo el jabón líquido que pudo y se lavó fervientemente, esperando que el asqueroso aroma se fuera con esto. También fregó la tela con la espuma, tratando de disipar el olor. Medio funcionó.

Cuando salió, tratando de perderse entre las sombras, se topó con él, con el que menos quería ver. Con Minato Namikaze.

-"Vomitona"-evidentemente, no contuvo el adjetivo no calificativo.

-"Estoy enferma"-se excusó con una furiosa mirada.

-"Arruinaste el momento"-parecía un reproche infantil.

-"Lo siento"-el enojo se marchó tan pronto como vino, remplazándose por un rojo carmín que se apoderó de todo su rostro. El contacto visual cesó por culpa de ella. Kushina apartó bruscamente a Minato y salió corriendo hasta la salida.

Todo se volvió negro y el sonido seco de su propia caída se escuchó tan lejano que no le prestó atención.

* * *

-"Gracias, Bruce"-dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera.

El plato que tenía frente a si misma lanzaba enormes cabelleras de humo, atrayendo su mirada. El caldo cobrizo era increíblemente aromático, y por ende, delicioso. Sólo Bruce podía hacer algo tan armónico con la comida.

-"De nada. Hay que reavivar la llama de tu juventud"-

Sujetó la cuchara y cuando estuvo llena de suficiente liquido, la llevo a los labios de su prima, quien yacía completamente pálida en la cama. La pelirroja sorbió.

-"Bruce, te juro que puedo comer yo sola"-contestó arrebatándole la cuchara, con un perezoso mohín.

-"Pero me gusta alimentarte"-dijo él, recuperando el cubierto.

-"A mi no, me hace sentir como un perro"-

-"Nadie te ve"-evidenció con un puchero

-"Sólo no le digas a nadie"-aceptó, avergonzada. Más de lo normal.

-"Claro que no lo haré, Kushina-san"-la cuchará penetró en la boca de la chica-"Por cierto, ¿te enteraste de que Fugaku-san, el vejete, le pidió matrimonio a Mikoto-san? Se lo pidió justo después de que te desmayaste…"-

°O°O°O°O°O°

-"De verdad, eres un idiota"-puntualizó Hikari, antes de sorber suavemente el ramen de pollo, patrocinado por Tsunade. Si, apenas había cobrado su recompensa y había valido la pena, porque ciertamente se había quedado sin dinero.

-"No es mi culpa que el ramen estuviera defectuoso"-

-"Es tú culpa el no haberla llevado a casa como prometiste. Aunque creo que Rock-san esta muy feliz con lo que hiciste. Hoy ni se presentó a clases por estarla cuidando, supongo"-sorbió más ramen, ignorando la cara de enojo del rubio.

-"Esos dos incestuosos, cuando sea Hokage, me encargaré de prohibirlo"-

-"Los Hyuuga protestaran. Seguramente lo harán"-dijo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el platón. Estaba especialmente bueno.

-"Pero evitare desastres genéticos como los futuros hijos de esa cosa roja y el cejotas"-

-"¿Celos?"-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-"¿De ser el no flamante novio de esa cualquiera? No gracias, nadie estaría celoso de eso"-

-"Minato, ¿te gusta Kushina-san?"-cuestionó Hikari felizmente, mientras buscaba pedazos de pollo cocido en el recipiente, para después engullirlos con infantil alegría.

-"No"-se apresuró a contestar antes de que el rojo se apoderara de su cara.

-"¿A quién crees que engañas, Minato-kun?"-la voz resacosa de Tsunade entró en los oídos del chico de ojos azules. La pobre mujer estaba en malas condiciones, era increíble que se mantuviera de pie. Si alguien le hubiera mencionado que había estado con Jiraya, en situaciones comprometedoras, el pobre informador hubiera muerto de tantos golpes que le propinaría.

-"No intento engañar a nadie, es la verdad"-la voz de Minato no sonaba tan contundente y eso le molestó al dueño de las palabras.

-"Claro, claro. Disculpe. Tsunade-sama ¿me puede dar otro plato?"-pidió cortésmente Hikari, petición que le fue silenciosamente concedida por parte de la rubia.

-"Es en serio. Nadie quiere ser el esposo de esa mujer de pelo extraño"-

-"Tu quieres, así que cállate"-Tsunade no estaba en su mejor día, así que se estaba ahorrando comentarios y esfuerzos con el dichoso rubio-"Ahora, ve a casa de los Rock a pedirle una disculpa a Kushina-chan porque eres un verdadero idiota al no entenderla"-acto seguido, lo mando a volar lejos del Ichiraku.

Desde la lejanía, la voz preocupada de Hikari penetró los oídos del jounin.

-"Pida un plato picante, Tsunade-sama y solo un vasito de sake, se sentirá mejor… funciona para la resaca"-

* * *

Hacía más de media hora que el plato de sopa había sido vaciado, y quince minutos habían pasado desde que la pelirroja había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero Bruce no se había movido de su lado, al contrario. Incluso había llevado una silla para poder contemplarla.

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad estaba bien querer de esa manera a su prima. No era exactamente una persona con muchos pecados (por llamarlos de alguna manera), pero si tenía que mencionar alguno, sinceramente, era el estar pensando en alguien de su familia más de lo normal. Suspiró. Dio gracias, internamente, a que sus padres estuvieran de misión y todo recayera en él. Justo como una pareja recién casada.

En aquella piel blanquecina, estaba la respuesta a porque no le importaría pisar el mismísimo infierno si ese fuera el precio de rozar sus dedos contra esta. En el pelo rojizo como el fuego mismo, estaba la razón que respondía a porque se había convertido en jounin.

Pero sinceramente, lo que contestaba todo era la sonrisa que brotaba de esos labios con la misma facilidad que las palabras. Pero si lo pensaba más afondo, también los abrazos genuinos que le regalaba cada dos por tres, o la manera en que agradecía... Maldición, antes de que Rock Bruce se diera cuenta, mil y un razones se hicieron presentes. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en quitársela de su mente.

La respiración acompasada de Kushina llenaba el cuarto, como música de fondo para los pensamientos del nuevo jounin. De pronto, la idea más retorcida que pudo haber tenido, llegó a la cabeza de Bruce. Sintió como se ahogaba en su propia saliva, pero se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a la cama. Se inclinó suavemente, mirando el rostro dormido de la kunoichi, contemplándolo como quien mirase la Mona Lisa, con admiración y cierta inquietud.

Sus labios se acercaron al rostro de Kushina, la cercanía era tanta que percibía el calor que emanaba. ¿Se enojaría?

"**Si no se entera, no tiene porque molestarse"** replicó la voz interna de Bruce.

¿Será su primer beso?

"**Con toda seguridad. Y también el tuyo ¿Qué esperas? No me digas que eres cobarde, como ese rubio oxigenado"** molestó, de nuevo, la vocecita que clamaba por la acción.

Estaba temblando, de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera a menos cincuenta grados el ambiente. Curiosamente, estaba sudando y el cuarto estaba ardiendo, según él. Kushina expiró quedamente, llenando su cara de tibio aliento, como si lo estuviera invitando. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. La distancia se cerró y sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

"**¡Como en el cuento de hadas!"** chilló la voz interna, claramente exaltada

-"¡VIOLADOR!"-bramó Minato desde la ventana y sin poder contenerse, atravesó la ventana (con todo y cristal) para estampar su puño en la cara del pelinegro. Después la rodilla paró en su estomago, varios puñetazos dejaron huella en la piel del pobre primo.

El enojo, era palpable en Minato, quien evidentemente, había estado mirando, oculto por el árbol de cerezas que estaba afuera de la ventana de Kushina. Había pensado que aquel cejudo no haría nada, pero cuando vio el leve roce, algo había explotado con una tremenda fuerza y contenerlo fue más q imposible. Matarlo, eso quería. Eso haría. Después de dejarlo inconsciente, sobre el piso, a un lado de la cama, contempló a quien seguía dormida (era increíble que siguiera como si nada) y entendió que la tentación había sido mucha. Incluso, el estaba sucumbiendo a la magnifica idea…

No. Minato Namikaze podía ser un patán, pero era un caballero que jamás besaría a alguien como Kushina y menos, siendo su primer beso. Maldición. La idea de esos dos primos besándose le molestaba bastante. Lamentablemente, no era porque fuera incesto, aunque claro, él lo negó después de que su mente procesara tal afirmación.

* * *

-"¡ENTONCES LA BESÓ! MALDITO BASTARDO ¡ES UN VIOLADOR!"-bramó, mientras contaba la historia a Hikari, a Tsunade (y a todos los presentes en el Ichiraku, que le estaban poniendo atención).

-"Que bonito, seguramente fue el primer beso de Kushina-chan"-rió Tsunade con aire soñador.

-"Eso te pasa por olvidar que existe el timbre"-especificó Hikari moviendo la cabeza-"Y repito ¿celos? Y por cierto, ¿porque te fuiste? Pudiste defenderla, golpearlo… o despertarle…"-

-"Hikari-chan, evidentemente lo golpeé tan fuerte como pude. Asi que técnicamente la defendí. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Trato de evitar que violen a alguien y tú me tachas de celoso"-trató (en vano) de defenderse el rubio, mientras que la sonrisa incrédula de la morena se dirigía a su compañero.

-"Déjame adivinar, no has besado a alguien ¿me equivoco?"-preguntó insolentemente, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta. A veces Andou Hikari podía ser peor que un demonio.

Minato se puso colorado. Asintió.

-"Ves, ahí radica el problema"-Tsunade movió la mano suavemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la otra palma. El silencio de los tres, se hizo presente.

-"Ni lo sueñes, ve a besar a otra"-dijo Hikari con una mueca de rotundo asco que asustó las intenciones de Minato.

Le dolía el pecho, como si se lo hubieran atravesado con un kunai al rojo vivo, como si la sangre no se coagulara correctamente. Era doloroso y eso le hacía sentir furioso. Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que en su cine mental existía la idea extraña de que deseaba besar a la pelirroja. Pero no de la manera en que el descarado de su primo incestuoso lo hizo, sino que ella aceptara y supiera sus intenciones. Se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba más que celoso. Estaba dolido, desilusionado. Lo malo era que su boca ya estaba en contacto con otra, en el momento en que su mente se había puesto a funcionar correctamente.

-"Minato… ¿Por qué estas besando a Tsunade-sama?"-

La mirada de ambos rubios era de sorpresa, en la cual se mezclaba el asco y otros sentimientos que en el caso de la mujer, se tornaron furia y fuerza descomunal que fue hábilmente descargada en el cuerpo del chico. Este voló por los aires, ante la mirada horrorizada de todos en el restaurante, incluido Jiraya, quien había visto todo y no estaba precisamente feliz.

-"Esto es genial, me gusta más que las novelas que pasan a esta hora"-dijo la mesera retirando los platones sucios-"¿Me pondrás al tanto?"-preguntó dirigiéndose a Hikari.

Tsunade se limpiaba los labios, asqueada.

-"Claro"-replicó la morena con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

-"Perdóname, Kushina-san… no pude resistirme al néctar de tu boca de seda…"-

-"Si, si esta bien yo entiendo… pero… ¿Por qué tienes un ojo morado?"-preguntó sonrojada.

-"No es nada, créeme"-

-"Ahora que, ¿soy sonámbula?"-preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

-"No Kushina-san, no pasa nada, yo me he castigado por tal acto"-

-"¿En serio?"-si, era una pregunta.

-"Si"-contestó Bruce, lo más firme que pudo, tratando de mentirle.

* * *

-"Minato, esto es hacer trampa"-Jiraya seguía molesto, pero entendía (o creía entender) a su alumno predilecto.

-"¿Trampa?"-el bufido era extraño, pero ahí estaba.

-"Cuando uno quiere besar a alguien, lo hace porque siente que es la persona correcta, que es a quien quiere regalarle sus jadeos antes de volver a empezar"-explicó con aires filosóficos-"no es una necesidad, es…"-

-"¿Un regalo?"-

-"Exacto, un regalo que se comparte… y debo decir que es genial"-una sonrisa paternal apareció en su cara-"Ahora, quiero que entiendas que ante el mundo ya has besado a Tsunade, pero en tu interior… apuesto que no te consideras con tal experiencia ¿verdad?"-

-"¿Por qué me dices todo esto, sensei? Si, soy un idiota, pero tu estás celoso porque bese a tú novia"-

-"En parte"-Minato se sorprendió de que lo aceptara-"Pero es algo que me gustaría que entendieras, porque es parte de ser un caballero, y también de ser un hombre de principios"-

-"No eres precisamente, un hombre de principios, sensei"-apuntó el rubio, ruborizado

-"¿Qué más da que quieras besar a Kushina Uzumaki? No es el fin del mundo, aunque tú lo veas de ese modo. Al contrario, me alegra que seas heterosexual… con esas manías tuyas del peinado y la piel… me preocupabas mucho…"-admitió revolviéndole el cabello

-"No la quiero besar. Es desagradable. Sería como besar a su asqueroso primo incestuoso"-

El hombre con el pelo blanco soltó un bufido. Clavo sus ojos en los azules de él y le sostuvo firmemente la mirada. El Namikaze empezó a sentir miedo. No, tenía que convencerse de que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era solo una estupidez que empezaba a creerse por culpa de los rumores de Hikari, Tsunade y Jiraya. Estaba entendido que en su vida tan perfectamente planificada, no había espacio para una mujer y menos para una como Kushina.

No lo diría. Porque no era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Ya lo había experimentado tiempo atrás, había sido patético, molesto y casi digno de aparecer en los momentos más estúpidos de la nación del fuego. Al principio uno se hace muchas ilusiones y todo termina en… bueno, digamos que termina mal. Adiós a las situaciones amorosas…

-"Venga Minato, no es malo, tu y yo sabemos que lo que digo es cierto"-la sonrisa con dobles intenciones era difícil de ignorar.

¿A quien creía que engañaba? Media Konoha sabía que lo estaba sintiendo, presentían que la pelirroja no le era indiferente. Que el pobre jounin tuviera la madurez de un mocoso de seis años no era culpa de la pobrecita niña. Pero era obvio que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Ciertamente, la mayoría de la gente que los había visto en el baile de jounins, opinaba que Minato ya había cruzado más de la mitad de ese trecho.

-"No es cierto"-

-"Ríndete Minato, quieras o no, es cierto"-

-"Jiraya-sensei, no me conoces"-

-"¿Y si ella te dijera que te quiere?"-

-"La golpeo"-

De pronto, Minato decidió que nadie interferiría con su prometedora carrera de Hokage, nadie le metería ideas extrañas de índole amorosa y menos con la pesada de Uzumaki.

-"Maldito ego barato que te cargas Minato"-finalizó Jiraya poniéndose de pie, para marcharse de la acera en la que estaban sentados-"Por cierto, si le dices a alguien que hablé de esto, ten por seguro que morirás. Soy peor que Tsunade"-

* * *

El aire nocturno entraba al cuarto por la ventana que no había sido reparada. Bruce había prometido repararla al otro día y para Kushina estaba perfectamente bien la idea. Aún cuando hubiera querido dormir, no habría podido, pues tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. Tumbada, boca arriba, intentaba lidiar con cada uno de los pensamientos que la acosaban a la una de la madrugada.

Se repasaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos, buscando algún cambio físico a la acción que Bruce había llevado a cabo. Nada, ni siquiera se sentía diferente. Había un sentimiento extraño en su cabeza, al que seguramente Tsunade denominaría como frustración sexual, por llamarla de alguna manera, porque siendo honesta, no había sentido nada en su primer beso. Miles de preguntas asechaban su ya dispersamente. Cuestiones como si hubiera accedido a aquella situación estando consiente de sus actos o como sería besarse con Minato…

De pronto, todo se volvió rojo y el calor en su cara se hizo insoportable. Pero la imaginación siguió volando, sin detenerse en algún momento. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? Acercarse a él, sentir el calor de su cara contra la propia, sentir el suave roce de sus labios contra los del rubio, acercarse más, rodearle el cuello con los brazos…

¿Quién demonios había subido la calefacción del cuarto?

Se revolvió, incómoda, en la cama, mientras pensaba en matar a quien hizo el ramen de la fiesta con tan poca higiene. Lamentablemente, la que más había sufrido era ella, con un estomago completamente aturdido. Volvió a suspirar. Parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo cuando sentía que ya no podía más.

Además, tenía que mantenerse con la frente en alto, aun estaba la maldita misión que había aceptado en compañía de Hikari y el imperfecto. Se preguntaba que rayos le pedirían que hiciera. Pero supuestamente una misión de tal calibre le ayudaría con su expediente como chunnin, aunque realmente nunca le había puesto mucha atención a tener un buen currículo como kunoichi. Pero era evidente que a Minato si le importaba. Aparte, ya extrañaba su casa, de verdad que lo hacía. Echaba de menos a su madre e incluso a su papá, quien siempre estaba buscando la perfección en su adorada y única hija.

De pronto, la idea de irse a casa le produjo un escalofrío de inconformidad y eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, en medio de la noche, en medio de una nube que amenazaba en convertirse en tormenta. La pregunta se hizo en su cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta, en su mente apareció Minato, como si fuera la respuesta absoluta a sus pesares.

"**No es cierto…"**

Si, era cierto y no tenía caso negarlo. Era cierto. Le gustaba Minato. Con todo y su egocentrismo, su enorme ego. No podía ocultarlo, aunque sinceramente no tenía ganas de esconderlo. Kushina empezaba a creer que no quería guardárselo más. Deseó gritar. Pero no pudo.

Tampoco se durmió. Estaba demasiado traumada por su descubrimiento como para perderse en el mundo de los sueños, en el que seguramente, Minato Namikaze la estaría molestando como todos los días de clase.

* * *

A veces, cuando uno regresa a clases después de un intento de cuarentena (decimos intento, porque los padres jamás dejan que uno repose lo suficiente, o en este caso, lo que uno cree suficiente), todo parece más viejo, como si hubiera cambiado. En el caso de Kushina, quien la había sacado de la cama había sido Bruce, quien quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Incluso, la cocina parecía haber sufrido más de lo debido en la ausencia de la pelirroja, porque las manchas de comida estaban en toda la estufa y el fregadero se había vuelto el hogar de todos los platos sucios. El sólo imaginarse el tener que limpiar todo eso le producía un tremendo asco que no pudo ocultar.

-"Lo siento en serio, es sólo que con la escuela y cuidar de mi flor de cerezo… no tuve tiempo para arreglarlo…"-se excusó Bruce.

-"Tendrás que ayudarme, si mi tía regresa y nos ve sin haber hecho lo de la casa, te juro que la prisión será más placentera que el castigo que nos dará."-

-"Lo sé, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta después de la escuela"-

-"Odio las misiones que requieren de escuela"-

-"Tú odias todo"-se rió Bruce quedamente.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"-admitió riéndose-"Espera, olvidé algo, te alcanzo"-

Malditos días rojos del mes, tenía que llevar otro objeto para evitar desgracias vergonzosas. Para la pobre Kushina, no había nada peor que los cólicos menstruales, porque demostraban el punto más importante de su filosofía extraña: los hombres sufren menos. ¡Cuan correcta es esta oración! Lo aprendería de una manera que jamás imaginó.

Volvió a soltar una mala palabra al ver el desastre de cuarto que tenía. Las sabanas del futón necesitaban lavarse cuanto antes, el piso estaba cubierto de ropa que no había querido levantar pretextando sus severos problemas estomacales, la ventana estaba cubierta con una funda de almohada. Parecía haber sido saqueada por los cuarenta ladrones. En un arranque de un sentimiento que no supo definir correctamente, levantó las camisetas, los pantalones y la ropa interior que estaba tirada (y que seguramente había sido objeto de interés para Bruce). Cuando sujetó entre sus manos la última prenda, que curiosamente era el vestido azul de la fiesta, completamente apestado e inservible, divisó un pedazo de papel rojo. Era como una tarjeta de esas que tienen las flores de los Yamanaka. Y tenía algo escrito en la pésima caligrafía de Minato Namikaze.

"Mejórate."

Dejó todo sobre el futón, tomó lo que había ido a buscar, para después salir corriendo con dirección a la escuela. Como pudo, alcanzó a su primo, quien ya iba dos cuadras adelante.

-"Oye, Bruce, ¿vino Minato?"-preguntó sin rodeos, mostrándole el escrito que había encontrado en su cuarto. Brevemente, le relató como había dado con ese descubrimiento.

-"Namikaze-san"-dijo entre dientes el pelinegro, conteniendo su energía negativa. Kushina lo miró sin entender. Los moretones del "castigo" ya casi ni se notaban, apenas se veía un aura purpurea alrededor de los ojos. De hecho, cualquiera podría haber creído que eran marcas de un entrenamiento bastante doloroso, por lo cual no habían dado muchas explicaciones.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado viviendo de esa manera? Casi una buena semana de vacaciones, como Bruce la había nombrado. No hubo muchas visitas durante ese periodo, si acaso Jiraya y Tsunade, que al principio llegaron preguntando por la salud de la Uzumaki y Hikari, que les llevaba las tareas y algunos mensajes del Hokage. En el interior de Kushina (muy dentro de ella), se guardaba la esperanza de que Minato cruzara el marco de la puerta su cuarto, preguntando por ella y si estaba mejor. Claramente, preferiría morir antes que confesar que se sentía desilusionada por la ausencia del creído rubio Namikaze. Pero el papel que tenía en las manos le hacía sentir que por lo menos una vez, se había pasado por su casa, viendo si se encontraba completamente bien o si necesitaba algo. Era propio del jounin que no tuviera la capacidad de admitir que se preocupaba por los demás, como si su ego se viera afectado con el hecho de expresar sus sentimientos. Estaba feliz. Asquerosamente feliz de tener en su poder algo que demostrara que Minato se había preocupado por ella y que había intentado verle. Si, posiblemente no lo había escrito él, pero… ¿Qué otro imbécil tenía la letra tan fea que convertía la j en g? Ninguno que ella conociera. Además, Bruce no habría escrito nada, seguramente se lo hubiera dicho de una y mil formas posibles, porque su primo jamás se callaba nada y menos cuando las cosas tenían como tema central su persona.

Prefirió dejar el tema atrás y siguieron andando hasta la escuela. A primera hora, matemáticas aplicadas. Maldición. Como odiaba la clase.

* * *

-"Hikari-san, estoy harta de no entender porque hay que graficar la onda cerebral del…."-de vuelta a la escuela y sin mucho animo. El vestido azul de la fatídica noche había sido remplazado por la holgada y enorme ropa naranja siempre común en Kushina.

-"Porque el maldito sistema lo exige, Kushina-san"-dijo con fastidio y obviedad, Hikari-"¿En serio ya te sientes mejor?"-la preocupación se materializó en la mesa de la cafetería.

-"Si, en serio, digo vivo a base de té de manzanilla y pan tostado, pero espero que para la próxima semana todo sea mejor… oye… has visto a…."-empezó a temblar sin querer. Sinceramente, había querido preguntarle sobre él desde que la había visto en la mañana.

-"¿Minato?"-completó la frase.

Kushina asintió.

-"Ahí anda, pululando por el mundo. No lo he visto ¿Por qué?"-

-"Solo por preguntar"-vaya excusa más tonta.

-"Ajá"-

-"¿Sabes como se hace este problema?"-preguntó quedamente, señalando el punto tres de los problemas que le habían dejado de tarea. Intentaba desviar la conversación.

-"No. Y no me interesa"-contestó con los pelos de punta, intentando olvidar el horror que había representado el pasar esa clase tiempo atrás.

-"Es bastante simple, solo que una enana como tú jamás lo entendería"-la voz ególatra de él apareció en el ambiente, haciendo que quienes ocupaban la mesa voltearan a verlo-"Mira, sigues viva, rojita"-por un instante se sintió desilusionado a ver que volvía a vestir de la misma forma que todos los días.

-"Cállate"-replicó extrañamente feliz. ¿Estaba mal haber extrañado tales discusiones? Seguramente es a lo que los psicólogos llaman masoquismo.

-"Mejor ayúdale, en lugar de estarte burlando de ella"-sugirió Hikari con una sonrisa que sólo el rubio entendió.

-"Es sería imposible, el no sabe dar clases"-retó Kushina.

-"Claro que puedo darlas, incluso a una idiota como tú"-

-"No puedes, eres un…"-no sabía a donde llevaba esto, pero era muy divertido ver el brillo de furia en esos ojos azules.

-"Te veré el Miércoles siguiente en frente de la oficina del Hokage"-dijo secamente antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse tan rápido como pudo.

-"Vaya, eso si que fue inesperado"-

-"Sin comentarios, Kushina-san. Sin comentarios"-

* * *

Propiedad de él y de nadie más. Sonaba egoísta y no era para menos, porque estaba orgulloso de que sólo él pudiera estar al nivel de la rubia más interesante (en todos sentidos) de Konoha. A veces, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, fanfarroneaba de haber besado en múltiples ocasiones que ya ni contaba, a la poderosa Tsunade. Además, los dos sabían que ella respondía, quizá resignada, o puede que borracha.

Lo malo era que cuando ella regresaba a tener el control absoluto de sus cinco sentidos, siempre le terminaba rechazando. Lástima. Tsunade sabe que son una excelente pareja, muy al estilo de las novelas cómicas de las siete de la noche que se transmiten por la televisión local. En ese momento, a Jiraya no le faltaban ganas de pedirle, otra vez, que intentaran algo. Otra vez, la ha encontrado sin buscarle, esta arreglando cosas con el Hokage, que convenientemente no está.

Los ojos claros de la rubia enfocaron al sannin, mientras que leía en su cuerpo y rostro, las intenciones de este. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? La de siempre. ¿Por qué? Porque no le daban ganas de responder lo contrario. Esa mirada, que tantas veces ha visto en él, justo cuando reclama un beso, cuando le suplica silenciosamente que lo considere.

-"Tengo que hablar con Minato-kun"-dice Tsunade, cortante.

Él no responde. La mirada, poco a poco se suaviza hasta volverse apenas una suplica infantil, que no es tomada en cuenta.

-"Nos vemos después"-golpea levemente el hombro mientras se aleja, buscando la salida de la oficina del Sandaime. Jiraya esta aletargado. Sabía que pasaría, pero no por eso deja de molestarle que le de vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Caminaba a una de las muchas salidas al exterior de la escuela, acompañada de su primo, a paso de tortuga, como si no quisiera salir inmediatamente, porque estaba evadiendo una necesidad que de pronto había mutado en necesidad. Tenía que decírselo. Ya era un hecho para ella, pero también tenía que serlo para él. Era justo, necesario e incluso, en su mente parecía ser una misión A, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Bruce la miró como si supiera que pasaba por su cabeza, con el corazón encogido y una furia asesina guardada, lista para descargarse con el primer desgraciado que se le pareciera al temido rubio. Existía cierta tensión en el ambiente, que solo era notada por Rock Bruce, porque la pelirroja estaba en su silencioso mundo extraño, sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. Exhaló, completamente consiente de que él no era quien ocupaba la cabeza de Kushina.

-"Debes decirlo"-dos palabras que parecieron ser dos kunais, que él mismo clavaba en su pecho, buscando el corazón para cometer suicidio. El mal sabor de boca se extendió hasta la garganta y juraría que causaba agruras y acidez. Pensar en ella y no en él, esa era la prioridad.

-"¿Eh?"-como si no supiera de que hablaba. A veces odiaba ser tan fácil de entender. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no había nada más expresivo en ese mundo que su querida hija, comentario que siempre celebraba Bruce.

-"Anda, dile la verdad"-entre cada palabra había un silencio considerable, como si agonizara y tuviera que terminar la frase antes de fallecer. Eso era lo que le haría feliz a Kushina, decirle al idiota que lo quería, él diría que también lo sentía, se casarían y serían muy felices. Tenía que se altruista, era lo correcto. O lo que él creía correcto. Negar que estaba pensando en eso hubiera sido estúpido, además ¿con quien más podía hablar de esto?

-"Pero…"-su vocecita quebrada acompañó aquel par de ojos que subieron buscando apoyo en las oscuras pupilas. Estas intentaron infundirle el valor necesario, pese a que no era lo que realmente deseaba. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la Uzumaki.

-"Dile"-soltó.

Una sonrisa. Miles de imágenes cruzaron su mente mientras esa sonrisa se materializaba en muchos otros momentos, en distintas épocas de su vida, pero con la misma protagonista. Antes de poder detenerle, vio como el cabello rojizo ondeaba suavemente en el aire al tiempo que Kushina se alejaba rápidamente, seguramente manteniendo esa mueca que había desarmado a Bruce.

Bruce la contempló hasta que se perdió entre lo edificios de la escuela, estaba seguro que no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba Minato, pero lo que importaba era que ya tenía la determinación para decirle. Con un poco de suerte, seguramente no lo encontraría, la idea se marcharía de su cabeza tan rápido como llego y nada pasaría. ¿Buen plan, no?

* * *

No estaba en la rectoría, tampoco en la cafetería, y según la bibliotecaria (que le miró con desprecio, seguro sabía lo del baile) le indicó que hacía horas que se había ido de ese lugar. Los salones ya estaban vacios. Kushina estaba harta de correr. Cansada, se acercó hasta los salones de meditación, que siempre estaban vacios. Recargó la espalda en la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta tocar el piso. Se abrazó las rodillas, jadeando. Ni de broma se quitó la pesada chamarra naranja que tenía puesta. Había sido un regalo de su padre, por ende, le quedaba de maravilla y a nadie más le luciría tan bien como a ella. Sudaba, pero era terca, como siempre. Tenía ganas de llorar, sin razón aparente.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, enana?"-

Su voz. Esa era la voz que estaba buscando. Elevó su rostro y enfocó a un Minato vestido con su traje blanco de meditación, con una espada de madera en la mano derecha. Él le devolvió la mirada. Él también tenía miedo.

-"Nada"-se apresuró a contestar.

-"Tengo que irme, a casa. Nos vemos después."-comentó quedamente, dándose la vuelta para huir. Ella lo siguió sin mediar palabra.

-"Ya va a ser el cumpleaños de Hikari-san"-dijo Kushina, intentando establecer comunicación.

-"Lo sé"-se obligó a contestar. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que lo que le había dicho Tsunade no fuera cierto. Esperaba que no lo estuviera buscando para decirle tal estupidez.

-"Deberíamos hacerle algo sorpresa ¿no crees?"-

-"Por supuesto"-

-"Si, creo que podemos pedir cooperación para comprar mucho ramen de pollo en el Ichiraku, se que le gusta mucho…"-sugirió con un tono q no parecía ser la suya, era demasiado temerosa para ser verdad. El miedo se colaba por entre sus palabras, el cuerpo estaba a merced de los deseos de su corazón y el musculo que regulaba la sangre en su sistema, parecía estar descompuesto porque latía con toda la fuerza que podía. En algún momento este saldría por entre su pecho se estrellaría contra la acera que tenía en frente.

La voz de Bruce se repetía constantemente en su mente, animándole a hacerlo. Tenía que hacérselo saber, no era una situación en la que se esperaba que fuera recíproco, era solo informativo, o trataba de convencerse de eso. Deslizó sus ojos hasta el rostro frívolo de Minato. Le dio miedo. Necesitaba las palabras adecuadas, algo que pudiera guiar por un camino más o menos predecible. Estaba en ella, esa capacidad. ¿Lo estaba?

Movió la cabeza. En su interior había una tormenta que amenazaba con hacerse presente. Minato la miró de reojo, deseoso de que se callara, de que no dijera nada.

"No lo digas, no me hagas tener que elegir"

-"Bueno… ya me voy"-

-"¡Espera!"-su mano había sujetado la manga del blanquísimo traje. Las palabras que salieron fueron seis, sólo seis en un leve todo que si a ella le había parecido un grito, él apenas y le había escuchado-"!Me gustas, tú me gustas mucho!"-

Había apretado los ojos, no había querido ver la respuesta en su rostro por pavor a que doliera. El viento mató el silencio brevemente. Minato la miró, de arriba abajo y de vuelta. El rojo estaba en ambos, el tiempo no volaba. El martilleo de ambos corazones apunto de salirse casi ensordecía.

-"Ok… shock total"-admitió Minato.

Ella abrió los ojos, lo enfocó suplicante, esperando que hiciera algo. En esos ojos de azul cielo, no había ningún sentimiento legible, ni mucho menos coherente. Soltó la manga. Lo miró correr mientras el corazón se le detenía. Sus pies parecían ligeros. Kushina dejo escapar dos lágrimas antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a casa.

Minato miró el cielo brevemente. ¿Qué quería? Si su deseo era traumarlo, pues felicidades, lo había logrado en ese preciso momento. Apresuró el paso. Acababa de despertar, ella no se había desvanecido y sus palabras eran más etéreas que sus propios pensamientos.

_Continuará…_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Listo, el episodio cuatro de esta historia que cada vez tiene más problemas. Decidí meter todos estos líos en un solo capitulo, porque sinceramente ¿querrían leer un episodio por cada momento? Yo creo que no (a los que si les hubiera gustado, una disculpa y déjenmelo en un comentario, ¿les parece?). ¿Soy la única desquiciada a la que le da tristeza Rock Bruce? En verdad me da pena, pobrecito. Y aclarando, la idea principal del beso entre Tsunade y Minato nació de una estupidez (como se habrán dado cuenta) y creo que me reí mucho escribiéndolo, casi pude imaginarme la cara de la rubia XD. Seamos honestos, es más gracioso que bese a Tsunade ¿A alguien le agrada el Tsunade/Jiraya? Espero que si, porque aun cuando no concreten nada nunca, me agradan como pareja y creo que habrá más de ellos en esta historia porque creo que jamás me animaré a ponerlos de protagonistas (culpen a la falta de imaginación…). Quiero agradecer a Okami oneesama, quien siempre esta aportando ideas para esta historia. También un quiero agradecer a **Asuka Sohryu Langley** (y a su adorable compañera de lectura, **Pame-chan**) por sus comentarios que aceleraron la escritura de este fic. A **Lukas21** por todo su apoyo en todas las historias que he escrito y que siempre se anima a leer (¡gracias!), a **AnimePinkCess**, a **tokita A**, **Ankin**, **Anika**, **Kana Hatake**, **Yoko Hatake**, **jenni**, **Kushina_XD**, **Nerak**, etc. Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregaron a alertas y que esperaban poder leer esta loquera. ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo n.n!

Nos leemos el próximo año, con lo que sigue en esta historia. Dejen comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y todo eso. Recuerden, que los comentarios adelgazan y suben el autoestima.


	5. De Música Ligera

Minato es un desgraciado. Nivelemos la balanza.

Por cierto, será un capitulo especialmente largo. Tomen precauciones, traigan las palomitas, apaguen la tele o léanlo cuando tengan el tiempo necesario.

Dejando ir Amor

Capitulo 5

De Música Ligera

_«__Quiero tenerte__»_

_Si esos ojos azules pudieran hablar, seguramente soltarían un discurso particularmente largo, en una lengua que nadie reconocería, pero que decididamente daría a entender los deseos más profundos de su dueño. Seguramente, la locura interna de Minato quedaría expresada en delirantes palabras que se perderían en el eco del tiempo y cuya trascendencia era meramente el grado de asimilación que pudiera tener la pelirroja. Pero lamentablemente, los ojos no hablan, sólo se dedican a convertir imágenes en recuerdos. Precisamente, en ese momento, Minato estaba siendo bombardeado con los contrastes que creaba el perfil de Kushina Uzumaki. _

_-"Pero sigo sin entender, ¿cómo puedes inspeccionar el termino independiente?"-dice ella mientras sus ojos se clavan en el esbozo de la gráfica senoidal del problema ocho. En sus ojos oscuros se podía leer una silenciosa maldición que no era proferida contra el sistema shinobi que la obligaba a estudiar de más. El insulto no se materializó, quizá por respeto al chico que tenía a un lado. _

_-"Que bonitos apuntes"-soltó Minato, contemplando la piel perfectamente blanquecina de la pelirroja. La confusión se leía en su semblante, haciéndola ver más aniñada de lo normal, mientras la desesperación se colaba por sus ademanes. Se veía que no estaba entendiendo el tema que ella misma había escrito en el papel, pero él, no intentaba ayudarle. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus futuras acciones, como para poder serle útil. El estaba aún más confundido, porque sinceramente, no quería hacer algo que tuviera que lamentar después._

_-"Gracias,"-atinó a decir, apenada-"pero… ¿cómo… inspeccionas esto?"-volvió a señalar el término que carecía de variable y de función trigonométrica. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, omitiendo el papel que rezaba por ser observado y descifrado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kushina, mientras en su mente una señal de alarma sonaba intermitentemente._

_Minato se puso de pie. La mirada castaña de la chica se clavó en él, elevándose tanto que parecía que estaba buscando el cielo. Sus piernas, enfundadas en un grueso pantalón, estaban cerradas, pero las puntas de sus pequeños pies se juntaban, creando un vértice. Sus manos sobre su regazo, encima de los apuntes tan odiados. El pelo largo meciéndose al compás que dictaba el viento, aglomerándose en distintos puntos, a veces en su rostro sorprendido y otras, los mechones rojizos flotaban suavemente. La mirada oscura y sincera de la Uzumaki, bajó al papel, esperando que él dejara de contemplarla con tanta curiosidad. _

_Algo en su interior, le dijo a Kushina que corriera. Que se marchara lejos, tan lejos como podía. Pero no lo hizo. No supo la razón. _

_Inesperadamente, Kushina clavó sus ojos castaños en los de él, alejándolos de la blancura inmaculada del papel que tenía sobre las piernas. Él tembló. Algo en su interior se quebró y su garganta, ningún ruido profirió._

_¡Pero si había abierto la boca!_

_Algo en su interior le pidió, encarecidamente, que gritara. Pero sus ojos la han privado de la luz, intentando obtener el valor para soltar palabras en el tono más alto que pueda. _

Pero abre los ojos.

Y se guarda el grito, porque si lo soltara, no sólo despertaría a sus tíos, sino que su primo Bruce vendría (por enésima vez en la semana) a ver si estaba bien.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla, la de siempre, la verídica y, como de costumbre (para burlarse, aún más de su tristeza) incompleta. Kushina se revuelve en la cama y se queda mirando fijamente el techo. Una sonrisa se forma en las comisuras de sus labios y, esta, nace siendo una mueca completamente sarcástica. Prueba viviente de que ya no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar o reír.

En general es mejor reír hasta llorar, porque es lo que se considera más sano. Pero en este caso, la única hija de los Uzumaki, ha llorado día y noche, noche y día y ahora se está riendo. Quizá porque le fallan las lágrimas, puede que porque su desgracia le causa más gracia de lo normal. O tal vez sólo está buscando más fuerzas para volver a ahogar silenciosamente un nombre que parece flotar con cada vez más facilidad.

Kushina, con el pelo enredado y desparramado en la almohada, como sangre sobre la blancura de la nieve, piensa intensamente en la misión que se llevará a acabo en unas semanas. La misión que llevan preparando demasiado tiempo y por la cual está emocionalmente molida: el modelo que permite crear lazos y conciencia diplomática para evitar problemas sociopolíticos entre las aldeas. Algo asi como un foro para discutir temas de índole estatal como el armamentismo, los problemas de repartición de ingreso total de una aldea, los roces entre naciones ninjas, entre otros problemas. Otra fantástica idea del Sandaime, quien además de probarlo en chunnins, gennins y jounins recién graduados, tiene el plan de hacerlo real entre la Arena, la Lluvia y la Aldea de la hoja. En pocas palabras, lo que ocurrirá en, aproximadamente un mes, es una simulación.

La chica vuelve a reírse, ahora un poco más sonoro de lo normal. ¿Cómo puede ser una simulación, si todo lo que ha vivido ha sido más real y doloroso que si la hubieran apuñalado más de quinientas veces seguidas con un kunai hirviente?

"**Maldición. Es un imbécil"**

Y aún así, sabiéndolo, no puede negar que quiere estar con él a toda costa. Como si con eso logrará aplacar el tornado grado cinco de sus sentimientos de adolescente con hormonas tardías. Esa tormenta parece ir para largo, porque aumenta y no disminuye. No parece querer dejar de obtener fuerzas (además, quien sabe de donde diablos las saca). Si esto sigue asi, la destrucción será inminente y casi incosteable.

"**Vaya, ahora comparo mi estrógeno con el clima…"**

Se colocó boca abajo, porque siempre suele encontrar el sueño (no precisamente el descanso) en esa posición. Intentó, por todos los medios posibles, no abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, los parpadeos fueron cesando y su respiración se fue acompasando, con un ritmo casi marítimo. Antes de caer sumida en un sueño profundo, sin imágenes tormentosas ni descanso alguno, se preguntó si aquella escena antes revivida, le causaba algún problema mental a Minato. La respuesta no llegó, pero seguramente fue por evitarse la crueldad de admitir una realidad tan evidente.

* * *

Había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Minato se sintiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar buscar noticias de Kushina Uzumaki. También su vida estaba libre de momentos lo suficientemente interesantes como para que su mente no fuese ocupada con el recuerdo de lo que había hecho con la pelirroja.

Quizá por eso último, se había presentado frente a su sensei, clamando consejos de último momento para la simulación del modelo. Jiraya, tan paternalmente ausente, como de costumbre, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

-"No hay nada que te pueda decir, al menos no de ese tema"-

Demonios. Si tan sólo Minato tuviera el poder de destruirle las cuerdas vocales a su maestro, podría evitarse tales humillaciones, que al parecer aparecían cuando menos las necesitaba.

-"No tengo ningún otro problema"-

-"Claro, sobre todo tú. Minato, es evidente que todo mundo se ha enterado de _la confesión_. No trates de esconderlo"-

El rubio suspiró pesadamente después de intentar fulminar a su maestro con sus perfectos ojos azul cielo, que rebosaban de egocentrismo. El sannin ni se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado visualmente por los demás, así que la acción de Minato se sumaba a una lista que no estaba próxima a ser concluida.

-"¿Qué quiere que haga, sensei? Yo no puedo verla… así…"- la excusa salió redondita de su boca. Era evidente que se lo había estado repitiendo todo el día (o toda la semana) y había esperado a ser indirectamente cuestionado para poder expresarse. El propio Minato se sorprendió.

Jiraya no.

-"Nadie pidió que hicieras algo. Pero creo que tú sí quieres pedir una disculpa o algo del estilo…"-

-"Para nada, no me lo esperaba. No es posible. Me hace sentir como el malo de la película"-

-"No te sientas, lo eres"- se rió el enorme shinobi de pelo blanco.

Minato frunció el entrecejo. Estaba siendo cuestionado y eso no le agradaba ni tantito, porque consideraba estúpido que sus elecciones no fueran aceptadas. El maestro, que no era buen anfitrión, pero estaba conmovido por el rubio, le ofreció un vaso de ramen instantáneo. Mientras el agua se calentaba en una pequeña olla que había puesto sobre la estufa (completamente sucia, a falta de una buena limpieza), quitó el plástico protector que cubría el ramen.

-"Más te vale que no me lo desprecies"-advirtió Jiraya.

Minato no contestó. La última vez que había estado con su maestro, no se había terminado todo el ramen, incluso había dejado más de la mitad. Recordó que, en aquella ocasión habían estado Hikari y Kushina acompañándolos a él y a su maestro. El rubio estaba evocando, en contra de su voluntad, el reproche de la Uzumaki, quien molesta por la falta de apetito de Minato, había tomado el vaso de ramen y se había tragado (literalmente) el contenido de este. El vivido recuerdo le dolía más de lo que él podría admitir. Realmente aquello había ocurrido antes del fatídico día en que la mocosa del remolino decidió que lo quería. Muy a su pesar, Minato comenzó a darse cuenta, que en esos breves momentos de estupidez humana era cuando más extrañaba la compañía de ella (oh si, _ella_. Mencionar su nombre sería declararse vencido.) Y la prueba fehaciente era lo mucho que lo atacaban los recuerdos, esos a los que jamás le había puesto atención.

-"Toma, ya cómetelo"- ordenó el hombre de pelo blanco, poniéndole el blanco vaso de plástico y unos palitos desechables.

Mecánicamente, empezó a comer. Lentamente, casi hebra por hebra. Como si su cuerpo y su mente no estuvieran conectados. Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

-"¿Y bien? Ya me cansé de ser el único que habla aquí. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la escuela, Minato?"- preguntó el sannin con una sonrisa particularmente inusual.

-"Pues, el proyecto experimental de Lord Hokage tiene más expectativas de las que yo hubiera querido"- contestó sinceramente -"A veces pienso que el Sandaime está adelantado a su tiempo. Me he estado preguntando si esto nivelará la tensión que hay entre las otras aldeas shinobis que están cerca"-

-"Lo dudo mucho. Hay cosas que sólo una guerra pueden arreglar"- el tono sombrío de Jiraya asombró al rubio, cuyos ojos azules se abrieron tanto que parecían platos.

-"¿Cómo puede decir eso, sensei?"- reclamó, furioso -"¡Usted siempre ha reprobado ese tipo de pensamientos!"-

-"Me refiero a que deberías enfrentarnos ahorita y no cuando el armamento mejore y las consecuencias sean aún peores. El sentimiento humano de apoderarse de lo que tiene el prójimo y mostrar superioridad frente a todos es inevitable, imposible de contener."-

-"¿Lo dice por…?"-

-"¿Orochimaru? Si, puede que si lo diga por eso. Aunque en realidad yo ya no se. Tsunade dice que si, pero yo digo que no. Si apoyas a Tsunade, cállate, no te estoy pidiendo opinión, ¿entendiste?"- Minato cerró la boca, tras escuchar aquella amenaza no sutil.

No hubo más conversación hasta que ambos potes estuvieron vacios y solo quedaran algunas gotas de caldo frío e imposible de ingerir. Hasta ese momento, ambos se miraron con expectativa.

-"¿Qué vienes a preguntarme Minato?"- preguntó filosamente el enorme sannin -"No creo que vengas por comida gratis, tomando en cuenta que no te gusta tanto el ramen instantáneo"-

Minato tragó saliva. Suspiró. Volvió a tragar saliva. Y finalmente, suspiró una vez más.

-"¿Por qué le gusta Tsunade-sama?"-

Jiraya rió. Miró el techo y se rascó el mentón mientras fingía pensar la respuesta más coherente a la pregunta.

-"Creo que eso es obvio"- replicó con su sonrisa pervertida patentada.

-"Lo sé, pero debe de haber algo más coherente. Digo, entiendo que sea… bueno, usted me entiende. Pero, sabemos que hay mujeres parecidas o incluso más sumisas y menos asesinas. La pregunta es ¿por qué ella y no cualquier otra?"-

-"Quizá es porque ella podía ser capaz de verme como un ser humano y no como un súper-pervertido o un poderoso shinobi. Creo que es la única que podría entenderlo."-

-"Eso no me ayuda."-admite Minato, ignorando, olímpicamente, el momento en que el sannin describía sus expectativas.

-"Claro que si. El amor perfecto es algo que se acuña entre los delirios de pertenencia y las suplicas innecesarias."-comentó con una mueca de tristeza bastante pronunciada. Minato contempló a su maestro, por primera vez, sin considerarlo como un ejemplo a seguir, sino como un hombre con frustraciones y amores no correspondidos-"Es una eterna batalla entre querer estar con esa persona, tus ideales y deseos. Lo malo es que no es una guerra y nunca hay vencedor. No se porque lo llamo 'Amor Perfecto', quizá estoy lo suficientemente loco como para ponerle tal nombre, pero no encuentro otra forma de denominarlo"-

-"No entiendo porque lo hace 'perfecto', sensei…"-

Jiraya mira fijamente a Minato. En esos ojos azules se nota una curiosidad casi exponencial, que estaba a punto de hacer estallar en forma de enormes preguntas sin respuesta. A Jiraya le fastidiaba hablar de amor. De sexo no, porque se decía que él era un el pervertido más grande de toda la historia, y el primero en alimentar esos rumores era el propio Jiraya. Pero el amor era harina de otro costal, y en verdad que era molesto tener que buscar ideas inusuales en lo más recóndito de su cabeza.

-"Es perfecto porque es un circulo. Es vicioso, pero es perfecto. Incluso podemos predecir sus futuras acciones basándonos en lo que ocurrió en el pasado. No nada más interesante, geométricamente hablando que un círculo. Es perfecto. Sin un solo vértice que cambie el curso de la recta. Es perfecto. Es infinito"-

El chico guardo silencio un momento que le pareció eterno a su mentor. Quizá era bueno para la geometría analítica, pero aquella analogía le estaba costando más que nunca. Era demasiado emocional para que alguien de su alcurnia lógica se atreviera a descifrarlo.

-"¿De verdad crees que con esa respuesta podrás hacer a un lado lo que sucede con Kushina?"-la frase proveniente de la boca de Jiraya, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras la pregunta tomaba el lugar de todas las demás dudas que había hecho un circulo invisible alrededor del cuerpo del shinobi-"Admítelo, no estás seguro de haber hecho lo correcto"-

El alumno frunció el ceño con molestia, pero no negó la situación en que se encontraba. De pronto, algo en su interior le recordó que debía de ponerle fin a la confusión.

-"No, claro que hice lo correcto. A mi nadie me dice que hacer. Además…"-

-"Tsk"- la interrupción de su maestro le molestó tanto a Minato que se tuvo que quedar callado el tiempo necesario para procesar la furia -"Te voy a proponer algo: si puedes juntar siete cosas que odias de ella y que sean validas, entonces te creeré y, podrás abandonar el tema"- atinó a decir Jiraya como si tuviera el premio Nobel del amor -"No me cuestiones, sabes que no estás en posición de hacerlo…"-

Minato frunció la boca, e inmediatamente la abrió para refutarle (otra vez) sus supuestos sentimientos.

"**¿Siete?"**

-"Si Minato, quiero siete para mañana, ¿Qué acaso prefieres diez?"-

Minato maldijo internamente, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Jiraya, porque era evidente que su maestro le leía la mente con una facilidad impresionante.

Antes de que pudiera salir más golpeado, decidió irse a su casa, buscando una idea en especifico de porque había llegado ahí en primera instancia.

* * *

_«__Quisiera odiarte__»_

No era la primera vez que llovía en el día, pero ella se había olvidado, intencionalmente, del paraguas. Le gustaba la idea de llegar empapada a casa y de envolverse en su enorme y mullida toalla blanca después de un largo baño. Era algo propio de la época.

Pero en realidad, estaba esperando que no lloviera más, quien sabe porque. Aún así, había ido al mercado en busca de algo para cenar. Una cena para dos. Para ella y su primo Bruce. Sus tíos se habían ido de misión y la casa, pese a que solo una tarde había pasado desde la partida de sus dueños originales, estaba hecha un desastre.

Kushina se moría de miedo al imaginarse a su tía viendo el desastre al que se atrevían a llamar casa. Por eso, había propuesto que ella cocinaría algo especial si Bruce realizaba las labores domesticas que tanto aborrecía la pelirroja. Y es que Kushina, por muy niña que fuera, era imposible que pudiera hacer algo decente por la cocina o cualquier cosa que requiriera de barrer, trapear o sacudir.

El mercado estaba, como siempre, abarrotado de gente que buscaban desde carne de res hasta cangrejo. Se oían los gritos de los vendedores, que felices, clamaban la atención del comprador. Se oían las proclamaciones que se mezclaban entre ellas creando una sinfonía arrítmica.

La chica pelirroja llenó varias bolsas con lo que creyó necesario para hacer algo de sopa decente con pollo y algo de ramen. Las miradas de la gente se clavaban en ella, principalmente por el peculiar color de su cabello, y se quedaban ahí por que era realmente un espectáculo digno de ser observado. Era pequeña, pero tenía esa fuerza de niño gennin, que causaba risa y, al mismo tiempo, interés. Un interés que iba más allá de la simple curiosidad, pero que pocos sabía entender.

Se alejó del mercado después de realizar las compras necesarias, caminando a paso lento, contemplando los árboles que estaba entre las aceras y la manera en que los pétalos de cerezo, flotaban en el aire. Las nubes ya estaban más que grises, dispuestas a soltar un diluvio cuyo final estaba lejos de ser en ese día. Pese a la amenaza que representaban los relámpagos que se veían en la lejanía y los truenos que repicaban con excesiva fuerza, la Uzumaki no apresuró el paso.

Antes de darse cuenta, una a una las gruesas gotas de lluvia se clavaban en su espalda, mojando la chamarra naranja que tiene puesta, después la playera, la ropa interior y después su piel. Está fría. Esa temperatura iba bastante bien con el pesado calor asfixiante que ha estado atacando a la aldea de la hoja. No estaba acostumbrada a ser atrapada entre los climas veraniegos, porque en su lugar de origen, la aldea del remolino, había más aire que cualquier otro elemento. Quien sabe porqué. De pronto, cuando la comparación de las zonas geográficas cesó, su pelo ya era una molesta, larga y pesada capa rojiza que escurre chorritos de líquido vital. Los pantalones se le bajaban por el peso y sus chancletas hacían ruiditos extraños al caminar. Le da risa, pero también pena. Gracias al cielo que no hay casi ningún peatón. Sólo esta ella y las bolsas de lo que supuestamente, será la cena. Pero el agua se negaba a dejarle pasar, así que se tuvo que refugiar bajo el techito de la oficina del Sandaime. Se preguntó si de verdad había caminado tanto y no supo como contestarse.

Dejó las bolsas plásticas en el piso, las cuales dejaron caer el agua que se había acumulado en los canales que la presión de la lluvia habían creado. Gracias a que había perdido un par de bolsas extras, el contenido estaba, aparentemente, intacto.

-"Vaya, debí de haberme traído la sombrilla. Ahora Bruce vendrá a buscarme."- se quejó la chica, apartando su empapado flequillo de sus ojos, mientras tenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte borroso a causa del agua. La ausencia del sol le hizo recordar un poco lo poco que había hablado con Minato desde la fatídica confesión. No era como que quisiera hablarle de algún tema en específico, pero ciertamente lo extrañaba.

"**Como los desiertos extrañan a la lluvia" **

Aquella frase ya la había oído cientos de veces en esa melodía que tanto le gustaba a Bruce y que se la pasaba cantando a todo pulmón cuando se bañaba (creyendo que nadie escuchaba los alaridos a los que él llamaba "cantar"). Estaba segura que no era demasiado coherente extrañar a alguien de esa manera, porque, según ella, en los desiertos no llueve con excesiva frecuencia. Entonces estaba la duda de cuantas veces pueden tener contacto el agua y la arena en un año. ¿Dos veces, exagerando? Quizá menos. Entonces ¿Cómo puedes extrañar algo que no tienes, ni tendrás?

El compararse con algo tan árido como un desierto le molesto de sobre manera, y sintiéndose ofendida, intentó acordarse de la canción. Pero la letra le venía mutilada. Sin coherencia para el autor, pero completamente entendible para ella. Los pedazos empezaron a juntarse lentamente, mientras su mente recitaba acapella, solamente acompañada de la rítmica lluvia. Pero sólo una frase predomina por encima de las demás: _Y te extraño, como los desiertos extrañan a la lluvia. _

Aún estando absorta en sus pensamientos extraños sobre la lluvia, las sequias, el amor no correspondido y las estupideces que juntan climas y situaciones humanas, se fijó en una sombra que se acercaba a gran velocidad, yendo en contra del viento y la pesada lluvia. Kushina supo que era Minato. Quien sabe porque lo dedujo, si por el torpe movimiento, la rapidez inhumana o simple corazonada, pero lo supo. Y al ver el rostro empapado del rubio, estas deducciones le causaron un miedo intenso.

Minato la miró y se sorprendió de sobre manera al verla ahí, justo debajo del mismo techo que él había buscado para intentar esperar que cambiara el clima. Quiso haber escuchado a Jiraya y haber permanecido en casa de su maestro. Observó su propio cuerpo empapado y deseo fervientemente no enfermarse. El hecho de ser un poco alérgico a casi todas las medicinas lo obligaban a sufrir todos los síntomas sin opción a mejorar.

-"No puedo creer que tú estés aquí, teniendo a tu caballero de cejas encrespadas para salvarte de cualquier problema que se presente"- se rió el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo para quitarse el exceso de agua. Al aplastarse el cabello, una sonrisa brotó de los labios de la pelirroja.

-"Te ves fatal"- comentó a modo de saludo.

-"Lo sé. El estilo casual es lo mío"- dijo arrogantemente mientras, con ambas manos, se despeinaba con fuerza, pero el efecto duro poco a causa del agua que se negaba a irse con facilidad. Kushina río.

-"No, tampoco es lo tuyo"- comenta acercándose para acomodarle el pelo. Ella era bastante más pequeña, pero Minato se inclinó para que pudiera tener acceso a su cabello. Sus manos de ninja (que seguramente jamás hicieron labores domesticas ni mucho menos parecen haberse recuperado de un entrenamiento especialmente difícil) se deslizan entre los mechones y hebras desalineadas, húmedas e indomables. Aquel cabello era tan igual a su dueño.

Minato se fijó en ella, de reojo. Notó que estaba completamente empapada. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose brevemente en el charquito que estaba formándose a los pies de esta. Una broma cruzó su mente, pero la contuvo, porque el pelo le llamó más la atención. También los ojos, las manos, la piel blanquecina y cualquier cosa que pudiera verle en ese momento. Sintió ganas de pasarle los brazos por los hombros, porque era evidente que estaba temblando. De frío. ¿O de otra cosa?

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó él, tratando de guardarse su deseo de ser elocuente. Sin querer apartarla del camino. Los dedos de la chica juegan con el pelo, completamente heladas por el frío que causa el estar empapado.

El viento silbó enloquecido, embravecido por la lluvia, mojando el rostro de los dos y obligándoles a cerrar los ojos. Kushina se hace a un lado porque se da cuenta que están más cerca de lo que debería y eso, pese a que le gusta, está mal.

-"Espero a que se calme la lluvia"-dijo ella con voz casi imperceptible y evitando los ojos azules del rubio-"Pero ya es tarde y se supone que me toca hacer de cenar"-comentó fijándose en el horizonte borroso.

-"Pobre de a quien le toque probar tu comida"-se mofó él, inconscientemente.

-"Si, la verdad si…"- admitió ella, sonrojándose -"Pero Bruce dice que le gusta, y creo que su estomago o es más resistente o está lo suficientemente dañado como para que no le pase nada"-dijo con cierta vergüenza.

El que el primo saliera, de la nada, a formar parte de una conversación que ni siquiera podía ser denominada de tal forma, le enojó más de lo que él mismo quiso admitir, y Minato formó un mohín de desprecio el cual Kushina no admiró.

-"¿Harás la comida para todos tus familiares?"- preguntó en un tono de terrible asco, no precisamente por la comida que sería preparada, sino por la presencia de Rock Bruce en el relato.

-"No, sólo para mi y para Bruce. Mis tíos están de misión"-

-"¿Entonces viven como recién casados?"- la pregunta tenía un tono mordaz perfectamente perceptible.

-"Eso suena muy raro ¿no crees?"- comentó sin negar el argumento, lo cual produjo cierto desagrado en Minato –"¿Tú que haces aquí?"-

-"Voy a hablar con Lord Hokage. Me ha mandado llamar"- comentó elevando el pulgar a la altura de su rostro, con una sonrisa seductora con la que bien podría haberse ganado un Oscar. Ella no respondió.

La lluvia no cesó. El silencio de sus palabras existió el suficiente tiempo como para que se volviera insoportable para ambos. Pero ninguno quería hablar, parecía que preferían disfrutar del silencio que les rodeaba. Hasta que este se hizo insoportable y ella habló.

-"Sabes, he escuchado criticas sobre la misión y estoy preocupada. Creo que no tendrá el efecto que Lord Hokage desea"-

-"Estás loca, es una muy buena manera diplomática de acabar con la guerra, exponiendo puntos y obteniendo los tratados necesarios."-

-"Pero, Minato, no hay nadie que quiera secundar el plan"-

-"Seguro que habrá alguien que piense similar a Lord Hokage."-

-"Yo pienso como él, pero la situación política está demasiado tensa últimamente. Es posible que se desate una guerra entre las aldeas si no hacemos algo al respecto"-

-"En ese caso, no podemos hacer nada"- comenta Minato con frialdad -"Además, si empieza una guerra, entonces ya no serás mi compañera, sino mi enemiga"-explica clavando sus ojos en el protector brillante que reflejaba otro símbolo que no era el de Konoha.

Kushina, que usaba el protector alrededor del cuello, llevo involuntariamente su mano hasta este y sus yemas sintieron la insensibilidad tangible del metal. Parecía que en esa sensación se estaba materializando las palabras del Namikaze. De pronto, un abismo invisible se hizo presente entre ambos.

-"La aldea del remolino no es rival para Konoha. El armamento no es tan fuerte y casi carecemos de ninjas de rango Jounnin. Recuerda que es una aldea cuyos problemas raciales eran fuertes y poco a poco han ido desapareciendo. Además, estoy segura que seríamos aliados"-

-"Como si los del remolino ayudaran en algo a los de la hoja. Tú misma lo has dicho, son unos buenos para nada ¿De que le sirve a Konoha tener aliados tan imbéciles?"-

El comentario fue lo suficientemente inesperado como certero. Y Kushina tembló primero con ganas de llorar y después, con ganas de matar.

-"¿En verdad crees eso?"-

Minato supo que era algo desagradable, que debería de ser una mejor persona y dejar sus malos tratos con los demás, pero no quiso. De su boca salió una carcajada fría como el metal de su protector de la hoja, helada como el más frío invierno y temible, como si esta fuese la risa desalmada de una sombra líder.

-"Tengo que irme, Minato"- dictaminó Kushina después de tragarse la furia. Algo en su interior le hace pensar seriamente en si es una masoquista sin remedio.

El Minato interno (el arrepentido), estaba al borde de la desesperación. Tenía que decir algo coherente y decente. Algo. Sólo algo decente. De pronto miles de palabras se arremolinaron justo detrás de sus labios del rubio creído, intentaban por todos los medios posibles, derribar los muros que él solito se había creado al intentar alejar a la pelirroja. Pero no podían salir. Apretó los labios y la buscó con el rabillo del ojo. Sus miradas se encontraron y la esperanza se reavivó en ambos, aún cuando no era lo más correcto. Pero Kushina, molesta, furiosa, fuera de si, hizo a un lado cualquier signo de compasión en su cuerpo y, tomando las bolsas de la comida, dio varios pasos lejos de él.

"**Si no lo dices… jamás lo entenderá"** rezaba la mente del Namikaze.

Pero la pregunta, a la que él se aferraba con más fuerza, era simple _**"¿Qué es lo que debo decirle que no entiende?"**_. No supo si lo que iba a hacer a continuación estaba bien o mal, pero lo hizo porque no le quedaba de otra y su yo interno estaba pudiendo contra su poderoso y normalmente indomable ego. Dio un paso al frente lo suficientemente firme como para obligarla a detenerse. Ella giró su cabeza para poder verlo. Los brazos de Minato rodearon el cuerpo de la chica del remolino, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella. Las telas se fundieron con facilidad inaudita y la Uzumaki abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Sintió en su coronilla, la tibia respiración del rubio y casi pudo dibujar en su mente la manera en que sus ojos estaban cerrados. ¿Qué era aquello? Una disculpa. Silenciosa y ególatra, pero lo era.

Kushina tembló, ahora de furia.

Y gimió la palabra _'idiota'_ con tanta violencia que sacó de sus pensamientos al ojiazul. Inmediatamente, alejo los enormes brazos que la rodeaban y salió corriendo tan rápido como el agua se lo permitió.

Minato Namikaze bufó completamente molesto y a punto de explotar. Primera vez en su existencia que tenía la decencia de pedir perdón por algo que había dicho y le pagaban con eso. Esa maldita mocosa sin corazón era insoportable en todos sentidos. ¿Cómo podía decir Jiraya que la quería? Era más molesta que cualquier otra chica. Y anotó la primera, de las siete cosas obligadas. Y se sintió más sabelotodo que nunca y al mismo tiempo, se sintió decepcionado. Mala combinación. Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía la primera parte de las siete que tenía que juntar.

"**Tú vanidad. Detesto ese intento de femineidad que llamo ego y que es bastante desagradable y queda fuera de lugar. Vamos mujer, eres más niño que niña."**

* * *

-"¡MALDITO IDIOTA!"-bramó desesperada mientras cruzaba las calles entre brincos largos, pasos cortos y breves resbalones que un par de veces terminaron con ella en el suelo.

El llegar a su casa le fue más difícil que nunca, por la pesadez de sus ropas, la mala visión y la furia contenida en su cuerpo. El deambular por las calles buscando su casa, le parecía algo digno de una broma divina.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta correcta, soltó un grito que tenía la forma escrita del nombre de su primo. Este le abrió después de dos o tres repeticiones del grito.

-"¡Santo dios! Yo lo sabía. ¡Debí de haber ido contigo! No es posible que yo crea ser el mejor candidato para ser tu esposo y te haga pasar esto…"-se maldigo a si mismo mientras corría por la casa buscando una enorme toalla para envolver a Kushina. Ella se quedó parada en el recibidor, sin acomodarse el cabello revuelto que goteaba. Pareció despertar de su letargo mental cuando sintió como Bruce le bajaba el cierre de la chamarra naranja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, un centenar de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras el dolor seguía en su pecho y el sentimiento de querer a alguien incorrecto seguía en su mente.

-"¿Qué sucede Kushina-san?"-bramó Bruce viendo como el agua salada corría por las mejillas frías de su prima. Ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro derecho y siguió llorando.

Bruce sintió ganas de matar a Minato Namikaze. Porque Kushina jamás lloraba. Y el único capaz de vencer tales barreras, era el rubio oxigenado.

* * *

-"¿Quería verme, Lord Hokage?"- preguntó Minato con todo el respeto que pudo, entrando a la oficina del Sandaime.

-"Minato, he querido pedirte un favor desde hace mucho. Es sobre el proyecto de las Aldeas"- comenta el hombre con su rostro firme y sabio.

-"Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea"-

-"Minato, esto es algo de vital importancia. Sabes que el aceptar que otra aldea existe es algo complicado para nosotros, especialmente si es necesario prestar apoyo militar… yo quisiera que redactaras el porque debemos de llevar a cabo la aceptación de la aldea de la Arena"-

-"¿Quiere que yo haga ese… ensayo?"-

-"Si. Creo que eres quien puede convencer más fácilmente a toda Konoha"-

Minato sintió como su ego era catapultado hasta la estratosfera.

-"Gracias. No lo defraudaré"- y tras inclinarse debidamente, se acercó a la puerta para salir a gritarle al mundo algo relacionado a su grandeza.

-"Oh, cierto. Minato, quisiera que le avisaras a Kushina que su padre vendrá al final del proyecto. Por favor, no debe pasar del día de hoy. Debes decírselo"-

-"Claro, Lord Hokage"-

* * *

La cena no estuvo del todo mal. Había sido lo bastante comestible como para evitar problemas de hemorragias internas o traumas posteriores. En realidad, Bruce se había debatido entre el odio hacia Minato Namikaze y el deseo de que Kushina comiera algo tan bueno como para olvidar cualquier altercado con el antes mencionado (y detestado) Jounnin. Quizá por eso, el arroz quedó mal cocido, la sopa de miso había estado fenomenal, el pescado bien sazonado pero algo seco, y el té bastante sabroso. Kushina concluyó que Bruce tenía algunos trastornos de personalidad.

Pero no había pasado nada malo. Al menos no digestivamente hablando. En ese preciso momento, estaban lavando los platos que habían ocupado. Bruce se encargaba de secarlos con un enorme trapo color rosa con flores amarillas que quien sabe de dónde rayos había salido.

-"¿De verdad, no quieres un antiácido?"- la preocupación del pelinegro rayaba en lo insano. Llevaba media hora ofreciéndole una tableta sabor cereza del frasco que solía estar detrás del espejo del baño.

-"Estoy bien Bruce"-recalca, por millonésima vez-"No te preocupes"-

El silencio cayó sobre los labios de ambos, mientras Kushina se encargaba de fregar la cazuela de la sopa de miso. Le gustaba lavar platos, aunque era imposible que lo aceptara públicamente.

-"Kushina-san"-

La aludida suspiró. Estaba cansada de recordarle a su primo que no era necesaria tanta formalidad entre ellos, así que simplemente contestó como era debido.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Sabes, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace mucho"- la falta de exageración en la frase, turbó a la pelirroja.

-"Dime"-

La boca de Bruce se abrió pero, automáticamente, se volvió a cerrar. Rápidamente, sujeto la cazuela aún húmeda entre sus manos y dudo en pasar el trapo por la superficie brillante de esta. Kushina quería golpearlo para que hablara, pero por alguna razón sus manos solo se dedicaban a limpiar los vasitos sucios del té. Algo no le estaba gustando.

Finalmente la boca de su primo se abrió, al tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían al piso, evitando la mirada de Kushina.

-"¿Te has enamorado?"-

Las pupilas de la chica mostraron sorpresa. Gracias a sus reflejos entrenados, no hubo que llorar la perdida de un vaso de té. Cuidadosamente, enjuagó la espuma visible y el jabón que se había adherido a la superficie de cerámica. Su labio inferior tembló.

-"No"-contestó rápidamente.

Bruce suspiró de alivio.

Los trastes sucios empezaron a desaparecer, de la misma manera en que el silencio entre ambos fue acrecentándose. No tenían nada más que decirse, tampoco es como que quisieran expresar sentimientos. Al menos no de momento.

* * *

Minato estornudó por tercera vez consecutiva. La posición en la que estaba acomodado sobre la rama más gruesa del árbol de cerezo que estaba frente a la ventana de Kushina. El excesivo peso de la ropa le hacía sentir que su equilibrio fallaba. La razón por la que la había seguido era bastante estúpida y denotaba unos enormes y colosales sentimientos a los cuales se les conocía como celos asesinos.

Si tan solo no fuera tan confiable eso no le estaría pasando. Era culpa de Lord Hokage. Pero por alguna Razón, él no recordaba que la puerta principal existía y que su intento de espionaje podía ser sustituido por simplemente tocar el timbre y dar el mensaje. Pero el rubio no estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

Así de simple.

No es como que estuviera dándose cuenta de que estaba celoso. Porque si lo supera, hubiera tomado aquellos poderosos sentimientos y los hubiera metido en una diminuta cajita imaginaria y los hubiera metido en un enorme closet en el cual terminaban todas esas situaciones que comprometían sus metas personales. Así era él. Nadie podía cambiarlo, por más que quisiera. Minato Namikaze era la persona más responsable que existía, además de que jamás dejaría que algo se interpusiera en su camino, ni siquiera sus propias necesidades emocionales. Él consideraba que era algo de lo que podía prescindir.

Pero ahí entraba la controversia. Si aquellos sentimientos eran tan despreciables, como podría explicar la razón por la que había decidido subir al árbol y espiarla. Era impresionante la velocidad por la que corría la sangre en sus venas, recorriendo su cuerpo en menos tiempo del normal. Era un fenómeno extraño, inusual, y seguramente quien hubiera visto al rubio, hubiera temblado de miedo.

Él había estado rodeando la casa de los Rock con la intención de saber que estaba haciendo la pelirroja. Era extraño, porque tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en casa. Seguramente sus padres le preguntaría donde rayos había estado toda la tarde y como era posible que se mojara sabiendo que era alérgico a la mayoría de los medicamentos que usaban los ninjas especializados. Cuando Minato se enfermaba, era imposible que este continuara, porque al carecer de los medicamentos necesarios, él estaba condenado a sufrir todos y cada uno de los síntomas hasta ver la tan esperada mejora.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, a Minato le importaba un comino saberse enfermo en menos de diez horas. Había sido testigo de cómo la molesta pelirroja lavaba platos en compañía de su primo. Era una acción menor, pero definitivamente era molesto. No era normal que un par de familiares actuasen como una pareja de casados. Él estaba completamente seguro de que el incesto venía de parte del pelinegro que por fin era Jounnin, pero le preocupaba que Kushina terminase aceptando a su primo como posible futuro esposo.

No escuchó la conversación que habían mantenido, porque la lluvia no lo había dejado, pero el movimiento de los labios se dejaba para la libre interpretación y eso le daba miedo. Porque de la misma manera en que pudieron haber dicho "Ya casi terminamos", también cabía la posibilidad de que se confesaran enamorados.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió más asqueado que nunca. Vio con sus ojos de cielo, como Kushina se retiraba de la cocina y procedía a irse a su cuarto. Minato no perdió el tiempo y la siguió. Llegó a instalarse al árbol, teniendo que esperar a que ella llegara a su cuarto. Minato dedujo que había estado en el cuarto de baño, o al menos eso quería creer.

Finalmente, la luz del cuarto se encendió. No distinguía muchas cosas por culpa de la lluvia, pero podía descifrar la silueta pequeña de Kushina, como si esta fuera una sombra. Aún con la caída del agua, pudo escuchar como se cerraba la puerta con candado. La figura oscura de la ninja se movió suavemente por el cuarto, buscando algo entre las cosas. Al tener entre sus manos un par de objetos que a Minato le parecieron prendas, las arrojó sobre algo que seguramente era el futón. La lluvia parecía jugar con él y se intensificó lo suficiente como para que tan solo pudiera comprender que la pelirroja se estaba cambiando de ropa. Por alguna razón, se sintió mejor. El contemplarla cambiándose de ropa (o por lo menos infiriendo eso), le producía una sensación de superioridad que difícilmente podrían quitarle.

No había visto ni un centímetro de piel, pero se sentía como si sus manos ya la conocieran por completo. Aquella escena había conseguido apaciguar su necesidad de irrumpir en la habitación sin tener una buena excusa.

La vio acercarse a la ventana, que curiosamente, seguía sin tener vidrio y por ende, el agua se estaba colando por ahí. Por los movimientos de la chica, era evidente que ponía un enorme trapo para absorber el agua que había caído. Pudo escuchar un sonoro suspiro. Vi la silueta caer al futón y comprendió que para ella era hora de dormir. Vio como la luz se extinguía y comprendió que era una indirecta, una muy buena, para decirle que se largara. Se preguntó que pensaría ella si se supiera investigada por el grandioso Minato Namikaze.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por segunda vez, esta vez, fue lento, delicado, parsimonioso, deslizándose por su columna vertebral. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterara de que había sido vista cambiándose de ropa por él? Casi podía sentir sus puños (pequeños pero absolutamente efectivos) contra su cuerpo, magullándolo. Llegó a la conclusión de que ella no debía saber que estaba ahí, cuidándola de las perversiones del primo incestuoso. Aquel cejotas seguramente tenía un trastorno compulsivo que lo hacía fijarse en algo como Kushina Uzumaki. Aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, la mujer no era fea. No era una belleza, pero concluyentemente, no era fea. Quizá aniñada, pero no era desagradable al ojo humano. Minato había visto cosas peores, aunque no podía recordar a nadie más (o más bien, él no quería hacer memoria).

El agua seguía sin calmarse. Otro estornudo. Era evidente que se iba a enfermar. Ya podía imaginarse la cara de su madre diciéndole que no volviera a preocuparla de esa manera. Minato definitivamente no sabía que lo hacía sentir peor, si sentirse molesto consigo mismo por estar trepado en el árbol de cerezas, o el hecho de preocupar a su madre. Llegó a la conclusión de que era un poco de ambas cosas. Miró al cielo y preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era coherente. Un risueño trueno contestó su inepta pregunta. La lluvia no se iba a calmar ese día. Tendría que esperar.

* * *

Kushina estaba teniendo un sueño genial. Soñó que estaba recibiéndose como Jounnin, y que de entre el público, aparecía su padre, con su rostro completamente satisfecho. También podía ver a sus primos todos de gala (por primera vez en su vida), vitoreándola desde la mesa más lejana (y más ruidosa) del recinto. A lo lejos, podía divisar a Jiraya con Tsunade-sama, sonriendo.

Todo estaba en orden. Ella recibía su premio y se pavoneaba frente a los invitados con una sonrisa triunfadora. Sus pasos era lentos, certeros, acompasados y completamente rítmicos. El ritmo comenzó a elevarse, y ahora parecía que obedecían una melodía parecida a la que se produce cuando el agua cae al piso que se resbaló y el sonoro golpe que denotaba su descomunal caída, le obligó a despertarse.

Kushina jadeó y se dio cuenta que la caída no había sido del todo real. Por instinto, se asomó a la ventana y contempló lo que le pareció la sombra de Minato Namikaze justo en una rama del árbol de cerezas que estaba justo en frente de su ventana. La pelirroja despertó de golpe y se incorporó inmediatamente de su cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su futón y se acercó rápidamente hasta la venta, por la que se colaba el frío y húmedo aire de la lluvia que había concluido unos momentos antes.

-"¿Minato?"- preguntó asombrada, esperando que fuera parte de su paranoia.

El rubio aludido sintió como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, era tanta la sustancia que sentía como si esta hubiera tomado el lugar de su sangre. Tragó la inexistente saliva y notó su garganta completamente seca.

-"Hey, enana"- saludo Minato con una sonrisa propia de un niño que es cachado en una travesura. Tenia las mejillas anormalmente rojas y la frase había sido pronunciada por una voz por la que se entreveía el castañeo de los blancos dientes nacarados. La oscuridad reinaba con demasiada fuerza como para que Kushina pudiese divisar plenamente el rostro del intruso, pero hubiera existido suficiente luz, era muy probable que notase los ojos anormalmente entrecerrados del Jounnin.

La pelirroja se debatía entre las ganas de gritar que se largara y la cordura que supuestamente debía mantener a esas horas de la noche. Tenía que pensar en el modo más coherente para que el rubio explicase que hacía, se largase y no pasara más de cinco minutos.

Pero mientras maquinaba con el ceño fruncido, el pelo enmarañado y el pijama puesto, pudo ver como el rubio alcanzaba a tambalearse suavemente sobre la rama de una manera bastante amenazante. La pelirroja intentó abrir la boca para advertirle que se quedase quieto, pero no pudo. Tan sólo pudo contener un gritito al ver como la figura del ninja caía como si fuera una enorme muñeca de trapo sin gracia hasta los pies del árbol de cerezas.

-"¡MINATO!"- Kushina sacó la cabeza y finalmente, completamente fuera de si, bramó con tal fuerza el nombre que seguramente había despertado a los vecinos. Ajena a aquello, fue a la puerta, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron y de golpe, logró abrirse paso.

* * *

La cabeza estaba a punto de matarlo. Si, definitivamente había sido un problema de la escuela. Si seguía con ese estrés era completamente probable que muriera joven o que se hiciera viejo más pronto…

"**En ese caso, ojala me muera joven"**

Algo le estaba perforando la cabeza. Parecía como si le estuvieran martillando. El cuerpo tampoco respondía bien y las ganas de abrir los ojos eran nulas. También tenía frío y ganas de colocarse en posición fetal para mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Pero por lo antes descrito, era evidente que las ganas no iban a pasar de ahí y se quedarían como tales.

-"No puedo creerlo, en el árbol, a las dos de la madrugada"- esa voz era muy conocida, femenina, molesta, desagradable, queda… -"¡Es un idiota!"-

Si, definitivamente conocía esa voz que también estaba atentando contra su demencia. ¿Qué no entendía que se había caído de un árbol a mitad de la noche y que necesitaba descanso?

Momento.

Cargando.

Minato reinició su sistema operativo interno y antes de darse cuenta, ya se había incorporado y estaba sentando sobre el futón que quien sabe de quien era. Notó que tenía puesta ropa seca de buen gusto (gracias a dios) y cuando la toalla roja húmeda bajó por el puentecito de la nariz, supo que alguien había estado tratando de bajarle la temperatura. La sujetó entre sus manos y estas se humedecieron brevemente. Aún tenía las mejillas más calientes de lo normal, pero su cuerpo ya se estaba normalizando.

Estaba en un cuarto que definitivamente no era el suyo, porque olía diferente y porque el futón era demasiado pequeño a comparación del que el usaba normalmente. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero la luz del pasillo se filtraba por la rendija que se creaba entre el suelo y la puerta. Los gritos de Rock Bruce traspasaban con fiereza la supuesta privacidad de la habitación. Minato dedujo que estaba en la cama de Kushina Uzumaki y que la molestia del primo era causada por su persona.

-"¡Pero Kushina-san! Tienes que hacer algo al respecto, ¿Qué lo vamos a tener aquí toda la noche? Además, ¡está en tú cama!"- el rubio maldijo al primo por lo bajo.

-"No tenemos otra opción"- dijo Kushina mordazmente, aunque no parecía completamente enojada por el asunto en cuestión.

-"¡Pero Kushina-san! Estaba espiándote, a mitad de la noche ¿Y si quería violarte?"-

-"Bruce, por favor, ya hablas como mi padre. Si de verdad no te gusta que esté aquí, puedes ir a decirle a Jiraya que venga por él"- sugirió Kushina, después de lanzar un largo suspiro.

-"Me parece lo más coherente, estoy seguro de que de esta manera podré protegerte a ti y a tus preciados sueños de juventud…"- Minato estuvo a punto de soltar una cruel carcajada al escuchar tan larga oración. Definitivamente el incestuoso primo estaba chiflado.

Escuchó como se abrió la puerta descuidada y ruidosamente, después paso algo. Tan sólo escuchó el golpecito casi insonoro de la puerta siendo colocado en su lugar por alguien más cuidadoso que el desquiciado de Rock Bruce quien seguramente estaba por las calles de Konoha buscando al maestro pervertido.

Percibió los pasos de la chica y la vio colocarse frente al futón con las manos en las caderas y el ceño levemente fruncido. Minato sonrío tembloroso.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, a las dos de la mañana?"-

-"Vengo a verte"- soltó casi de inmediato –"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-

-"¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?"- bramó la kunoichi casi ofendida –"¡Es demasiado tarde como para venir a visitar a alguien!"-

-"Corrección, es demasiado temprano"- se burló el Namikaze sin poder ocultarse. Kushina inmediatamente quiso que se tragase sus palabras y después las regurgitara para volvérselas a comer y ver esto una y otra vez. Se limitó a verlo en su imaginación, en cámara lenta, una y otra vez. Así no tenía porque hacerle daño al pobre enfermo (en el mundo de Kushina, hacerle daño a un enfermo era volverse escoria).

-"Gracias por no dejarme tirado"- la voz del rubio, ya sin tanto castañeo, la sacó de sus sádicos pensamientos, y justo en el momento en que sus ojos azules se posaron en los de ella, el rojo se apodero de las mejillas sanas de la Uzumaki.

-"Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi"-

-"No, la verdad es que no"- comentó Minato avergonzado, bajando la mirada, dejándola en el suelo.

-"No. Si lo harías"- decreta ella inclinándose sobre el futón para revolver los cabellos aún mojados del rubio con sus manos, consiguiendo que este fije sus ojos color cielo en los de ella–"Así que no tienes nada que agradecer. En serio"-recalca Kushina cálidamente. Minato sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo porque los latidos de su corazón habían empezado a ser más y más rápidos. Aquella mirada ingenua y feliz lograba acelerarle el pulso brutalmente. ¡Incluso lo hacía sentir mal por no ser una buena persona!

-"Supongo"- contesta él con un hilo de voz, cosa anormal en él y que achacó a la enfermedad que lo acosaba.

-"¿Eres alérgico al té?"- la somnolienta voz de la pelirroja fue acompañada por un bostezo bastante prolonga. El rubio sintió una punzada en la base del estómago al recordar que le estaba quitando horas de sueño.

-"No. Sólo soy alérgico al Ácido Acetilsalicílico y a la penicilina…"- dijo él tratando de recordar la larga lista que de pequeño su padre le hizo memorizarse para recitarla frente a los ninjas médicos ineptos y demás enfermeras inútiles.

-"Yo creo que…"- otro bostezo –"sería conveniente que te cayera algo caliente en el estómago ¿no?"-

-"¿Por qué haces esto por mi?"- el labio inferior del ojiazul tembló mientras ella se levantaba para salir de la habitación. Su rostro parecía más pensativo que somnoliento. Delicadamente, sus labios pronunciaron la frase que dejó helado a Minato, al tiempo que daba media vuelta sobre su eje y su espalda era enfocada por el Jounnin.

-"Porque quiero"- Minato, en su ego, podía poner un "Te" entre ambas palabras y estaba más que seguro que no habría ninguna variación en el tono que la pelirroja había utilizado -"Por cierto, sigues siendo un idiota. Ponte la toalla en la frente. Ahí esta el agua fría"-

La vio salir del cuarto y se preguntó si ya lo había perdonado por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Evidentemente, eso no era posible, así que giró la cabeza buscando el agua antes mencionada. Y halló la bandeja de agua al lado del futón, en la cual flotaban algunos hielitos que alguna vez tuvieron la forma cubica. Arrojó bruscamente la pequeña toalla y la exprimió lo más que pudo.

Mientras se la colocaba en la cabeza, se preguntó que era lo más molesto, si saber que Jiraya lo iba a intentar matar o el hecho de no saber pedir disculpas adecuadamente. Un suspiro salió de su boca. Si alguien quisiera encontrar algún problema en su historial de conducta, seguramente esto era lo más vergonzoso de toda la interminable lista. Recordó y comparó sus situaciones antiguas, haciendo memoria de aquella vez en que arrojo huevos a una compañera de clases porque no lo había dejado pasar. No había sido su idea, en realidad le había pertenecido a su mejor amiga y, en ese entonces novia, dos años más grande que él. Minato solo había puesto el odio y la necesidad de hacer pagar a la mujer que se había interpuesto en su camino. Su consejera del mal (que era como él la llamaba cariñosamente), le había dicho que llevase un huevo al otro día.

Minato, a sus tiernos doce años de edad, se había levantado temprano esa mañana para cocinar un blanquillo en poco agua y llevarlo como le habían indicado. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, su consejera del mal le dijo que sacara el huevo. El le tendió el recipiente en el que lo había depositado después de cocinarlo. Ella le propino un seco golpe en la cabeza. Si se concentraba bien, aún podía recordar las palabras exactas de la chica:

"_¡Tarado! ¡Lo cocinaste!"_

Lo que no se había esperado era lo que seguía. De la mochila de esa chica, salieron tres huevos en perfecto estados y excesivamente frescos. Si había una mueca más sensual y aterradora, seguramente era la de aquella persona que lo había encaminado por el mal camino.

Lo demás no tiene mayor ciencia. Basta mencionar que la puntería de Minato, que de por si era intachable, mejoró considerablemente esa tarde.

Una risita se le escapó al recordar aquello, que era vergonzoso pero no para él. No como estar en la casa de Uzumaki Kushina en la madrugada intentando darle un mensaje del Hokage. Eso si era tremendamente patético. Definitivamente prefería ser regañado mil y un veces por lanzar huevos (crudos o cocidos) a sus compañeros de clase, que sufrir la vergüenza de ser descubierto a las afueras de una casa ajena. ¡Y encima enfermo!

-"Toma"- dijo Kushina al poco rato, regresándolo a la situación actual. Le tendía una tacita de barro, cuyo contenido estaba bastante caliente, además de ser bastante aromático –"Está endulzado"-

-"De verdad serás una buena madre"- comentó Minato sujetando la tacita –"¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta si no es dulce?"-

-"Tienes pinta"- apuntó ella encogiéndose de hombros –"Me pregunto si Bruce tiene problemas para despertar a Jiraya"-

-"Seguramente está borracho. Ha de estar más muerto que vivo"- se rió Minato intentando imaginarse a Bruce bramando cosas que el peliblanco no escucharía.

-"¿Está bueno?"-

-"Si. Es té. No tiene mayor ciencia que hervir plantas en agua"-

-"Si dices eso, mi tía te podría perforar el cuerpo entero con sus kunais. Siempre ha estado molestándome para que pueda cocinar o siquiera hacer un buen té"-

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, está en la temperatura ideal para ser tomado"-

-"Gracias"-

Kushina le hizo compañía, sentándose en la orillita del futón con una sonrisa cálida.

* * *

Jiraya estaba fuera de control. Con sus mejillas excesivamente rojas, el cabello completamente hecho jirones, la lengua adormecida y entorpecida por el exceso de alcohol, estaba siendo arrastrado por las calles de Konoha a una hora irrisoria por Rock Bruce.

-"¿Pero que es lo que quieres?"- atinó a preguntar el peliblanco lo cual obligó al nuevo Jounnin a dejar su parloteo.

-"Quiero que se vaya"- afirmó después de guardad silencio un par de minutos –"Quiero que la deje en paz, él no es bueno para ella. Kushina-san lo quiere, pero definitivamente a él no le importa ella. Es un egoísta que no puede querer a otra persona que no sea él mismo"-

-"Pero la quiere"- objetó Jiraya intentando defender a su pupilo favorito (porque ciertamente, Jiraya jamás había deseado esconder cosas evidentes como esas).

-"¿Y? No porque la quiera quiere decir que lo acepto. Él no es bueno para ella, Kushina-san… merece a alguien que la quiera, que este dispuesto a estar con ella de la manera en que ella lo necesite. Como hermano, como primo, como…"-

-"Tú la quieres"- observó el sannin con sorpresa casi infantil.

Bruce se quedó callado. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Kushina, a Jiraya y a todos los que preguntaran, que antes de ella no hubo nadie más? Su silenció no fue tan breve como la primera vez, era como si aquel incestuoso enlace que el mismo había cuidado esmeradamente pudiera romperse si de su boca saliese alguna afirmación.

¿Cómo pedirle que lo entendiera pero que no cambiara su actitud hacía él?

Alguien, seguramente su propia madre, le había dicho que en el pedir está el dar. Pero, ya era de su conocimiento la respuesta que le daría Kushina. Por eso no era necesario hacerlo publico. Ella se daría cuenta cuando decidiera si darle agua o darle pan.

"**Ofrecerle amistad a quien quiere amor, es como darle pan a quien se muere de sed"**

-"Namikaze-san no es la persona indicada para Kushina-san, de eso estoy plenamente seguro"- finalizó Bruce, sin volver a abrir la boca para hablar, pero si para bufar como un toro furioso.

Jiraya, aun estupefacto, sonrió.

Sonrió paternalmente porque sabía que de alguna manera, alguien tendría que esforzarse más si quería vencer. También la mueca era dedicada al triunfo de las maquinaciones internas de Rock Bruce. Hacía falta ver al verdadero ganador.

* * *

_«__Quiero besarte__»_

Al salir del salón, después de la primera junta operativa antes del enorme proyecto de Lord Hokage, la mayoría de los shinobis tenían la cabeza como un rompecabezas por la enorme lista de advertencias y situaciones posibles que había citado el poderoso Hokage.

-"No entiendo nada. O quizá no estoy preparada para comprender, que es lo más probable"- comenta Kushina con las manos sujetando su cabeza como si esta fuera a caerse en pedazos.

-"No tiene mayor ciencia. Es normal que el Sandaime nos esté preparando para el encuentro de aldeas. Ya sabes como sería enfrentarse a los delegados de la Arena"- explica Hikari (a quien le parece muy graciosa la cara confusa de la pelirroja).

-"De cualquier forma, es importante aprenderse el protocolo de pies a cabeza, porque si en algo podríamos fallar es en ese aspecto"- Minato suele tener ese efecto en su voz cuando le preocupan las cosas excesivamente. Curiosamente, si alguien pudiera buscar _estrés_ en el diccionario, seguramente aparecería la foto de Namikaze Minato a un lado o su nombre como sinónimo.

Kushina observó cuidadosamente el rostro preocupado y excesivamente serio de Minato, quien no notó las pupilas de la chica sobre su persona. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la kunoichi mientras él intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Hikari también sonrió al ver la infantil mueca de la chica e instintivamente, guió su mano hasta el cabello rojizo para alborotarlo fraternalmente, en lugar de decir "esfuérzate", como era la intención inicial.

La Uzumaki giró su cabeza para ver a su compañera de equipo. Ella le dedico una mirada casi idéntica a la que la mamá de Kushina esbozaba cuando intentaba darle ánimos.

-"Ya lo tengo. Necesitamos hacer una práctica grupal para poder aprender a coordinarnos. Es algo vital para la mesa…"- exclamó como si tuviera que explicarlo detalladamente, pese a que el Hokage ya había explicado eso con anterioridad.

-"Hey, Minato, eso ya lo hacemos cada semana"- le recordó Hikari –"Jiraya-sama es quien se encarga de darte el apoyo moral que necesitas"-

-"Lo que Minato necesita es empezar a quitarse ese maldito estrés con el que a todos contagia"- exclamó Kushina.

-"Eso es cierto"- apuntó Hikari, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-"Es necesario que te deshagas de todos esas cosas, estoy segura que el yoga puede ser bueno, incluso puedo acompañarte a clases, así no te sientes solo"-

La sugerencia, que venía en la voz de Kushina, logró que Minato volteara. Sus pupilas azules se clavaron en los de la pequeña Uzumaki, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver en esos ojos algo parecido a lo que ella denominaba perversión. Incluso habían detenido su andar porque las palabras estaban acomodándose en la cabeza del Namikaze.

-"¿Yoga? Vamos, voy a querer _algo_ mejor que simple yoga… estamos de acuerdo que podría ser más interesante ¿no?"-

Hikari no soltó una carcajada. Miró a los dos personajes y sintió aquella tensión casi sexual

Él estaba completamente complacido por haber logrado su cometido. Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle hasta de lo que iba a perecer, pero justo en ese momento, la ruidosa, animosa y ruidosa sombra de Bruce los alcanzó.

-"¡Kushina-san! Te he estado buscando todo el rato. Prometiste que tomarías asesoría conmigo, así que es importante que no faltes porque sino, tus sueños de juventud jamás se van a completar y…"-

La mirada de Minato cambió de la satisfacción al odio en el momento que las manos del indeseable primo se entrelazaron con la derecha de la pelirroja. Ella estaba un tanto absorta en su propia mente tratando de estabilizar sus compromisos, pero tras unos segundos más, se deshizo en disculpas y excusas:

-"Lo siento, tenía junta con el Sandaime y se me había olvidado decírtelo en la mañana…"- se excusó ella, mientras era arrastrada y no en contra de su voluntad. Las pupilas azul cielo seguían clavadas en la manera en que la chica se desplazaba en dirección contraria a él.

-"Eres una irresponsable. ¿Qué haremos con la junta que acabamos de pactar?"- bramó con saña mientras veía como Kushina anclaba sus pies en el suelo.

-"Calma, Minato… tiene cosas que hacer, déjala"- pidió Hikari notando el enojo intangible pero asesino que imperaba en el semblante del Jounnin.

-"Tiene razón, Bruce. Debo de quedarme. Es importante para el proyecto de Lord Hokage, no puedo quedarle mal. Estoy segura que podremos repasar los problemas en la noche. Haremos café y compraremos galletas ¿te parece?"- el tono triste y apenado de la chica hizo sentir mal a Bruce. Quien la soltó cuando se terminó la última silaba de la frase.

Otra punzada se hizo presente en el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Cómo quería competir con alguien que vivía en la casa de la chica? (Casi inmediatamente pudo escuchar como su mente preguntaba molesta **¿Por qué rayos quiero competir con esté idiota por esta…?**). Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro del primo. Finalmente, la pelirroja podía pasar cientos de horas con el temido rubio, pero al final del día, ella volvía a casa. A donde estaba él.

-"Esta bien. Te veré en la casa, Kushina-san"- concluyó Bruce alejándose rápidamente mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

-"Bueno, supongo que voy a tener que conseguir galletas de mantequilla después de la junta"-rió Kushina mirando a Hikari.

La morena sonrió.

-"Procura no empacharte con las galletas"- recomendó la morena.

* * *

-"Es importante que se pongan en el papel de los delegados. Van a dirigir algo histórico. Es una misión complicada y no deben degradarla solo porque aparentemente sea de oficina. Saber dirigir un debate como este es vital para evitar futuras guerras"- dictaminó severamente el tercer Hokage. Minato miraba impasible al líder, mientras por dentro, se deshacía en nervios. Kushina no tenía miedo. El suyo era un pavor imposible de contener. Imposible de no expresar.

-"No son un equipo. Son una familia. Deben aprender a comunicarse con miradas, deben conocerse. Ninguno esta solo. Dejó de estarlo cuando fueron reunidos. Son uno mismo. ¿Lo entienden?"- la voz del Lord Hokage logró clavar cada palabra en el hipotálamo de los chicos. Kushina no pudo evitar tragar saliva de manera sonora.

Hikari que tenía la cualidad de poder fijarse más en las expresiones de los demás y entenderla con más facilidad de lo normal, sintió el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros cuando miró en los ojos de su maestro. Nunca antes había percibido aquella fuerza certera de obligación. De ella, de Minato y la niña hiperactiva, dependía la misión más importante del año. Tembló brevemente de solo imaginarse a si misma fracasando.

-"Les repito, el saberse el protocolo de memoria les podría evitar cometer errores, pero aún conociéndolo perfectamente, podrían tener fallas. Imaginen lo que sucedería si no lo manejan a la perfección"- la voz sarcástica del Sandaime fue acompañada de una breve sonrisa que se disolvió casi inmediatamente. Asustar a los tres shinobis era divertido, pero no era algo que hiciera solo por diversión. Tenía su razón de ser.

La reunión de aldeas era más un juego de adultos. Jugar a ser delegados era en realidad preparar delegados capaces de resolver conflictos futuros. Con aquel plan tan bien pensando, podían evitar guerras, salvar vidas e incluso intentar que no se tuvieran que poner en riesgo personas inocentes…

No podían fallar, eran demasiadas cosas en juego.

* * *

-"Lo más difícil de intentar conciliar bandos no es el hecho de que se debe de reunir a la gente. No, en realidad la mayoría de la gente siempre está dispuesta a encontrar una solución a los problemas que se tienen. A nadie le gusta pasar penas innecesarias.

Lo más complicado de llegar a un acuerdo, es el comprender a la otra persona con la que se está debatiendo. Comprender de donde viene, que quiere, que podría llegar a querer y cuáles podrían ser sus necesidades, puntos de inflexión, entre otras cosas.

El derecho internacional es una utopía que la mayoría de los shinobis han olvidado por la misma razón que empezaron a pelear: porque es difícil ceder en costumbres y valores.

Los valores no siempre son los mismos. Depende del lugar en el que te encuentres y ahí cambiará el punto de vista. No siempre el respeto es lo más importante. No siempre mueres por ser desleal. No siempre la tolerancia es tan importante. No siempre la libertad es lo primordial.

Lo único que termina siendo universal es el amor.

Pero, ¿Cómo explicar el amor si no podemos comprender el odio? No son lo mismo, pero vienen de la misma fuente. Son como las pendientes que se encuentran en algún punto: con diferente signo (positivo/negativo) y reciprocas"-

Jiraya sonrió mientras posaba su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia Tsunade.

-"Borracha eres más filosófica que de costumbre"-

Los ojos ambarinos de la sannin brillaron con malicia mientras la boca mostraba una enigmática media sonrisa que no solo era seductora, también era demasiado peligrosa.

-"Estar borracha es divertido. Puedo negar muchas cosas después"- comenta ella con delicadeza mientras acerca su rostro al del hombre del pelo blanco.

-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar borracha para que pase todo esto?"- la voz de Jiraya detiene las inminentes acciones de la poderosa rubia. El invocador de sapos sabe que no podrá detenerla. Cuestionarla solo es poner el botón de pausa.

-"Tú ya sabes porqué"- concluye Tsunade justo antes de unir su boca con la de su antiguo compañero de equipo. El sabor a sake que guardan los labios de la kunoichi le recuerdan a Jiraya que nunca ha sido del todo afortunado en el amor.

* * *

La junta con el Hokage por fin había terminado. A decir verdad, no había sido más que un sermón, un recordatorio estresante. Hikari se había quedado en la oficina. Minato y Kushina habían huido en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Habían corrido hasta los jardines que tenían la fresca sombra de los árboles.

A la pelirroja le gustaba mucho tumbarse en el tapete natural de pasto verde. Por un momento había creído que el chico de ojos azules se daría a la fuga, pero contrario a sus expectativas, le había ofrecido su ayuda, académicamente hablando. Sin más que decir, se habían tumbado panza abajo sobre el pasto y habían estado estudiando funciones trigonométricas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y habían consecuencias.

Las tripas de Kushina reclamaron el merecido alimento. Su mano se deslizó hasta su estómago y sintió ganas de devorar un enorme plato de ramen de pollo. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras imaginaba el enorme cuenco humeante frente a ella, tan pronto como llegase a casa.

-"Hey, gracias por la ayuda. Pero tengo que irme. Tengo hambre. Mucha, siendo honesta"- con esas palabras, había terminado correctamente la inesperada sesión de estudio. De un brinco, se puso de pie. Extendió su mano a Minato y este la tomó para ayudarse a poner de pie. Sin más preámbulos, la chica empezó a meter sus cosas en la mochila.

Minato la miró por encima de su hombro, contempló su rostro libre de preocupaciones y por un momento, una sonrisa con dobles intenciones se cruzó por su rostro. Se acercó un paso, pero se detuvo brevemente, intentando no avanzar más de lo debido, temeroso de que la chica se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos. Se relamió los labios mientras sus ojos destellaban algo parecido al deseo primitivo.

Pero ella siguió absorta, metiendo sus cosas en la enorme mochila que siempre cargaba con ella (seguramente era más grande que la dueña). Ni siquiera sintió la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre su cuerpo, la cual recorrió su silueta un par de veces antes de dar otro paso. Sintió su respiración demasiado cercana, su pecho casi pegado a su pequeña espalda, su aura intensificada a golpe de una emoción indescifrable. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya estaba detrás de su espalda y con una mano había tomado su muñeca. Ella abrió sus ojos sintiendo como la mano rodeaba su muñeca cálidamente, una caricia inesperada y al mismo tiempo, imperativa.

Instintivamente, se giró y trato de aventarlo con la mano libre, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la otra mano también fue capturada por el rubio. Empezó a empujarla levemente y todo su peso se recargó en el cuerpo de la chica, quien terminó cayendo al pasto. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue como el sol intentaba pasar por entre los cabellos dorados de Minato.

Parecía, mejor dicho era, un eclipse.

La mueca de satisfacción se ensanchó en la boca del Namikaze y los ojos de Kushina se llenaron de sorpresa, mientras que sus mejillas se volvían del mismo color que su cabello. Las pupilas del rubio, tan indescifrables como su letra manuscrita, tenían un sentimiento que no sabían nombrar (o más bien, que no querían denominar). Se inclinó lento y pausado, dándole a la pelirroja, la impresión de que disfrutaba enormemente ver sus facciones turbadas.

-"Ya, intentémoslo"-murmuró a menos de dos centímetros de los labios rosados de Kushina. Las ondas térmicas de su aliento se deslizaron por la sensible epidermis, elevando varios grados centígrados, la temperatura del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Minato soltó una de sus muñecas dirigió su mano hasta uno de los mechones del cabello que se hallaba desparramado alrededor de la cabeza de su presa, como si de un halo rojizo y fulgurante se tratara. Era demasiado suave. Debía de ser pecado, el tener el pelo tan suave y brillante. Lo tuvo entre sus dedos, deslizándolos delicadamente por la superficie suave y rojiza.

Minato, con esa estúpida certeza autoritaria tan típica en todos los hombres de altísimo ego, se fue inclinando lentamente, desvaneciendo lentamente el espacio que existían entre sus rostros. Ella tenía los ojos tan abiertos que, por un instante, temió que así se le quedaran para siempre. Casi podía sentir como la boca de él se apoderaba del aire que estaba impidiendo el total contacto con la de ella. Y entonces, iluminada por un rastro de vergüenza y odio, reaccionó.

Giró la cabeza. Los labios de Minato se posaron contra la piel de su mejilla. La humedad de estos provocó un descomunal sonrojo en la Uzumaki. Por un momento creyó sentir la punta de la lengua del rubio rozándola, pero decidió que eso era parte de su imaginación.

Lo aventó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y tomando la mochila a medio cerrar, cruzó a una velocidad inhumana el campo de entrenamiento, sin saber que era lo que había pasado por la mente del Namikaze.

"**Tu inseguridad. Eso tampoco me gusta. No puede gustarme, es injusto con ambos"**

* * *

"**¡Casi me violan en el pasto! No puedo creerlo. ¡Minato Namikaze es un degenerado! ¿Qué clase de persona decente se le echa encima a su compañera? NADIE. N-A-D-I-E. Es un imbécil"**

De pronto, se descubrió a si misma pensando que la imbécil era ella. Quizá porque quería que pasara lo del pasto. Quería que la hubiera besado.

Ahí estaba la confesión. No se había acabado el mundo (aparentemente). Seguía respirando y los latidos de su corazón solo se habían acelerado. Había sido victima de la adrenalina, algo muy normal.

No, no había sido victima de la adrenalina.

Era victima del amor.

"**Ajá, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me pongo a cantar? Todos han lastimado a alguien antes. Todos han sido lastimados por alguien antes, puedes esconderte, pero al final siempre vuelves por más… es un juego y todos somos victimas del amor… ¿Qué canción es esa?" **

Hasta se descubrió a si misma con la idea de siguiera con él encima y con su boca pegada a la propia. Se sonrojó de pura rabia y vergüenza.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar como él se había inclinado y se sintió todavía más estúpida que antes. Casi se golpeaba a si misma, pero le era imposible atestarse un puñetazo más por ego que por estética.

Por alguna razón, no recordaba al intérprete de la canción que tenía en la cabeza. Es más, no podía ni imaginar la melodía, pero tenía letra tatuada en su desordenada mente.

* * *

_«__Quiero Olvidarte__»_

A Bruce no le gustaba la idea de que su querida prima estuviera con un idiota como Minato. Precisamente por eso estaba llegando a la oficina del Sandaime. Primero, porque Hikari le había dicho que necesitaba más gente. Y segundo, porque así podía evitar problemas con esa naciente pareja (que en realidad eran nada porque él la había rechazado).

Al abrir la puerta, Rock Bruce se encontró con la sonrisa de Kushina. Tenía el pelo trenzado y las mangas de la chamarra estaban por el codo. En los brazos de la chica descansaba una caja que parecía un poco más pesada de lo normal.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro le arrebató el pesado paquete.

-"Pero Bruce, no es necesario que…"-

-"Claro que si, confío en tu fuerza de kunoichi, pero si estoy aquí, ¿cómo puedo dejar que una dama haga un trabajo tan ingrato?"-

La risa sincera de Kushina llenó la habitación. Los ojos de Sandaime se posaron en aquellos dos parientes y sonrió de una manera meramente paternal. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por los ojos azules del Namikaze, quien inmediatamente sintió una leve punzada en la nuca, al tiempo que sus facciones se desfiguraban.

Las tareas eran simples: acomodar todos los pergaminos por orden alfabético. El problema era, evidentemente, que eran más de tres mil ejemplares regados en más de veinte cajas. Había algunos que contenían información sobre las guerras pasadas, los intentos fallidos de las conferencias de paz, entre otros datos importantes que podían servir para la investigación de los tópicos que se manejarían en el debate.

-"¿Entonces van a hablar sobre los problemas del tráfico de personas?"- preguntó Bruce mientras escaneaba con la mirada el largo y casi borroso texto que tenía el pergamino.

-"Si, últimamente ha incrementado el secuestro de niños, al parecer para usos experimentales"-explicó Hikari mientras apartaba un par de papeles que seguramente tenían algo relacionado a lo que comentaba.

-"Lo cual es una clara violación a los derechos humanos"- remató Minato con sus aires de grandeza.

-"Es un tema complicado, porque en general las aldeas no acepta que llevan a cabo experimentos para incrementar su poderío militar, así que eso dificulta las negociaciones… me gustaría que no fuese así…"- las manos de la chica soltaron de golpe los rollos de papel porque las de Bruce las habían sujetado. El ruido que produjeron los pergaminos al caer al suelo de la oficina llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes también fueron testigos silenciosos de la escena más extraña de todo el día.

-"Kushina-san siempre te has preocupado por los demás. Eres admirable. Justo la mujer con el enorme corazón que quiero junto a mi todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida…. Hasta que la juventud nos alcance"-

Kushina había soltado una sonora carcajada que rompió la tensión que se había creado en la sala. También había sujetado las manos de su primo un momento antes de que sus brazos rodeasen el cuello de este de una manera tan inocente como sugerente y sincera.

-"Siempre tan dramático… "-

La cara de Minato se escondió detrás de su cabello rubio. El color rojo se apoderó del rostro del Jounnin mientras sus puños se apretaban con una fuerza descomunal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a los primos.

Su mano derecha se posó en el hombro derecho de la chica de pelo rojizo y cuando esta volteó a verlo, la sujetó de la muñeca con firme elegancia. Kushina lanzó un gemido de asombro en el momento en que el rubio le avisó que tenía que hablar con ella.

Minato Namikaze la había tomado en brazos, como quien carga a una novia antes de entrar a la habitación nupcial, y la había sacado del enorme cuarto. En ningún momento había parado de chillar y bramar en un lenguaje censurable, pero al rubio no le importó.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la bajó delicadamente. A Kushina no le había hecho gracia la escena y se sentía por demás ofendida. El hecho de que fuera pequeña no quería decir que él podía tomarla en brazos como si fuera un costal de papas o algo parecido. Se sonrojó al pensar en su peso y si a él le había costado moverla de un lado a otro. Recordó las palabras de su tía, que hacían alusión a una buena dieta baja en carbohidratos y se culpó a si misma por no tener la voluntad de todas las mujeres normales de cualquier aldea ninja. Finalmente, soltó un par de oraciones, tartamudeando levemente.

-"Eres un imbécil. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-

-"No me gusta que estés con él"- dijo Minato, con un tono de voz tan mordaz que dio miedo.

-"¿Qué?"- la pregunta salió redondita de la boca de la pelirroja, sin que ella pudiera contenerla.

Minato estaba de piedra. Sus ojos de cielo estaban demasiado abiertos, sorprendidos por las palabras que se había escuchado en su tono de voz. Definitivamente había sido él quien las había articulado y eso le dio pavor. Más porque lo había dicho sin siquiera pensarlo que por cualquier otra cosa.

-"Minato… tú…"-

¿Qué iba a decirle? Seguramente preguntaría algo estúpido. Si, seguramente.

Aquellos ojos estaban clavados en él y parecían haber perdido la necesidad de parpadear. Bajo el escrutinio de esas pupilas, no se sentía juzgado. Era una sensación agradable ver la confusión en ella, más aún, a sabiendas que era él quien causaba esa tormenta interna de sentimientos.

¡Estaba celoso! Minato Namikaze estaba celoso de su primo, Rock Bruce. Esa era noticia de primera plana. Era como un chiste que realmente le gustaba. Momento. Un chiste. Si eso era. Él ya había hablando y definitivamente él no podía estar celoso si la había rechazado. Algo en su interior se enfrío, de manera que la euforia murió súbitamente. La pelirroja cerró la boca. Cualquier signo de sorpresa, desapareció en el acto. Intentó desesperadamente ocultar la tristeza que amenazaba por salir de sus ojos en forma de lagrimas. Giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda, para sorpresa del Namikaze. Inspiró lentamente, tres veces, con los ojos cerrados, para que surtiera efecto la acción tranquilizadora. Finalmente, lo hizo. Aún existía la tristeza, pero ya no existían tantas posibilidades de que un diluvio se desatara de sus lagrimales.

Minato intentó carburar correctamente. Acababa de hacer una escenita hecha y derecha. Acababa de ser presa de los celos de una manera tan descarada que nada podía ocultar que le gustaba esa persona extraña de pelo rojizo.

-"Te distrae y no puedes hacer tu trabajo correctamente"- intentó excusarse.

-"Eres un idiota. Es mi primo. Te guste o no"- y tras finalizar su declaración, se metió en la sala.

"**¿Cómo puedo entenderte? No puedo hacerlo. Me quieres, pero te gusta. ¿Cómo pelear contra eso cuando me agrada que me quieras pero no te das cuenta de que lo quieres?"**

* * *

Minato evoca la manera en que ella desaparece frente a él, dándole la espalda como si fuera algo inerte que no fuera capaz de merecer su atención. Le duele más de lo que ha creído y quizá jamás lo admita. Curiosamente, en su mente aparece una escena en la que él la jala del brazo y la besa con desesperación, como queriéndole dar a entender que tan molesto es verla con alguien como el cejotas, y de paso mostrarle que él es su dueño, le guste o no.

Minato posee la cualidad de ver muchas cosas en su mente antes de que estas, siquiera pasen.

Porque le gusta. Le gusta y mucho. Pero no puede tocarla porque su mente se lo niega. Le niega el placer de abrazarla con fuerza descomunal, de protegerla aun cuando no hay peligros inminentes. Su ego demente le ha terminado de secar la boca al no poder besarla en público o en privado. Es extraño y al mismo tiempo tiene toda la lógica del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era tan fácil omitir algo tan vital de su vida?

_Continuará…._

En fin, ya está concluido el capitulo cinco. Me he tardado meses (en lo personal a mi me parecen siglos…). Está de más decir que lamento la tardanza, es sólo que la escuela no me había permitido aterrizar las ideas finales del capitulo (de hecho, aún hay muchas cosas que contar y que decidí poner la próxima entrega para evitar atascarlos con información).

Bueno, nota finales:

Hay varias referencias a canciones en este episodio: _Missing_ de _Everything but the girl_ y _Victims of Love_de _Good Charlotte_. Quizá las han escuchado en la radio, son comunes. La otra que hay, es _Perfect Love_de _Simply Red _(la primera frase con la que empieza el capitulo, es un pedacito de la letra)_. _

Si, el titulo del capitulo viene de la canción de Soda Stereo: De música Ligera.

Gracias por leer. Dejen comentarios, me hacen feliz.


End file.
